Command and Conquer: The Wolf, the Agent, and the Demon
by Wild Mustang of Freedom
Summary: The fight against Lucifer brings John into "Red Alert," where he must find his hated foe amidst the chaos of a world at war. Alongside him is a fiery Agent, determined to seek an end to the war and personal justice. But is Lucifer's vessel what John thinks it is, or does Lucifer have another trick up his sleeve? Tanya/OC. Multi-crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Command and Conquer: The Wolf, the Agent, and the Demon.**

 **An Assassin's Creed and Command and Conquer crossover**

 **Prologue**

Trinity, New Mexico, 1946

"Stop playing with that thing!" Doctor Albert Einstein said to his aide impatiently, as the latter fiddled with the camera that would record their time traveling.

"I've just go to adjust this," the skittery aide replied, taking a moment to add his finishing touches. "With our miscalcualtion a week ago, I want to keep this on record, in case you don't come back." After he finished with the camera, he then went back to working at his computer, typing away furiously.

"Give me the sequence calculations. Now!" Einstein demanded, losing his patience.

The aide, a skinny fellow with slicked black hair and wide, expressive eyes, moved to another keyboard, moving so that Einstein was in view of the camera. "They're already done," the aide said, handing Einstein a clip-board as the elderly man sat in the chair that had been designed for traveling back in time.

Einstein's intent was to remove Hitler from the world before he could begin his reign, and he wanted no mistakes this time. While Einstein scribbled away on the clip board, he spoke. " _Ja_ , that is what you said before, and what happened? I'm thrown into Ancient Asia in the middle of a forest, surrounded by man-eating wolves!" He said, handing back the clip board when he was finished. "It was by sheer happenstance that I met creatures who understood my plight."

Eric Van Berg, the aide assigned to Einstein, returned to his computer. "I'll believe that when I see it, Herr Doctor. I still cannot believe that you survived, or even saw and heard what you claimed to have seen or heard. Parallel universes, a wolf that used to be a man, a fight between angels and demons?"

Einstein, ignoring him, began to clean his glasses. "I wonder if it will be raining," he muttered to himself, referring to where... _when_ he was going. He hated rain.

"Stand by," Eric said. The machines around them roared to life, and seconds later, Einstein disappered in a flash of light. A few seconds later, he reappeared, and fiddled with his watch.

* * *

"Did you find him?" His aide asked, when Einstein had returned a short time later in the same flash of light.

Einstein nodded, and said slowly, "Hitler is out of the way."

Eric smiled. "Congratulations, Professor Einstein! With Hitler removed..."

Einstein forestalled him with a raised hand. "Time will tell. Sooner or later, time will tell," he finished, resetting his watch. What neither knew was that this act of well-intentioned interference would change the world forever.

* * *

I stood next to Gabriel, watching as the Soviet Union rose to power. Without Nazi Germany to unite the West and the Soviets, there was no cooperation and no Cold War. A year after Einstein offed Hitler, the war between the two factions erupted. America, unsurprisingly late to the war, found itself and it's allies hard-pressed to defend their territories from the invading Red Bear.

"What a bloody mess," I said, shaking my head.

Gabriel shrugged. "Yep. Then again, Michael's monkeying around tends to leave a mark. And guess who has to clean up the mess?" He finished, clapping me on the shoulder.

I nodded, fingering the hilt of Michael's... _Gabriel's_ two-handed, double-edged blade. "One man against the entire sodding Red Curtain. It's like Christmas came early!"

Gabriel chuckled, and slapped me on the butt playfully. "Ah, loosen up, would you? You won't be going in without party favors. For instance, you get to keep your powers you had in the Forest. Along with that, you will be able to heal others and bring them back from the dead, but not yourself. You will have increased metabolism: that is, you will be stronger, faster, and will be able to self-heal from non-mortal wounds. You will be the best shot, have the best eyes, and be the smartest of the pack. You'll also be able to transform into your wolf form at will: just think about your Sister, and say 'for the Forest,' and you won't have opposable thumbs. To turn back into a human, you'll think of your human body, and say 'For my Father.' You'll make Stalin shake in his iron boots!"

I widened my eyes. "Oi, what brought all this on? I haven't exactly been a good boy, you know."

Gabriel shook his head. "This ain't about you, Balto. All your powers are to keep you on pace with Luci. See, seeing as he handed you your ass recently, Dad figured you could use a mulligan."

I smiled. "If that be the case, I can't wait to face that demon again, and hand him a beating he won't forget!"

Gabriel clapped me on the shoulder. "That's the spirit! Ready to get this party started?"

I nodded. "You bet your wings I am!"

And then I paused. "What about San? When will she get to visit me visit while I'm fighting against Lucifer and the Reds?"

Gabriel waved his hand. "Oh, I'll make sure you guys find a good time to catch up. Now, Lucifer might not be who you think he is inhabiting, so keep your head on a swivel." He paused, and then gestured. "Oh, and before I forget..."

I gasped as an itchy feeling came over me, and looked into the nearby pond (from which I had watched my family after my death) and saw that my beard had been replaced by a clean-shaven face. My hair had become short, almost bristles against my head. "What was that for?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "It suits you, and it'll help you later. You'll thank me for it soon enough. Good luck, kiddo." He raised his hand to my forehead, and I was blinded by a flash of light before everything went suddenly black.

* * *

When I became aware, I found myself standing in the midst of a green forest. I only had time to look at myself to realize I was wearing my old Assassin uniform (black leggings, my Wolf cape, and a black leather jacket), and a Hidden Blade strapped on each arm and the sword strapped over my shoulder.

Just as I was wondering where the deuce I was, a voice called from the woods. "Freeze!"

I turned to see a figure emerged from the woods, twin pistols pointed at my face. She was tall with tanned skin, with brown almost red hair that hung down to her shoulders, and wore a dark tank-top and camoflague pants. Other than her hair, clothing, hazel eyes, and non-Asian appearance, she was the spitting image of my adopted sister: same tanned skin, same facial structure, same height, same strong body, and the same sharp and expressive eyes. She was much more fetching than San, though!

I straightened, giving her an appreciative once-over. _What a rack she had!_ "Steady on, luv. I'm on your side. What's your name?"

She stared back, her eyes narrowing as she took me in. "Agent Tanya Adams, Freelancer. Who the hell are you, what's with that get-up, and why the fuck are you carrying that antique?" She finished, pointing to the sword.

I had to suppress a chuckle. Susan would be horrified by this woman's language, horrified enough to wash out her mouth with soap!

I bowed. "John, Assassin from London. I'm on an assignment to off Stalin. As for the sword, it's a family heirloom, and I'm rather good at using it."

She nodded, and holstered her weapons. "You want to kill that bastard too? Well, you and the rest of the fucking Free World, including yours truly. How'd you get here, on the border between Germany and Poland?"

I winked at her. "I'm just that damn good at my job. Stealth and infiltration, and all that! Dare I ask why you're here?"

She shrugged. "Acutally, I'm on my way to a Soviet camp to rescue prisoners. Care to join me?"

I grinned, lowering my hood. "Too right, I do!"

* * *

Tanya's breath was cut short by the mere sight of him. _Good God, wasn't it illegal for anyone to be so gorgeous?_

Although she was not close to him, she could see that he towered over her. His close-fitting army told her that this man was ripped, and his face was thin and chisled.

He had a cleft chin, dark hair, small ears, but what most attracted her attention was his eyes: as green as the forest around, sharp and intense, missing nothing. There was an odd look to them, as if he had experienced things no one his age would usually experience.

There was another odd thing about him: there were three tattoos on his face, two long upside-down triangles starting from the middle of his cheeks to the start of his neck, and a much smaller upside-down triangle on the middle of his forehead. These gave him an air of danger, and made him even more desirable!

* * *

I smiled at her reaction, and raised my hood back into place. The old me would have teased her, but now, I just cleared my throat, and said. "Shall we be off, then?"

She nodded after a moment. "Yeah...Yeah! The camp's not far off, just a few miles east of us."

I smiled, and gestured ahead of me. "Ladies first."

She smirked back. "In that case, you lead the way!"

I let out a bark of a laugh. San and Amaya would have liked her. "Funny, but since I've no idea what the plan is, so I'll let you go ahead of me."

As I followed her, my heart seared with homesickness as I looked around at the forest around us, and then shook my head at myself. _I had to move on now_.

I was brought out of my thoughts by her voice. "So, you're an Assassin, huh? I've come across a few of those in America. Greatest goddamn killers I've ever seen, but they hate taking orders from anyone, especially beaurocrats."

I sent her a smirk. "Yeah, killing and sneaking around is what we do best. Besides, don't tell me you like taking orders from scum like those arseholes anymore than I do!"

She chuckled. "That's true, I don't!" She could not help but note that, as they moved through the forest, he was aware of every sound and sight, not even missing the bugs around them. He moved like a hunter, confident and powerful, cold and dominating. He stalked, alluring and intimidating. He was unlike any man she had ever seen or met.

After a short time of traveling, she spoke again. "Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded. "Be my guest, luv."

" _Tanya_. Were you always an Assassin?"

I nodded again. "Yes, for as long as I can remember. My parents were too, and I've been so even after they left."

She frowned. "You mean, after they died?"

I shook my head. "No, they left, as in disappered. They just vanished, as if they didn't even sodding exist in the first place."

She hesitated, hearing the pain in his voice, however faint it was. "I'm sorry. I lost my parents too, but in a car accident."

He stopped walking, and turned to her. "I'm sorry for you in return. Were you always an...er..." I faded away, not knowing quite how to put it.

She let out a laugh, grateful for the change in conversation. "A Tom-Boy? Yeah, I was always into guns and the military, growing up in the Appalachian mountains. My dad was a general in the Army, and my Mom was a CIA Agent. I always thought that girls who were into getting ready for marriage or playing with their fucking dolls to be idiots."

I smiled. "You remind me of my adopted sister."

After another quick pause, she spoke again. "Where'd you get that cape? Is that real fur?"

I smiled. "A while ago, off of a dead wolf I found while out in the country."

She whistled. "I know lots of people who'd give real money for that thing."

I grinned ferally. "It's not for sale, and the only way I'd let it go is when it's taken from my cold, dead hands!"

She smirked back. "I like the way you think!"

* * *

A few hours later, we stopped for the night. Since we were within a mile of the enemy base, we made sure that we were well hidden from any sight by covering our make-shift camp with branches cut down by my sword.

"About damned time that thing came in useful. I don't know how you got used to lugging that thing around."

I laughed, as I sat down next to her, leaning my sword against a near-by tree. I couldn't help but see that, by the way that her shirt was currently situated, she was showing more cleavage than usual, and she had the best abdominal muscles I had ever seen on a girl. "It was at first, but I got used to it."

"Noted, but my eyes are up here, you big pervert!" She snarled, jabbing one of her callused fingers in my face. If this womanizer wasn't so damn handsome, she would have broken his fucking nose...did she just think he was handsome?

I snapped my eyes to hers guiltily. "Right, so it is."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't let it happen again. The last thing I need is another man drooling all over me."

I nodded. _Can you blame them, sexy?_ "Have it your own way."

They were silent for another few minutes, and then I noticed Tanya began to shiver, but she hid it rather pointedly. I paused, and then unclipped my cape before draping it over her.

I expected her to protest, but her jaw only clenched before she nodded in thanks. I nodded back, trying to push my feelings away, as Rin taught me. It used to be easy, but it wasn't. _You're thinking with the head between your legs, not the one on top of your shoulders_! But it was more than lust, but I didn't know what it was.

Just as she seemed to fall asleep, a voice sounded from behind me. "So, she seems nice."

I turned in time to wrap my arms around my little sister as she leaped into my arms, whom I had not seen since she had come to the Spiritual World. Gabriel had been training me extensively with all kinds of weapons and scenarios to the point that I had barely any time to see her or her family.

In the Spiritual World, and in heaven, a person stayed at the prime of their life, so San was at her best.

She felt real and warm, and I breathed in her scent. "She seems that way so far. It's so good to see you again."

San smiled, her warm breath wafting against my neck. "You too, big brother. You like her. I can see it when you look at her, and she suits you. Eboshi was a passing thing, thank the Forest, and Rin turned you away. This might be different."

I snorted. "I've known her for only a day, and you're playing the sodding matchmaker, little sister?"

San smirked. "You were always whining about your needs, weren't you? Well, here's a girl who can stand up for herself, and knock you on your ass if you need it, so you'd better take advantage while you can. Speaking of the girl, did you know she's still awake?"

I flinched, and turned slowly to see Tanya standing up, arms folded over her chest, which, once again, did tantalizing things to her impressive rack. "You've got some explaining to do, big guy. Spill it, or I'll spill your miniscule brains from your fucking skull!"

Turning to San, she spoke. "You too, Shorty, and keep your hands where I can see them!"

San raised her eyebrows, looking amused. "How charming, not to mention rude."

I sighed. "You'd better sit down, Tanya. This will take some time."

* * *

Tanya raised an eyebrow. "I'd prefer to stand, thanks. Now talk!"

She also took the time to survey the girl. She was Asian, around John's age, and looked well-built despite her small stature. She had sharp brown eyes, shoulder-length brown hair that was dark enough to pass as black, but other than that, it was like looking into the mirror. She wore clothes and mocassins made of the same fur as the cape draped over her shoulders (the same that John had), wore a head-band, and arm bands on either bicep. She also had the same tattoos as John.

San stepped forward, and tilted her head in a bow. "I'm San of the Wolf Tribe, John's adopted sister. I'll do the talking, and trust me, you'll be sitting down soon enough."

Tanya snorted. "The name's Tanya, and I'm not a person who likes to be threatened."

San smirked. "If I wanted to threaten you, I'd have a knife at your throat."

Tanya sneered. "Go ahead and try, Shortstop!"

* * *

Chuckling, San turned to me, and laid a hand on my arm. "Show her the wolf in you. That's a good start."

I gave her a flat look. "It is? Are you sure?" Her narrowed eyes answered my question for me.

I winced. "Righto. For the Forest." I let out a gasp as I felt my body expand and elongate, but it felt like I was coming home!

* * *

Tanya, who was about to snarl something about her still being within earshot, swore violently as John transformed into a huge wolf, at least ten times the size of a normal wolf, jet black except for a red fringe on the tail.

She drew his pistols, but San was there at a dead run, knocking them from her hands. "Don't hurt my brother!"

Tanya shoved her back, and pointed at the beast. "What the fuck? _WHAT THE FUCK_!?"

"It's still me, Tanya. Settle down, yeah?"

She opened her mouth to argue, but then looked into the animal's eyes, seeing only John's eyes. "What the hell are you?"

San spoke up. "It's a long story. Will you listen without trying to shoot us with those contraptions of yours?"

Tanya nodded, after a moment of thought. "Fine, Toots. I promise I won't shoot you if you are honest with me." After a few minutes of listening, she decided to sit down.

I curled up next to her, dozing off, so I don't know how long it took San to tell her everything.

I was only woken up when I felt Tanya stand up again. I opened one bleary eye to see Tanya pace back and forth. "This is crazy. None of this makes sense. According to you, Madam Butterfly, you're dead, John's a Were-wolf, and he can travel across universes? I need more proof."

San rolled her eyes. "Gabriel warned me you would be like this, so he gave me the power to how you everything." With that said, she stepped forward slowly, hand reaching out to Tanya in a sign of peace.

I expected Tanya to shoot her, but she stood still, seeming to think that San was not threatening her. Seconds later, San's palm was on Tanya's forehead.

Tanya let out a cry of surpise as she was shown a series of what can only be described as memories: a kindly elder lady taking in a grieving younger John, a lion about five times the size of any lion at the zoo, the four Pevensies hugging John after he had been healed of his terrible wound given by the White Witch, the Wolf Tribe, and John's death. In short, she saw everything that had happened to John is the spanse of a few seconds what had occured within decades of his life.

"Well, fuck me!" She said, after San had removed her hand, before falling in a dead faint. She would have hit her head on a root if I hadn't stopped her by putting my body at her back, gently guiding her unconscious body to the ground.

"She's got quite the mouth on her, hasn't she?" San asked, smirking. "Don't worry, Brother. She's alright, but she won't wake until morning. She needs her sleep anyway."

I sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she blows my bloody head off when she wakes up. Spiffing, absolutely spiffing!"

San sniffed. "It was better to tell her now than to wait until she really trusted you. Overreacting ill-becomes you. You and her will be fine. I must go now, but I shall visit you soon."

I rested my muzzle on her shoulder, and rubbed my head against her cheek. "Right, luv. See you soon, yeah?" With a kiss to my muzzle, she was gone.

I decided to sleep as well, as we had a long day tomorrow, but not before becoming a human again.

* * *

When I woke up, I sat up to see that Tanya was already awake, munching on something that looked like a cereal bar. When she saw that I was awake, she fished in her pack, and tossed me one without a word.

I unwrapped it and took a bite, finding out that it was exactly what I thought it was. "That was quite something last night." she commented, finishing the bar long before me.

I grimaced, finishing the bar before replying. "I won't blame you if you want to pop my head off, or call it all a dream. It's what I would do."

She shook her head. "Nah, it was too lucid to be a dream, and my imagination ain't that good. I've got no choice but to believe you."

I couldn't help but smile. "You're taking this a mite better than I expected. I thought you would shoot me."

She arched an eyebrow. "I can do that. But you'd probably catch the bullet, like you did in that Forest of yours."

I winced playfully, leaning my back against one of the trees around us. "I could, but I'd prefer not break my head right before our mission."

She smiled back, then paused before speaking again. "Do you really want to do this? All this crap with angels and demons, I mean. I know you promised yourself to that asshole with wings, but it's all a tall order."

My playfullness faded, and I paused before shrugging. "I don't have anything else to do, and since I'm already dead, I'd either go to heaven or hell. I'd prefer holding off going either way, and this seems the best way to do it. Besides, Lucifer has made it more than personal for me. No, I want this."

Tanya nodded, appreciating the honesty, but saw that there was pain behind his words. But she didn't have the right to pry further. They didn't know each other enough for that yet, but she decided to reward him for his honesty with some truth of her own. "My father didn't die in a car accident. He was assassinated by the Soviets. That's why I work for the Allies."

He opened his mouth, but she raised her hand, smiling. "Don't bother saying anything, big guy. It's the thought that counts."

I nodded. "Righto. So, what is your plan with the camp?"

She reached into one of her many pockets, and produced a sizeable map, which was covered with markings and circles, showing that she was a careful planner. I felt a smile stretch across my lips. So, she was like San in most things, but like Rin in other ways. There were two guard-posts at the gate, two barracks buildings, a garage for automobiles, and an enclosure where the prisoners were kept. The base was built in the middle of a perfectly nice forest, and was about three football fields long. According to Tanya, there were at least one hundred enemy soldiers, and two dozen captives, a few of them VPs. "What I need is a distraction to plant C4 on all the buildings, and then free the prisoners," she finished.

" _Piece of cake! It's not even a challenge!_ " Gabriel said in my head.

I grinned at his confidence, and my own soared. "I can do that. Leave it to me, yeah?" I assured her.

She frowned. "What? How the hell are you going to do that?"

I winked at her, and hefted Gabriel's sword. "You worry about your end of the bargain. Now, let's go free some prisoners, although I'll be there in a matter of seconds! Don't you fret, because I'll cause enough of a show that you'll get into the fort right sharpish!"

" _Gabriel?_ "

" _Way ahead of you, big guy!_ "

Tanya spoke then. "You'd better not do what I think you're going to-shit!" She finished, as he disappeared as if he was never there. She gathered her stuff together, and hurriedly started on her way. "Goddamn that man!"

* * *

I expected to be taken to the location instantly, but I found myself standing in an area of pure whiteness, with Gabriel standing in front of me. "Now, before you start tearing up the big red Bear, I have to tell you something concerning your...my sword. You've heard of Tennis, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I watched Wimbledon from time to time."

He returned the nod. "Good. Similar to the racket hitting the ball, you can hit any projectiles coming at you straight back at the shooter. So, swing away, Merrill!"

I nodded, although mystified by that last bit. "That's good to know."

Gabriel, seeing my confusion, shook his head. "Oh, for heaven's sake! You really should have watched more television when you were in that apartment of yours. Well, let's fix that, shall we?"

Before I could stop him, his palm pressed against my forehead, and all the movies that had ever been made, and consequential quotes in those movies, flowed into my head. "There. Now, you can quote movies to your heart's delight. You're welcome!"

I nodded, feeling slightly sick from the mass-insertion of all this knowledge. "Lovely. Well, shall we get on with it?"

Gabriel grinned. "Buckle up, Wolfie. Next stop's downtown!"

* * *

A short time later, it was hard to say who was more surprised to see the other: Me or the Soviet gits standing guard at the entrance to the base, standing only feet from each other.

I reacted first, killing them both, before turning to enter the base. The trouble was that there was no gate, and now, about two dozen armed Soviets had seen me killing their mates.

"Yippie-kie-ay, mothersodders!" I yelled, as they opened fire. Half a minute later, almost all the Soviets in the camp were dead from my deflecting and slicing sword moves, with the rest running out and away from the camp, screaming in terror.

" _You totally butchered that line_!" Gabriel chastised.

I shrugged. " _I londonized it, Mate_!" I turned to the prison compound, and was a bit unnerved to see half a dozen POW's staring at me through barbed wired fences.

"Ready to go home, mates?" I asked, cutting through the iron locks at the gates.

"Yeah, but how'd you do that, kid?" One of them asked, a tall and strong fellow with dark hair and grey eyes asked. His accent was American, his voice gruff and deep.

"I eat right and exercise, old chap. Call it magic, if you want," I said, waving my hand airily.

Thankfully, Tanya turned up in time to forestall further questions. "Job's done, and the choppers are on the way."

* * *

Once all of us were in the transportation helicopters, and Tanya had blown up the base, the same woman turned to me, and punched me in the face. "You stupid limey prick! Are you out of your goddamned mind?"

I clutched my face. Her small, hard hands were all too familiar: another thing for her and San to have in common, along with her temper. "Oi! what the sodding hell was that for?"

She prodded her finger into my chest. "You know damn well what, Dumbass! Showing off your powers to the POWs and the Ruskies, who are going to spread this story to every Tom, Dick, and Harry in their countries? Now every general's going to be after your ass, and Lucifer's going to know that you're coming. Are you always this stupid?"

I pushed away her hand. "Well, I didn't do it to spite you, I promise! You're bloody welcome, your majesty, for making your job much fucking easier!" Despite my words, I knew she was right.

She snorted. "No, you did it because you're an arrogant asshole without a damned jock-strap on who thinks he's above the consequences of his actions. How do you fight with that huge melon on your shoulders?"

I grinned back wolfishly. "It's not as big as the one between my legs. Would you like to see-OW!" I broke off, as she hit me again.

Tanya, hiding her blush by turning to spit out of the helicopter, shook her head. "You can take your dirty talk, and shove it!"

I winked at her. "Whatever you say, dear."

One of the prisoners, a tall and quiet man with blond hair and dark eyes, chuckled. "You two remind me of my wife and me, although she would've cleaned your mouth out with soap, luv," he finished at Tanya, who snorted. "I'd like to see her try, soldier, and he's not my fucking husband!"

I grinned back at him, tickled at her brusque words, holding out my hand for a hand-shake. "Is that a London accent I hear, mate? Me name's John Elder Lewis, and I'm from near Smithsfield."

The man smiled, and shook my proffered hand. "Aye, Lad. Good to see a fellow Londener in all this mess. Major James Pevensie, at your service, and I thank you for getting me out of that mess!"

For a long moment, I could only stare in shock, thankful he couldn't see my face. He had Peter's hair, Edmund's facial structure and Lucy's eyes. This was their father. "Well, it's sodding brilliant to meet you, Major." As we chatted, I noted he had Susan's sense of humor and kind smile. Thankfully, a short time later, the Major excused himself to rest from his ordeal, as I was deeply shaken by this unexpected twist.

After he was asleep, I began to pace. Why had this happened, and what the hell was Wings playing at? If the Pevensies weren't my family, why was that angel pushing them back into my life? Nothing made sense, and I didn't like that at all.

Tanya watched him, feeling bad for the big goof. As cocky and quick-witted as he was, all of his confidence was gone, replaced by something she couldn't really figure out. Whatever it was, she didn't really like it.

This surprised her, since she usually liked to have the upper hand on everybody, pushing buttons until she found something she could use to her advantage. What was it about him that was different? "Where's your head at, big guy?" She asked, after a moment's silence.

He turned to her, lowering his hood to show his blazing eyes and clenched jaw. "How do you sodding think? I wasn't supposed to see them again, but I guess that winged loser had other plans."

Tanya took him by the collar, and shook him. "Hey, snap out of it, Gigantor! It's not like they're here now, so drop the dramatics!"

My anger rose, and I broke her grip with a flourish. "Don't touch me, you sodding Yank, or I'll-"

She got right in my face. "Or what, Limey? You wanna take a shot? Go ahead, take one," She sneered, pointing to her face.

I shook my head. "All I need is one good one, and I punch those pretty teeth down your pretty throat!"

She spread her arms out. "Then why don't you step up to the plate, and put your money where your mouth is, you walking Flea-magnet?"

I glared at her. "I wouldn't piss in the wind if I were you, you little bint!" Even though she reminded me so much of San, she was different in other ways. More bleeding attractive, calculating and clever.

There was also a tension between me and Tanya, explosive and heated, driving me mad with desire and something I couldn't quite figure out. It resulted in more outbursts than I had with San in one day, and it left me curious to find out what exactly it was.

She glared back at him. "Don't test me, you son of a bitch!" She had dated a few men in her past, but none so infuriating or gorgeous as him. She had only known him for a day, but he was getting under her skin, and the sexual tension between them made her want to scream!

God damn this man!

* * *

The base we ended up landing in was almost five times the size of the Russian base, and at least fifty times the population. "We're in the German countryside, northeast Germany to be exact. It's mainly a American, British, and German camp, the three nations seperated from the other," Tanya explained grouchily, as we walked off the helicopter and through the camp. I attracted enough stares, with my clothes and my sword, but I ignored them.

"Righto. I'll let you lead the way, then," I said, not at all uncomfortable from the stares that I attracted. I had enough of that back in the Forest, and in Narnia, for that matter.

Tanya led me to a tent near the northern outskirts of the camp. "Oh, I like this!" I said, looking around at the various weapons stored in the tent, with only a cot to show any semblance of living. It was a veritable armory, any manner of guns, pistols, rifles, knives, you name it, she had it.

"I thought you would. You're a man, after all!" She said dryly. "The only thing I don't have is your big poker."

I sent her a crooked grin. "Which one? Slow the fuck down!" I finished, as the red-faced the agent drew one of her pistols and pointed it at me. What was it with her and her violent tendencies to being flirted with? No girl I'd ever met reacted like that. "I didn't mean it like that, you pervert! Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a blush I see, beautiful?"

She spat in my direction, and turned for the exit. "I need to debrief. I need to get away from you, and your ugly face. Don't talk to anyone, don't leave the tent, and for God's sake, don't attract attention to yourself."

I chuckled. "Yes, your Majesty," I said, watching her perfectly-rounded arse move as she stormed from the tent.

"Go to hell!"

* * *

"Ms. Parker, as successful as ever," the grizzled General Carter said, nodding to Tanya when she entered his tent, his voice deep and southern-accented. Small but strong, face vaguely resembling a bull-dog, he was a gruff man that expected nothing but the best from those under his command. Underneath his bluster and gruffness, he cared about his men, which Tanya respected. In fact, he was one of the few men she did respect!

"Always, and don't call me that. Where's my money?" Tanya asked, annoyed that he referred to her by her father's given name.

He chuckled, tickled as ever by her brusqueness, handing her the promised cash in a briefcase. "Fine, Agent Adams. Before I continue, who the hell was the giant you flew in with? He looks about seven feet tall, and he's dressed and armed like he's from the goddamned middle ages. I've never seen him before."

Tanya sighed, feeling a headache coming. "His name is John Lewis Elder. He's an old friend, and he's from London. He likes to do things the old fashioned way, so that'll explain the sword. He was in No Man's Land, although I don't know how he got there. He was always good about keeping secrets."

General Carter grimaced. "Okay. So you trust him? He's not a double agent? Finding him where you found him seems kind of strange."

Tanya shook her head. "I've known and killed plenty of double agents, and he's not one of them. I trust him."

He quirked his eyebrow. "Are the two of you lovers?"

She shot a look at him. "Hell, no!" _But she wanted to be...wait, what?_

He chuckled. "That was quick. Can I talk to him?" He finished quickly, as her jaw clenched from the thinly-veiled suggestion in his words.

She shrugged grouchily. "Be my guest. It's no skin off my nose."

* * *

I was just lying down on the cot when Tanya came in. "Front and center, tough guy. My boss wants a word with you."

I sighed, rising. "Spiffing. Well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't sodding expect this. Did you tell him my epic story of angels and universes?" I finished, winking at her.

She snorted. "Do I look stupid? I'd hate to burst your bubble, Cement-Head, but not everything is about you. Now, the guards outside will take you to my employer, and leave that over-sized letter opener here! You won't be needing it."

I grimaced. "If you say so." I didn't mention that I could call my sword to me at any time. She and I traded places, and before I left, I touched her arm. "Thanks for not telling him the truth."

She shifted as his touch sent pleasant shivers down her spine, something that had never happened before with anyone else. God damn this man for getting under her skin! "Don't get sentimental. I just didn't want to lose my fucking job. Now, move your ass!" His resulting knowning smirk made her want to kiss him and break his nose at the same time.

* * *

General Carter looked up at the huge man who entered the tent under armed guard. "John Elder Lewis?"

The tall young man nodded, the General gaining glimpses of the man's looks through his movements. "That's what most call me... _General_ ," the Brit said, pausing on the last word as he took in the stars on each of the older man's shoulders, the last word accompanied by a sneer.

The elder man nodded. _Great! Another insolent merc!_ "Good. Would you mind taking a seat, kid? I have some questions for you."

John did so reluctantly, but not before glancing back at the two soldiers that were now standing down at side of the tent. The General could see the calculation in the young man's eyes, and he realized that the youth was deciding how easy it would be to take them on.

By the accompanying snort, he could tell John had found them wanting of any challenge. This was a killer, and at such a young age too. What kind of parents did this kid have that would let him be like this is such a short time? "I'll tell you what I can, yeah? The rest is...classified."

The General nodded. "Anything you can tell me would be good to know. Tanya seems to trust you, and that's the only damn reason why you've made it this far into my camp."

John smirked at the mention of her name, and the General realized that he was a womanizer as well. "She and I are old friends, mate."

Carter shrugged. " _General,_ and I don't give a rat's ass. Just how in the hell did you manage to meet Tanya in No Man's Land, in the middle of a fucking forest?"

John's smirk widened. "I'm full of surprises, _General._ I'm a sodding Assassin, and I specialize in stealth and killing people. My next victim is Stalin, and I was on my way to slitting his iron gullet when I came across Tanya, whom I decided to help."

The old man snorted. "I've seen plenty of your kind, but none of them with a sword. You won't get anywhere near him with your limited arsenal, so what is your game plan when, or if, you get to him, son?"

John yawned. "Are you always this knacking boring? I always find a way to kill my mark, you old wart. The sword is just one small detail in my bag of tricks. I'm not just an Assassin, mate, I'm _the_ Assassin."

The General steepled his fingers in front of his face, seeming to ignore the insults. Perhaps Tanya had toughened him up. "You've got balls, I'll give you that. But you have too much of them. You won't get within ten miles without losing your balance due to that top-heavy, over-large head of yours. You're too young to play with the big boys, kid."

He would have continued, but was cut off by John, who leaped from his chair and got in his face in one fluid movement. Gripped in each hand was a throwing knife, both buried into the table the General was sitting on, inches from the old man's hands. The calm, disarming, and arrogant John was gone, replaced by a dangerous being with eyes full of wrath and hate.

When the kid spoke, it was a deadly hiss. "Pack it in, you old cunt, or I'll open you a new mouth on that sagging gullet of yours, and find out if you bleed only dust from those ancient veins of yours. I've seen too much, killed too many, and been through shite you can't even fathom. If you ever talk like that to me again, you'll live only long enough to find out how fucking savage I can be! I could have killed you and your guards a hundred times by now, but I'll let you live for now, if you keep a civil tongue in that sodding head of yours."

A second later, he sat back down, his former personality back in full swing. "Any other questions, _old_ chap?"

Carter went from fearful to annoyed in a matter of seconds, realizing that this dangerous side of the kid was an act...or was it? "Okay, kid. You want in on the action, then you've got it. Now get your puny ass out of my tent, before I blow your fucking brains out for threatening me!"

* * *

I grinned, and turned for exit, noting with a great deal of amusement that the two guard's rifles were pointed at my head. "You tell these rookies to fuck off," I tossed over my shoulder. At the General's nod, they backed off.

"Good lads," I said, smiling and then leaving the tent...and running straight into Tanya. "Hello, luv. Fancy some kip and sleep?"

She nodded in the evening light of the nearby campfires, and led me back to the tent before rounding on me. "You're a cocky bastard, aren't you?"

I raised an eyebrow, lowering my hood. "Cocky, yes. Bastard? hardly!"

Tanya actually let out a 'ha!' of derisive laughter. "You think you're so fucking funny, don't you? If you weren't so goddamn useful, I'd put a bullet in your brain for talking to the General like that!"

I chuckled. "So you like yours old, do you? I should've realized-" I would have finished the sentence, but she sent a kick below the belt to cut me off. 

_Should've expected that, but she was fast!_

"Kitten's got claws!" I laughed in exhiliration, as we engaged in a wrestling match eerily similar to San's and mine, after I had regained my breath, that is. But unlike mine and San's rows, this wrestling match was strangely charged, leaving me extremely aroused.

Unfortunately, this distraction only served to be my downfall. Soon enough, she was straddling my chest, hands pinning my arms to the floor. Breathing heavily, we stared at each other for a long moment, our faces inches apart, before she released me, holding out a hand to help me up.

I accepted it, silently agreeing with her hesitation. We barely knew each other, after all. That had never stopped me before, but I wanted things to be different than her. "You're a right good fighter, Hellcat," I noted, feeling bruises starting to swell all over my body.

She smirked, liking this new nick-name, trying to forget his manly and musky odor. "I get that a lot. Is it just me, or were you holding back?"

Her question was answered, but not by John. "He always did that with me. He likes you." San stood in the entrance to the tent, a smile on her face.

"Do you ever knock?" Tanya asked, returning the smile, finding a kindred spirit in this young woman, seeing as she knew San much more than San knew her. "Then again, there's no door. While we are on the subject, how the blue hell did you get past everyone to get to us?"

San winked. "I have my ways." She looked around at the assorted weaponry with a cocked eyebrow. "I see Eboshi has assured a legacy of formidable weaponry."

Tanya shrugged. "Never heard of her. I'd ask you if you wanted me to show you my guns, but you probably don't have all that great of an impression of firearms, do you?"

The Wolf Girl smiled. "On the contrary, I'd love to indulge in your knowledge."

My jaw dropped. "Are you out of your tree? Since when the fuck do you like guns?"

Tanya shot him a look. "Get lost. It's time your sister and I got to know each other, and us girls need to stick together. Isn't that right, San?" She asked, turning to the smaller girl, who gave me a smirk.

"Indeed. The _adults_ need to have a conversation, so run along now, _little_ wolf!" I was about to lay into her for mugging me off, but I figured it was better that Tanya and San got to know each other more, so I walked out of the tent.

"Women!" I grumbled to myself.

* * *

Tanya chuckled. "I think I'm going to like you, San. Now, this is an M1 Garand..."

Some time later, San decided it was time to tell her the truth. "Tanya, I have a confession to make. You see, when I let you see John's life, I accidently saw yours."

Tanya stiffened, and had to force herself not to panic. "Okay. Then you'll know why I left the military to become a mercenary."

San sighed. "John won't do that to you. He's not like any man you've ever met."

Tanya snorted. "All men think with their dicks most of the time, Honey. It's how they work."

San rolled her eyes. "Yes, John is a man-whore, but I don't think he'd do anything that you wouldn't want him to do."

Tanya sighed. "Okay, so maybe he's not an asshole, but it'll take me some time to trust him. And you know that he and I live on borrowed time, with the lives we lead."

San shrugged sadly. "Everyone lives on borrowed time. We just have to get as much meaning and joy out of our lives as possible before our time ends."

Tanya eyed her. "John hurt you by leaving you when he died, right?"

San nodded. "It wasn't his fault, but yes, he did. I don't think I'd ever felt so alone or so guilty, but all is well now."

There was a pause as Tanya couldn't find words to say, but she felt for the tough little thing. She knew full well how these things worked.

San straightened. "Well, I must be going."

Tanya smiled, and patted her affectionatley on the shoulder. "Thanks for coming. I hope to see you again soon."

San returned the touch with a hug. "I'll come when I can. Take care of that arrogant ass for me."

Tanya nodded, returning the hug, finding that she didn't mind doing so. It had been a long time since she'd hugged someone. "I'll do my best."

* * *

As I made my way out of the tent, I happened to walk by the Pevensie sire's tent, and could see him shaving and packing his bags. I was going to leave him to it, but my curiousity was aroused. "Going somewhere, Major?"

The man jumped slightly, and turned to me. "John, you scared the dickens out of me! Yes, I've been recalled back to MI6 for debriefing. I found out some information that could be of some value."

I smiled. Susan had obviously inherited his sharp and clever mind. "Smashing. Give your family my best for me. I met them a few months back as they were traveling to the countryside because of the London raids." At least, I hoped that was what happened. If I was in an alternate universe, I couldn't know for sure.

He looked surprised. "You did, did you? Well, fancy that! Can I assume that they are safe?"

* * *

As John smiled behind from behind his hood, the Major noted the fondness in his eyes. His family must have made a sizeable impression on the lad! "More safer than we are, Mate. Delightful little things, your kids are, from what little I got from them. They miss you very much."

Pevensie smiled, but he could tell that John knew them more than he let on. "And I miss them. I'll see if I can visit them while I am in England. But now, I must be off," he finished, making to leave.

* * *

Before he could, I caught his arm. "Let me give you a piece of advice: resign, and stay with your family. They need you more than your country does."

Pevensie frowned. "Lost yours during the bombings, have you?"

I looked away, and nodded. "You could say that."

The man shrugged, trying to shake my hold off. "Well, I'm sorry, but I have a duty and responsibility to my country."

I tightened my grip. "Your responsibility is to your family, not to a bunch of rich, toffee-nosed bastards who don't give a fuck whether you live or die," I said coldly.

Pevensie grimaced, and wrenched his arm out of my grip. "I'll think about it, mate, although I appreciate your concern for my family. Bloody hell, you've got a strong grip! If we meet again, I will want to know exactly why you care about them so much." Before I could say anything more, he turned and disappeared into the night.

I was going to go after him, but I felt a hand grip my arm. "I thought I told you not to talk to anyone, goddammit!"

Bollocks!

* * *

I was dragged back to her tent where I was finally able to get loose. "Gerroff! What did you expect me to do, your Majesty? Sit outside the tent and twiddle my sodding thumbs?"

She snorted. "Actually, that would have been better than what you did do. You should be concentrated on killing Lucifer, not poking your nose where it doesn't belong."

I felt the anger rise. "You're an only child. What the hell do you know about having a family?" I growled, turning to lean the sword against one of the tent poles.

Her reply was a cutting hiss. "No, I don't, but if I did, I wouldn't abandon them like you abandoned San!"

I stiffened, and turned to her, lowering my hood. "Say that again. Slowly, so you can think about what you are saying," I snarled, trembling with rage.

Tanya didn't hesitate, despite the unnerving and deadly look in his eyes. "You ditched her, and she was never the same after you were gone. She mourned you every day, blaming herself for not being there to save your worthless ass! You left her, just like the Pevensies left you!" The instant the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back.

I pointed at her, my voice a roar. "Why don't you shut your fucking mouth?!"

There was an intense pause, and then I sighed. "I didn't mean to leave her, to die because of that sodding poacher."

* * *

His voice was so pained and regretful that she felt guilty, even though it was the truth. She bit her lip as he slumped against one of tent posts, sliding down until he was in a sitting position. She had hurt him badly, but she hadn't wanted to. She let her mouth and temper get the better of her.

She didn't like him like this. _Yell at me some more, hit me, or do something that reminds me that you're the tough guy still!_ "John, I-"

He cut her off, running a hand through his hair. "Don't bother. You're right. I did hurt her. God, what have I done?"

Tanya moved forward, and touched his shoulder. "No, I wasn't. It might be true, but what I said wasn't right of me to say. San doesn't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. It was just me running my mouth."

This was an awkward position Tanya was in. She was used to being tough, pushing everyone and everything away just to get the mission done. When she had lost her parents, she had buried her pain in anger and training. Whatever man she had ever had, she had always put her duties above them. But she had a feeling that this would be different this time, and for the first time, she had no objections and felt no replusion. It just felt... _right._ What had changed?

He sent her a crooked smile, the sparkle back in his eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done with Tanya Adams?"

She grinned back. "I'm still here, numbnuts! Don't get used to this touchy-feely crap. And my real name is Tanya Parker, not Adams."

He let out a chuckle. "Righto! I was wondering where you were."

And that was the beginning of a long partnership between the two warriors that would transcend all of the universes.

* * *

 **And that's chapter one! So, the fight against Old Scratch continues, with characters old and new. What do you guys think? Please let me know in your reviews.**

 **The next chapter, we meet the new Supreme Allied Commander, and the relationship between John and Tanya grows into a close friendship, with the romance coming later. Toodaloo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Volko was bored and freezing. Posted on a small base just south of the Danish border, on guard detail to boot, he was not a happy man.

Very little happened here, the base being a look-out post on the Danes, who, with the rest of Scandinavia, had sided with the Allies. The base was at the foot of steep cliff, and he could almost see the Danish border sign at the top of the same cliff.

He sighed, his breath practically a cloud from his mouth. Only Siberia was worse than this!

* * *

"What's taking so damn long, Wolfie? Time's a ticking!" Tanya growled, finishing the last bits of her repelling harness. It was a month after we had first met, and we bonded pretty well during that time.

I was given a tent next to hers, and a bank account for my money from the General, seeing as I was now business partners with Tanya. This surprised me, judging by the fact that the last time I was in his tent, I had threatened to off him. But I wouldn't protest against perks of that sort, so I kept my gob shut about it.

Tanya, even though she groused about having a partner when she preferred to work alone, had no serious objections.

I fumbled with my own harness. "Bugger off! I'm not dim or anything, but it's been _donkey's years_ (a long time) since I've give this a go!" I growled back.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you need some help, Dumb-cluck?" Despite her impatience, she was amused that he wasn't on top of this, since he always seemed to be with everything else. Repelling wasn't the only thing she wanted him on top of… _dammit, she had to concentrate on her mission!_

I sent her a flat look, as I finished the last of my preparations. " _Horses for courses_ (To each their own), and wipe that smirk off that pretty mug of yours!"

She cackled. "Whatever you say! See you at the bottom!"

* * *

Volko, if he had been paying attention, would have seen the two mercenaries repelling down the cliff. But he wasn't, so by the time he did look at the cliff, all he could see was a telltale pair of ropes swinging in the wind, stretching up to the top of the cliff. " _Kakogo chyorta_ (What the hell)? _Sooksin_ (Son of a bitch!)"

Swearing, he reached for his walkie-talkie, but stopped when he felt a gun barrel pressed to the back of his head. "Don't even think about it, Ivan! Keep your hands where I can see them!" The voice next to his ear was a feminine growl, with a distinct American accent.

He cursed himself for his complacency. "One female against a base of soldiers. Those are not very good odds, Madam Yankee."

A few seconds later, a tall hooded figure emerged from the shadows closeby. "She's not all by herself. _Stone the crows_ (Cor and blimey), you really cocked things up, haven't you, Bollocks-Face? Don't bother yakking to your pals, or I'll cut your tongue off, beat the piss out of you, and give you a Chelsea Grin (Imagine Joker's scars)!"

Volko grimaced, maintaining a quiet but harsh voice, telling himself to be brave. "You will not succeed, whatever you are intending to do."

The tall man sighed, and shook his head. "I was hoping for something more original. Then again, what should I have suspected from somebody who drinks Vodka? Dreadful stuff, that!"

The woman snorted. "This is a goddamn waste of time! Can I just blow his brains out? He's going to buy the fucking farm anyway."

Volko raised his eyebrows. "Such language from a woman. Was your mother this crude as well?"

BANG! Volko was dead before he hit the floor, blood and brains flying in all directions.

"Never talk about my mother, you fucking Commie scum!" Tanya snarled hatefully.

I sighed, and shook my head, as alarms sounded around us. "You've really _dropped a clanger_ (made a gaffe) now!"

She sniffed. "Like you've done any better in your past! Our plans remain the same: kill the bastards and blow up the base. The Danes need this base taken down, and that's what we are going to do."

I grinned. "Piece of cake!"

She smiled back. "Glad to hear it. Let's haul ass!"

I rose, drawing my sword. " _Best of British_ (best of luck) to us!"

* * *

General Alko Vankanovich, formerly of Spetnaz, didn't think the local was all that bad, despite obvious discomfort from his underlings, having been in Siberia on several training missions. But when the door of his office at the center of the complex was kicked in, and a huge figure holding a sword stood in the doorway, he began to think going into the military might have been a poor decision. "So, you are the Assassin that has been a pain in our ass."

I looked at the small but muscled man with short black hair, dark complexion, and a scarred face. He sat at his desk, a bottle of Vodka in his hand, looking very relaxed despite the klaxons and general situation at hand. "If I didn't know any better, Ivan, I'd say you were expecting me. Spetnaz, yeah?" I asked, pointing to the red beret.

The General smiled. "Correct, Assassin. Well, I was not expecting you to be so...how do you English put it? _'Johnny on the spot_?'"

I found myself chuckling. "Well said, old chap. Perhaps, in another time, you and I would have been mates. Now, shall we get this over with?"

The General rose, stretching so that his joints popped, a knife in his right hand. "I may not be as limber as I once was, but I'm still going to play with your guts, and show them to that pretty agent as I rape her."

He was well built for a middle-aged bloke, but I was still amused that he thought that he had a chance. "Really, old salt? A knife against a two-handed sword? I know you're bloody Spetznaz, but if you think you have even the slightest-"

 _Oh_ , I thought, as I barely managed to avoided getting turned into a shishkabob (Yes, I know what that sodding is!), by the blade of the knife. _A ballistic knife, eh? Should have seen that you coming._ As fast as my reflexes were, it gouged a scar across my left cheek. "Oh, for fuck's sake!"

Seconds later, he came at me, his bulk slamming into mine, knocking the sword out of my grasp by pinning my hand against the wall. _Hmm, this wasn't going as swimmingly as I had hoped_ , I thought, as I doubled over from a punch to my gut. "The bigger they are, Assassin, the harder they fall!"

I shoulder-rammed him backward, and then slammed my forehead into his face. "I'm only just getting started. You saddled yourself to the wrong bull, mate!" I growled, picking up the sword as he flew over his own desk with a crash.

To my surprise, and grudging admiration, he was up less than five seconds later, bleeding but calm as the ice and snow around us. "Even if you kill me, Assassin, this won't change anything. This war is only the beginning of humanity's evolution into godhood." He raised his right hand in a fist, showing me a ring that had a red triangle in the center, with a black scorpion's stinger in the middle of it.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, pointing my sword at it.

He smiled. " _Then Cain went away from the presence of the Lord and settled in the land of Nod, east of Eden_." Before I could ask anything more, he drew a pistol from his desk, and blew his own brains out.

I stared at the dead body, completely flummoxed. " _Um, Gabriel_?"

Gabriel's reply was quick and concise. " _From the Book of Genesis, and the story of Nod is a story for a later time. Much later. Don't tell anyone about this, kiddo. Go on, get out of here, and we'll talk when I think the time is right_."

I hadn't heard him so serious before, so I decided to obey him without questioning him further.

* * *

"Woooooo! Shake it, Baby!" Tanya howled, as she blew up a now abandoned Soviet base.

I shook my head, grinning, cleaning my bloodied sword. This same sword, along with Tanya's pistols, were responsible for cleaning out the base of any threats. "Someone's enjoying herself!"

She grinned, clapping me on the shoulder. "Aw, you're enjoying it as much as I do, so lighten up!"

I sheathed my sword over my shoulder. "I'm fine with it. In fact, I love that stuff that you use. I could have used that in the Forest!"

She shrugged. "I bet. Let's get the hell out of this place."

* * *

"This is unbelievable!" Just a week later, we received news that we would working under a new Supreme Allied Commander.

"Let's not get _shirty_ (bad tempered) too soon, yeah?" I said, looking at the file as Tanya paced nearby. I had to admit that a twenty two year old bloke straight out of West Point wasn't my first choice either, but she was really brassed off about it. "So he's not Carter. We can't have everything in live, Tans."

She turned to me. "He's a kid. Just a goddamned kid, and I'm suppose to ask 'how high' when he asks me to jump? Well, fuck that! This wet-behind-the-ears little punk can shove it!"

I spread my arms out, smiling lazily. "What are you on about, Hell-cat? I'll fancy a _flutter_ (bet) that he's a _swotty_ (book-wormy, nerdy, etc.) little twat. What's the sodding difference as long as we get paid?"

She opened her mouth, and then turned away. "You don't get it, and we don't know each other enough for me to tell you why."

I nodded. "Take your time. I'm always here if you need to talk, yeah?"

She smiled, and grasped my arm. Despite the fact that she liked tough guys, she had to admit that she liked John's softer side. "Thanks, Old Yeller."

I winced. "Blimey, do you have to continue with continue with those bloody canine jibes?"

She patted him on the head. "Aw, you're so cute when you're pouting!"

He winked at her. "I'm always a looker, so that doesn't surprise me."

She rolled her eyes. "Save it, lover boy. You aren't that much of a looker." _That was a lie, a big fucking whopper, in fact! He was a dreamboat, and she knew it!_ "Besides, I sure as hell don't want to be another notch on your bedpost. God knows you have plenty of them to be getting along with."

"As experienced as I am in the arts of shagging, I've rarely taken the time to know them. I'd like you to be more than the others."

She hid both her surprise and elation behind an impassive face. _Holy shit, he was dead serious!_ "If I have the time. Now, speaking of your many broads, I want to hear about that time in that Narnia place when Susan caught you coming home from a night out at the town. I saw her hollering at you about something."

He sighed. "Crikey, you really have to dredge up the good bollocks, don't you?" She didn't answer, other than sitting down and popping another wad of gum into her mouth.

"Fine, have it your way." If I had my way, dreamboat, you'd never guess the things I'd do to you!

* * *

 **Many years ago**

I was always good at being discreet, especially at night. But one night, while the Pevensies were in Archenland, I really cocked things up. Susan had been _biting my arm off_ (being aggressive towards me) lately about my constant _bonking_ with attractive female servants and wood-nymphs, so I should have figured she would have been paying more attention to my constant nightly wanderings.

This time, I had been spending time with a gorgeous Archenland cousin of the young king Lune. Not long after I left her house via the closest window, I noticed that I was being followed. just before I was about to think of legging it to the nearest rooftop, a hand closed down on the back of my collar.

I winced. I knew that grip, and I decided to try my best to talk my way out of it. Struggling against that iron-hard grip was out of the sodding question. "General Oreius. What a bleeding surprise! You have me _gobsmacked_ , as a matter of fact. I was just on my way back to the homestead, so I'm glad to find myself a friendly escort."

He looked down at me from his great height. "I have no doubt, Right Hand. You, however, do not surprise me at all, with your proclivities towards women. Your latest conquest, however, did not go unnoticed. The elder Queen saw to that, and she had a spy follow you the very instant you left your quarters. I am under orders to bring you to her presence as soon as can be arranged." _Oh, bleeding, buggery…_

I gulped. "Now, General, let's not be hasty. It's not the first time I've been _rumpy pumpy_ with a girl, and she knows it. I'm sure you've _rogered_ a few mares in your time, yeah? Let's just have a night out at the pub, get _rat-arsed_ (roaring drunk), and let all this roll over. I'll even buy you your rounds, yeah?"

He tightened his grip, if that was possible, as I began to sidle away. "I am afraid not, but mayhaps at a later event. Now, are you really going to resist my efforts to return you to the Queen's quarters?"

I sighed, and decided not to push the centaur into sending me _arse over tit_ (head over tail) with another one of his kicks, like he did last time. "I'm right buggered, aren't I?"

The stern centaur smiled slightly. "Not in so many uncouth words. Speaking of the Queen, she has warned you about your colorful vocabulary many a time before. Follow me, and you shall have the answer you will seek."

I found out my answer when I was unceremoniously shoved into the queen's quarters a little past midnight, and saw the look on her face.

I rose to my feet, brushing myself off. " _All right_ (Hello, how are you), Mum? Cracking evening!"

I turned to the guards who had man-handled me. "You poor sods will be cleaning my armor for this!"

"You bloody git." Turning back to her, I flinched at her quiet rage, knowing that it was going into a full blown shriek. _A row was coming!_

She continued, her voice as icy as her gaze. "Not only are you content with being the most seedy bloke I've ever met, you have the _gall_ to make love to a noble. And King Lune's cousin, no less!"

I spread my arms out in what I hope was an ingratiating way. "I wasn't seen by anyone except your bloody narcs. If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't have found out."

She leaned forward, hissing like an angry goose, "Don't you dare blame me for this, John Elder Lewis Pevensie, don't you bloody dare! This is your fault! Do you have any idea the trouble this might cause?"

I snorted. "Not if we keep this between ourselves, so keep your hair on."

I flinched again as Susan pointed a condemning finger at me. "If you think I'm going to pull you out of trouble, young man, you're out of your mind. If he finds out, he'll want your head, and I'll be inclined to let him chop it off!"

I snorted. "Stow your empty threats, yeah? 'Young man?' I'm at least five years older than you. As for his royal highness, he can sodding well try, and I'll shove my sword so far up his fat arse that it'll pop out his gob. See if I don't!"

She let out a gasp. "How many times have I told you to watch your bloody mouth? Guards!" In seconds, two strong-looking blokes got a hold on me at her command.

Producing a belt from a hidden part of her dress, she gave the guards a nod. "Bring him here. It's high time I taught him a lesson in manners!"

* * *

"It was a week before I could sit down good and proper," I said, as Tanya keeled over, convulsed in hilarity. I found myself laughing as well, finding hers infectious. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that a girl over five years younger could take the belt to you, of all people? This'll get me for days!" She cackled, slapping her thighs.

"I'll never live this down, will I?" I asked, chuckling.

She shook her head, wheezing from her fits of laughter. "Not a chance in hell!"

I smiled fiendishly. "Well, now that you've had your fun, it's time I had mine. For the Forest!"

Tanya frowned, as I morphed into his wolf form. "What the hell are you blabbing about?"

I chuckled at her, licking it's chops. "You would be happen to be...ticklish, would you?"

The answer was a flash of panic in her eyes, before her eyes narrowed. "I swear to God, Hair Ball, don't you dare-" She was cut off by her own screech as I lunged for her, pinning her to the ground before using my muzzle to tickle her, inhaling the smell of perfume and gun residue that I found positively addicting.

After a short and loud fit of laughter, we were left, once again, lying on top of each other, faces inches apart.

* * *

Tanya's heart pounded, and she almost felt disappointed when he resumed his human form, and helped her up. That was twice he could have taken her, and twice she would have pulled him into her bunk.

San had been right in saying that John had some self control, and he was a good friend, not to mention one hell of fighter. There were very few people she had ever counted on to watch her back, but he was one of them, and in only a month of knowing each other.

This wasn't just attraction or friendship, but she didn't know what it was. All she knew is that he made her feel like a woman, something no brute of a man had ever made her feel before.

* * *

I pulled her to her feet, smiling on the outside, while worried on the inside. Of all the girls I had ever had, Tanya was different, and that was unnerving. Lucifer would use my feelings against me, like he always did with those that I loved, and would go after her. Also, there was no guarantee that I would be staying after, or if, I killed that mug's vessel. I was falling for my friend and comrade, and it both scared me and made me feel like I was walking on air. "Sorry for that. I got a little carried away."

She shook her head. "Don't sweat it. It was fun. Having fun's kind of rare for me, so I take what I can get."

I grinned, and sauntered up to her. "Is that an invitation, luv? Because I'm all up for it if you're randy." It was the first time she seemed to invite anything, and I wasn't going to waste it.

"What'll you do if I am up for it?" She asked, her heart pounding as he approached. Hell, she wanted him to kiss her, to take her in his strong arms, and do whatever he wanted to do.

"Do you really have to ask?" He asked huskily, and her knees weakened as their faces drifted closer until...they were interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

Swearing inside, I turned to see one of General Carter's aides, who was red-faced and embarrassed. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but General Carter needs to see the both of you ASAP."

Tanya sighed in disappointment, and nodded for him to leave. "Later?" She asked, turning to me.

I nodded, also disappointed. "Whenever you want. Let's go see what the old man wants."

* * *

"Thanks for coming on such short notice. Did I interrupt something?" Carter finished, frowning slightly at their flushing faces.

"Who's my next victim, General?" Tanya asked, ignoring the question. I was too used to her way of counting on herself alone to be offended by it.

Carter shook his head. "That's not your next mission. There's been an attempt on the life of Doctor Albert Einstein, and I don't need to tell you how important he is to the war effort. You're both going to New Mexico, and guard him, as well as killing anybody that gives you trouble."

I nodded. New Mexico? Was he talking about the Manhattan Project? "Why New Mexico?"

Carter shot me a look. "That's classified. Butt out!" _Why, you old..._

Tanya spoke up. "Hang on! You're putting me on baby-sitting duty? In the middle of a fucking war?"

Carter remained calm in the face of her customary insubordination and brusqueness. "I wouldn't ask it of you if it wasn't essential to our war effort. I'll double your usual pay."

Tanya ground her teeth, and paused before nodding. "I want John in on this."

Carter glanced at me. "Why do you think I called on you both? God forbid I keep you apart, now that you're practically inseparable!"

Tanya nodded. "Done...Wait, what are you implying?"

I gave a cough that hid a chuckle. He was onto us!

Carter raised his hands, and I could tell he was hiding a grin. "Nothing, nothing at all! You leave on a plane tomorrow."

* * *

This plane was a small military charter plane, although the exact name of it isn't important.

I sat down on one of the boxes, and started to work on my usual action of cleaning and sharpening Gabriel's sword. Tanya was pacing back and forth, grumbling to herself. According to her, she hated not being in the thick of the action, and she was pissed off because she couldn't take her weapons and gear, other than her twin pistols and extra ammunition.

"If you keep that up, Hell-cat, you'll carve a path in the floor," I said flatly, smirking at her. "We could have worse assignments."

Tanya turned to me. "I'm a fighter, and I don't like sitting on my caboose while people fight and die."

I nodded, respecting her for that. "I agree, but we'll fight again right sharpish. Assassins will try again, and we'll be there to stop them."

She paused before continuing. "Speaking of Assassins, do you think that the Soviets have Assassins of their own, and sent them to kill Einstein?"

I shook my head. "I've met Russian Assassins in my time, but the Soviets are a right pack of arseholes who aren't interested in helping anyone except themselves. For real Assassins, it's about the little chaps." I didn't tell her that the World War 2 I knew was caused by quarrel among Templars, but I wasn't entirely sure that was the case now.

"No, love-birds, it wasn't Assassins!" The two of us put a hand to our eyes to block the flash of light to accompany Gabriel's voice.

"Do you have to turn on the flash, Wings?" Tanya asked, wincing from the light as she got a good look at the angel.

"Sorry, Toots, but seeing an Angel has it's drawbacks. I'd love to show you my gorgeous face, but your eyes would be burned out of your sockets if I tried," Gabriel said, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm not complaining from my end, though. You see, Grey Wind and GI Jane, when you've got wings and a halo, you get a lot of nifty little door prizes. The flash photography is only one of my powers." _Grey Wind? Really?_

Tanya raised a hand. "Can you please get to the point? I'm not in the most patient of moods."

Gabriel sniggered. "Yeah, I figured that out a while ago. Straight to the point, then. Lucifer is moving his pieces, and his first move is to get rid of the guy that has just made the time fluid. Keep your heads on a swivel from now on."

I nodded. "We'll be careful. That bleeding bastard isn't going to get the best of me this time! It isn't going to be a _doddle_ (cinch), but I'll get it done."

Gabriel nodded. "I'm sure you'll give it your all, but whatever you do, don't get cocky."

Tanya joined in. "Hey, guys! Don't forget about me!"

I shook my head. "Tanya, I admire that you want to have a go at him, but you don't have the powers and experience that I do."

Gabriel joined in, as she opened her mouth rebelliously. "I've got to agree with Dances With Wolves here. You're a tough girl who doesn't take crap from anybody, but getting between John and Lucifer is a really bad idea. Luci will turn you into finger paint, so use that brain of yours, and stay out of the way. Lucifer changed the rules so that only Michael's... _my_ sword can kill his vessel, so you won't be a threat to him. Luckily, I tweaked things so that only his weapons can kill Balto here," he said, gesturing to me.

Turning to me, he said seriously, "Be careful, would you? I'm counting on you, and you've got a good heart. If Lucifer kills you, I'll have to find a new vessel, because you won't come back from it. It'll be heaven or hell for you."

I frowned. "And why the bleeding fuck didn't you or Michael tell me until now?"

He paused, and then spoke again. "I just did, so just be careful. And watch your language, at least around me. Ta ta for now!" And then, with a flash of light, he was gone.

"Hey, don't you turn your sodding back on me!" I roared, but he didn't return.

"Well, that was interesting," Tanya said, continuing to pace. "He certainly knows how to get his point across."

I nodded, not able to come up with a pithy quip for once. The fact that Lucifer could take me out, and I didn't know it until now, had left me speechless. Even though I had powers that would make me a match for him, mortality was more of a factor than I had ever realized.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You okay, big guy?"

I scoffed outwardly, but wasn't so confident on the outside. "You bet your knacking arse I am! I'm going to tear that tosser to pieces."

She gave me a grin. "I don't doubt that!" And then she turned serious. "Where's your head at? Is it still screwed on straight?"

I realized that bluffing with Tanya wasn't an option. In fact, it never was. She could read me just like Rin could. "No, bugger me, it's bloody not. I've always been under the impression that, if I ever got the shit kicked out of me, Gabriel and Michael could make everything better. Now that I know that if I get shivved by Lucifer, I don't feel all that confident anymore."

Tanya nodded. She could see that he was shaken, probably to the core, more than he had been when she had confronted him about San. There was no arrogant, sexy smirk, or smart-aleck remarks. He had always been up front with her, and she hadn't really returned the courtesy. That was about to change. "You reminded me of myself before I got into West Point when we first met. I was so sure that the military was in my future, but I was wrong. I found that out when I was raped by a fellow cadet, and the guy was the son of a four-star General, so I couldn't do anything about it."

He turned to her, horrified, and took her hand in his. "Bloody hell, I'm so sorry. You didn't need to tell-"

She interrupted, giving him a pained smile while squeezing his hand. "Don't worry about it, Hot-shot. If I held you at all responsible, you'd be dead. Besides, I'm glad I'm a mercenary for the Allies, and I needed to tell somebody that I could trust."

He spoke again urgently. "I may have banged my share of women, but I wouldn't...I'd never blooming rape a girl!"

She snorted. "Well, I know that! I've seen your life, remember?"

He paused, and then spoke again, his voice full of cold fury. His fists were clenched, his jaw set. Any other girl would be scared, but it only aroused her. "Give me that tosser's name, and make sure he never fucks another girl!"

She shook her head. "The Russians beat you to it, in the early stages of the war. He got it into his head that he wanted to command from the front, and took a bullet to the head. Couldn't happen to a nicer guy!"

She grinned wider as he kicked the seat nearest to him, swearing loudly. "Save it for the enemy, tough guy." It was then that she knew she was falling for him, and falling hard. She liked his outwardly arrogant and snippy attitude, and the gentle and loving underside of him. He was a dreamboat, and he trusted and admired what she could do, which was a first for the men she had been with. The usual disdain or condescension she got from most guys was never a factor for him. "You know I'll be there for you if you need back-up, right?"

He smiled, and patted her on the knee. "Yeah, I know, but stay back when the Devil comes in to play, yeah? Only I have a chance of getting him to break a sweat. Please!" He finished, when she growled rebelliously.

She started in surprise. She had never heard him say 'please' before! "Fine, you big goon. But don't think I'm letting you take on the Reds alone."

He barked out a laugh. "The thought never crossed my ruddy mind!" When she feel asleep a short time later, her head rested on my shoulder, and I returned the gesture before drifting off myself.

* * *

Doctor Albert Einstein was expecting protection, but the two mercenaries that stood at his doorstep when he opened his door wasn't what he expected. The two had become famous with the Allies in the past few months, or infamous in the case of the enemies, and he wasn't aware that the situation was so serious. Then again, the things he was involved in made things serious. "Ah, Agent Adams and Agent Elder. This is a pleasant surprise."

The hooded man snorted, and turned to Tanya. "I'm an Agent now? Why wasn't I bleeding told, you- _oi_!" I was cut off when Tanya sunk her elbow into my diaphragm. "Chuffed to see you again," I wheezed to Einstein.

The young woman smiled at Einstein, after smirking at her partner. "Nice to see you again, Doc. I wish I could say this was a casual visit, but we heard you needed back-up, so here we are."

Einstein nodded to her. "I do indeed."

Turning to her male counterpart, he frowned. "Have we met, young man? I've heard that accent before."

The male agent chuckled. "No beating around the bush with you, is there? For the Forest!"

After gaping at the familiar horse-sized wolf for a good thirty seconds, he invited us in. I resumed my human form before entering the sizeable home. Around us was a normal-looking neighborhood in the midst of a desert, on a top-secret military base.

"You limey moron! Somebody could've seen your hairy face!" Tanya snarled, cracking me upside the head, ignoring my yelp of indignation. "At least you could have waited until you were in the goddamn house!"

Einstein winced. "For goodness sake, my dear, watch your language! If I were your mother, and you know that I knew her well, I would wash it out with soap!"

Before she could dare him to try, I spoke up. "Sorry to drop in on you like this, Doc, but the Soviets are being led, or heavily influenced by, our favorite demonic cock-face. And now they want you six feet under."

Einstein nodded. "Ja, I know that much. I was targeted by a bomber while in the New Mexican capital Santa Fe, but they failed to set the bomb off in time. It has been a week since then, and I have not left the base."

Tanya nodded. "Don't worry, Doc. The cavalry's arrived."

I patted him on the shoulder. "What the girl said. So, how's Project Manhattan going?" I asked.

He went pale. "How do you know about that?"

I tapped my nose with my finger, winking. "I'm from the future, remember?"

"What's the-" Tanya began, only to cut off by us lads, who explained everything. When we were finished, she all but choked on the gum she was chewing on. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!"

Einstein waved his hand. "Ja, ja, it's very secret, but it is not the only thing I am working on. Follow me."

As we walked through the house, I leaned in so that I could whisper to Tanya. "You know this old codger?"

Tanya nodded. "More than you. I've been here plenty of times, starting when I was a teenager, since my parents knew him. Word to the wise: this house is more than it seems," Tanya tossed over her shoulder. "Then again, so are you," she added.

I raised my eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Before we could answer, we stopped when the old man came upon a fortified steel door.

"Look away, if you please. The less you know the better, especially with the bastard we're going toe to toe with," Tanya said, turning to me.

I nodded, turning away. "Just poke me when I can turn around." A few seconds later, I heard the metal door creak open. A few seconds later, I heard an intake of breath, and then the poke came. "Eyes forward, big guy. You're in for a shock!"

I felt the breath leave my lungs as we descended a flight of stone steps into a huge underground cavern inhabited by dozens of scientists, each working on different projects having to do with the war effort against the Reds. "Stones the fucking Crows!" I breathed. _This place would have put even 007's Q branch to shame!_

Einstein nodded. "Ja, my friend, it is all very impressive. My vocation is not war, only science. However, I use science to save the lives of the innocent. For instance, here is one of the many inventions I will send to the front within the year." He led us to a table of blue-prints which showed a tower about ten stories tall with a strange head at the top, which vaguely represented the shape of a diamond. "These are plans for a Prism Tower. Depending upon how many towers you build, they will exchange beams of energy between them, targeting any enemy soldier that comes within its reach, and kill them instantly."

I nodded. "Not bad. I don't remember hearing about that in the history books, or any of this," I said, gesturing to the other projects, all of which looked like they belonged way after this particular era.

Einstein chuckled. "You don't exactly live in the same world that you were raised in, or the same history."

And then he turned solemn. "And that is my fault. The Soviet Union wouldn't have started this war if I hadn't killed Hitler."

I shook my head. "You weren't the one who dropped the clanger. If you want anyone, blame Michael."

He grimaced. "Well, if I haven't made an error then, I might be making one now. I have been prepared for your arrival by another angel. I mean to study your powers."

I frowned. "Hang on, I'm here to protect your saggy arse, and how can I do that when you are poking me, and not in the sexy way?"

Tanya broke in, looking pleadingly at her friend and secret crush. "Please, John. It would be a great favor to the war effort, and to me."

It didn't take long for him to fold, Einstein saw, especially since Tanya had inherited her mother's skill at getting what she wanted.

Einstein took him into a separate room, and sat him down in the chair at the center of the room. Before he could stop her, Tanya got another chair, and sat next to her partner. The old professor sighed, muttering something about 'just like her mother' before speaking more clearly. "Please wait here. A doctor will put you through a physical and psychiatric exam, and he will be here within ten minutes." With that said, he left the room.

"I'm surprised that you didn't see this coming, Hot-shot," Tanya said, after a short pause.

"Yeah, yeah. _Jog on_!" I said, nodding moodily.

Her temper rose. "Stop being such a grouch! If you didn't know this was coming, you're dumber than even I thought you were!"

I snorted. "What's the matter, Half-Pint? Are you still cheesed off from being kept from the front?"

Her face darkened. "You want a bashed head, smart-aleck?"

I gave her a cheeky grin. "Go ahead and try, Dear!"

"I won't need to if you keep talking!" She snarled, gesturing to her pistols.

We were interrupted by a short, thin man with blond hair entering the room. He had thick spectacles, round features, and a sharp nose. He seemed to be in his mid-forties, and was carrying a pencil and clipboard. "Howdy. I'm Doctor Alex Manning. Are you John Elder Lewis?" He had a thick southern American accent, and seemed like a cheerful bloke with a bright smile.

I nodded, finding myself smiling back. "Too right I am, Doctor Manning," I said, as I rose to shake his hand. "Are you here to give me a once-over, and then put my brain under the micro-scope?"

He nodded, as two men brought in a small table and another chair, and sat in said chair across the table from us. "In a manner of speaking, son. Now, let's proceed with your physical."

I returned the nod, and turned to Tanya. "See you in a tick, yeah?"

She didn't move. "I'm not going anywhere," she said, and I could see anticipation in her expression.

Manning shook his head. "I'm afraid I must insist, Agent Adams. This is a procedure done that is only for the doctor and his patient to experience without onlookers, especially dames."

She shrugged. "Insist all you want, Doc. I ain't moving, and that's that."

I leaned in, and spoke to her in a whisper. "Pack it in, yeah? I'll give you a private show soon enough," I said, giving her a wink.

She snorted, hiding her eagerness. "Whatever."

She turned to Manning. "Call me back in when you're about to put him on the couch."

Manning nodded. "Will do, Agent. Thanks for cooperating."

When she had left, Manning whistled. "Damn, Agent, you are one lucky dog!"

I grinned, as I started to undress. "She isn't quite mine yet, old chap. Now, be gentle with the rubber gloves, yeah? There's only one of me!"

Manning returned the grin, setting the clipboard and pencil he was holding on the table. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

When Tanya was called back in, she was disappointed to see he was already fully dressed. She hoped he would honor his promise, but he hadn't broken his word yet!

Once she had retaken her seat, Manning spoke to her partner. "All right, Mr. Elder. Now that we have all that out of the way, I am going to offer you a series of questions or words, pre-selected to some extent by Professor Einstein, and you will reply with a word or phrase that first comes to mind."

John raised his eyebrows. "Word Association? Really?"

Doctor Manning nodded. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

John shook his head, totally nonchalant and at ease. "Fire away, Sigmund Freud."

Manning nodded. "Day?"

John smirked. "Buggered."

Manning fought back a chuckle. "Night?"

John settled back in his chair. "Time to work."

Manning nodded. "Sun?"

John gave him a crooked grin. "Sodding rare where I'm bloody from!"

"Moon?"

John's expression turned slightly wistful. "Time to howl."

"Man?"

John's expression became icy. "Either marks or friends."

Manning frowned, but continued. "Women?"

John smiled. "Can't live without them, especially the fetching ones!" He finished, winking at Tanya, who blushed.

"San?"

John flinched, and his fists clenched in his lap. "Sister."

Tanya reached over, and squeezed one of his hands gently, which he returned.

"Tanya?"

Tanya cleared her throat warningly at Manning's question, but John answered readily. "Goddess!"

Tanya fought to hide her blush unsuccessfully, giving his hand another squeeze.

Manning nodded. Ah, young love! "The Assassins?"

John grimaced. "Heritage."

"Michael?"

John snorted. "Git!"

"Gabriel?"

John smirked. "Swot!" He then winced, and Tanya gathered that Gabriel wasn't pleased with his jibe.

"Lucifer?" Tanya couldn't help notice that, at this question, Manning sounded skeptical, as if he didn't believe what he was asking.

John gave him a flat stare. "The arsehole of all arseholes, and very real!"

* * *

Manning snorted. _Great, another Bible-Thumper!_ He had been born a Baptist, but had become an Agnostic after a couple of personal tragedies pushed him away from the Bible. "I'll take your word for it."

He jumped as John slammed his free hand on the table. The disarming, cocky look on his subject's face was now replaced by a look of dark anger.

"Now you listen to me, you bloody Yank! You may doubt he exists, but he does, and he won't rest until we have all coped it, or become his fucking slaves. There are forces at work here that you couldn't think up in your wildest dreams, and I'm on your side. Oh, fuck this, I'll just show you!"

Tanya watched in alarm as her partner moved forward, pressing his hand to the Doctor's forehead. "John, don't!"

Too late, she thought, as the Doctor's eyes widened and then rose from his chair when John was finished. "Good God, Son!"

John shrugged nonchalantly, sitting back in his chair, his playful air back in full swing. "Well, He made everything easier."

After a long moment of staring back at the young man, Manning shook his head. "You shouldn't have to go through all that! It's enough to drive anyone crazy!"

* * *

I sighed. "Well, maybe it did. But I chose this, so I'm getting what I pay for."

Manning nodded, rose, and made for the door. "Well, you passed the tests. Good luck, Assassin. You're going to need it!" With that, he was gone.

"That's gotten rid of Doctor Freud!" I said, before yelping at Tanya slapped me upside the head.

"Do you ever stop to think about what the kind of info that's in the thick melon on top of that stack of dimes you call a neck will do if it gets in the wrong hands?"

I raised a finger, smirking. "Simmer down. Don't you remember that shrinks like him don't talk about their patients? It's part of their codes of ethics, yeah?"

She snorted. "What the hell do you know about ethics?"

I winked at her, "God wouldn't have chosen me if I was a cold-blooded psychopath, now would he?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You actually thought it through." It was more of a statement than a question.

I shrugged. "Of course. Just like I did with General Carter. If I ever snap at anybody, I always have a reason for it. I wanted to make sure that old one-stared wart knew who he was sodding with, and that bloody brain-straightener can't say cack without going back on his ethics."

She shook her head. "You're smarter than you look, but just as annoying."

Before I could answer, Einstein came in, his hands behind his back. "Well, it seems like the good doctor has seen fit to give you a clean bill of health, Herr Elder. Now, the testing shall began in earnest. We have little time to waste."

I opened my mouth to argue, but my breath was stolen by Tanya's left elbow digging into my ribs.

"Fine, Doc, whatever you say," I said, after I had gotten my breath back.

He nodded, producing a pencil and clip-board from behind his back. "Excellent. Now, let us hear about your powers, other than your ability to change your form to a wolf."

I cleared my throat. "Righto. I can fight better, heal faster, aim better, run faster, and basically keep up with Lucifer in any way possible."

Einstein pursed his lips. "Ja, very well. Would you care to test any of these?"

I shrugged. "Let's test this healing bollocks."

Before Tanya could say anything, he flexed his right wrist, releasing his Hidden Blade, and sank into an admittedly unimportant part of his arm, just below the elbow.

Wincing as he let his Hidden Blade sink back into his sheath, he gave them a wink. "Now, let's see how long that takes!"

It took five minutes on the second, shocking both Tanya and Einstein, the former angry enough to shoot the smirking Assassin over his recklessness.

* * *

A short time later, John was being tested in vigor, while Einstein pulled her aside. "You don't need to watch his tests, Frauline. I have something to show you anyway."

Pausing just long enough to watch John being led back upstairs by two nervous-looking scientists, she then followed him to one of his many desks, where a briefcase awaited them.

Arriving first, he opened the briefcase, and Tanya's breath was taken away. Inside the briefcase were two hand-guns. They were far different from their own: three times larger, the barrels twice as long, and the make was far more advanced than hers.

"What are these beauties?"

Einstein grimaced. "Must you speak of weapons of war as if they were things of beauty, just like your father did? Regardless, they are called Desert Vipers. They were created one month ago by my scientists, with the cooperation of West German gun makers. Semi-automatic, they fire the 357 caliber bullet, and I want you to test them."

Tanya whistled. "Damn, that would explain the length of the barrels. Bullets like those can cause a lot of damage!" She said, exchanging her own pistols for her new ones.

She rose her eyebrows at their substantial weight. "I've got a feeling these babies will kick like a mule!"

Einstein smiled. "That is up to you to find out, my dear. In return to taking them, and using them on your various violent escapades, you will send back regular reports of how they fare."

Tanya nodded. "Sure thing, Doc. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go start testing these."

Einstein smiled, as he watched her swagger off. Tanya had her mother's looks and her father's love of everything to do with martial matters. John suited her, and Einstein could see both the friendship and attraction between them, so he hoped it would work out.

* * *

Tanya had only fired a few shots, wincing at the heavy-duty recoil when she heard a female voice behind her. "Agent Tanya Adams?"

"Yeah?" Tanya turned to see a blond bombshell behind her. Tall, with long blond hair, a small round face, about five years younger than Tanya. She wore a blue british uniform with a long skirt with the lapels of a Corporal, and seemed pretty fit. _Note to self: keep her away from John!_

"Corporal Eva McKenna, adjutant to the new Supreme Allied Commander," Eva said, a scottish accent prevalent in her speech, stretching out her hand for Tanya to shake.

Tanya did so, noting that Eva's fingers had little, if any, calluses. Not surprising, considering that women were rarely allowed into combat or any strenuous activity. _Great, another pretty face!_ "Yeah, sure. How did you find me, Doll?"

Eva grimaced at her American countpart's rudeness. "You shouldn't be surprised. Her Majesty's government and yours are allies, and share a great deal. I've come to offer you your next mission, after you assure that those responsible for the attempted assassination of Professer Einstein are apprehended. You are a woman of many talents, and the Commander will have need of them. You and the Assassin will be his consultants as far as Special Operations are concerned."

Tanya snorted. "First of all, Scotland, when I find the bastards responsible, they won't live long enough for me to read them their Miranda rights. Second, I don't give a damn who I work for, as long as I can kill Commies and get paid. So tell the Grand Pooh-bah he's got himself a deal."

Eva nodded. "Excellent. Before I leave, I must have words with the Assassin. I have a message from Her Majesty's government that is for his eyes only."

Tanya shook her head. "His name is John, and I'm not sure that's a good idea, Toots. He's quite the man-whore."

Eva raised a blond eyebrow. "I've dealt with such men before. Are the two of you in an relationship?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "No, but he wishes." _So do I, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell this dolled-up bleach-blond desk jockey that!_ "Hell, we haven't even kissed. We've got a long way to go before that happens, honey."

* * *

Said long way became shorter when Tanya had driven her British counterpart back to the house, because waiting for them was a sweating, shirtless John, looking as if he had been tested quite thouroughly.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't kissed that?" Eva asked, unabashadly staring.

Tanya didn't answer, concentrating on ogling John in his half-naked splendor. To put it mildly, he didn't have an ounce of fat on him. _I'll change my mind very soon if he doesn't stop looking so damn fine!_

* * *

I raised my eyebrow at the two women. "All right, then, Tans? Who's your friend?" I asked, flashing the young blond a crooked grin, who reddened.

Tanya had to wipe the drool from her mouth before she replied. "Good God, man, put a damn shirt on! Nobody wants to see that."

He obeyed her, but before he could offer her a flippant remark as well, the blond beauty spoke. "I'm Eva McKenna, Mr. Elder, personal adjutant to the Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces. I would like to ask you a few questions, if I may."

John raised an eyebrow. "All right, luv, fire away. I love getting interrogations from beautiful women!" He finished, winking at her.

Tanya rolled her eyes, as Eva reddened even further. "Before I was sent here, I looked you up in Scotland Yard, and found not a single word as to your existence. That is quite unusual in Her Majesty's governance, so I would like to know how you, clearly a central Londoner and cold-blooded killer, evaded our best agents and Scotland Yard."

John smirked. "I'm that bloody good at my job, Corporal Blondie. I kill tossers who either try to top me off, or oppress those who are trying to protect, and disappear like a sodding shadow. No matter what those losers do, I'm always one step ahead."

By the time Eva left minutes later, I had said a lot, but revealed nothing. It was one of the things I was best at.

Shaking my head, I turned to Tanya. "It seems that old crone on the throne can't leave me alone, no matter what time I'm in."

Tanya shrugged. "That's what you get for being an Assassin, I guess. Now, you'd better hit the showers, big guy, because you stink." She let out a gasp as I pulled her in close.

"Look who's talking, Tans. You smell like sweat and gunpowder. But actually, I quite like it!" I finished, ruffling her hair playfully.

Tanya felt her knees weakening, and the all too familiar ache between her legs that had accompanied upon, and continued with, John's arrival into her life. _God damn this man, who could turn her on even when he wasn't flirting!_ "Didn't you hear me, Mutt? I said take a damn shower, and get away from me while you're at it!"

He backed off, raising his hands in surrender. "All right, your Majesty, keep your shirt on, although I wish you wouldn't! And while we are at it, your utterly kissable lips may say one thing, but your eyes tell an entirely different story."

Tanya rolled her eyes, but not very deep down, she knew he was right. "In your fucking dreams!" With that, she stormed inside to take a very cold shower, something she had been doing on a regular basis ever since John had arrived. _God damn that man!_

* * *

Once she had showered and dressed, she exited her room, which was just adjacent to John, and found said man's door open. Having never seen the door open before, she decided to enter. John was on the bed, still wet from washing up, fast asleep, clothed in jeans and a white shirt. Trying to ignore how well he filled out his shirt, she was about to leave when the innocent, almost boylike peace on his face kept her from exiting the room.

"It's rare, isn't it? That look of peace."

Tanya looked up to see San entering the room. "Yeah, that's for sure, little Sis."

San favored her with a smile, as the two hugged as sisters always did. "You've done well, big Sister. He trusts you, perhaps more than anyone he's ever met, and he's falling for you."

Tanya snorted. "Come on, Beast Girl! He's in love with any tail that comes his way." The instant the words came from her mouth, she knew she was full of it. She knew him, after all.

San rolled her eyes. "Fucking someone is not the same as loving them. I don't really know why he's such a man-whore, but I do know that they don't have anything on you. They aren't his best friend, or haven't had his back, like you have."

Tanya looked away. "I can't do this, San. I can't fall for him, not when I've lost everyone that I have ever loved."

San put her hand on Tanya's chin, and turned her head so that their eyes met. "So has he, Tanya, and he feels the same way. You and he have suffered much, and you should see the way he looks and smiles at you when you are around him, and how he lights up when you are in his company."

Tanya bit her lip. "I know, and I feel the same way."

San nodded. "Then give what is between the two of you a chance." Before she could speak further, John let out a cry of pain in his sleep.

"Damn, he's having another nightmare!" San said. "Wake him up!"

Tanya looked around for a glass of water to pour on his face, as she couldn't use her guns in the house. "How?" She asked, wincing as John began to babble something about Lucifer, sounding like he was being tortured.

"Use your brains. It should only take you a couple of seconds!" San snarled back.

Tanya nodded, and got onto the bed, straddling the now thrashing form of the man she was starting to love. "Guess I'll have to do things the old fashioned way!"

* * *

 **"What's wrong, Right Hand? You've used plenty of sharp things against others, so it shouldn't bother you to have the shoe on the other foot," Lucifer taunted, digging his black dagger deeper into my flesh. I was back in Asano's fort, chained, bleeding and helpless.**

 **"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed into his face, and then howled as Lucifer probed deeper, the demon panting in sadistic revelry.**

 **"You can't even touch me, you little shit. I'm not just going to kill you, I will destroy you. I will kill you slowly and painfully, but not before slaughtering everything and everyone that you've ever loved or will love. Now, I'm sure you can scream louder than that!"**

 **"No! Please don't hurt them," I begged, but he only laughed. "I like the way you beg!" He said, before shoving the blade deeper.**

* * *

I felt someone slapping me, which was strange, because Lucifer wasn't. Seconds later, I woke to a shadow slapping me across the face.

"Wake up, dammit! _Wake up_!" Tanya was going at me with her right hand, forehand and back, straddling me.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, you bint! Now gerroff!" I said, batting her away.

She huffed, dismounting, much to my disappointment. "About Goddamn time!"

I sighed, as San got up on the bed and snuggled with me, and I snuggled back. "Thanks for waking me up."

Tanya folded her arms over her chest. "I don't remember hearing any nightmares from you since we've met."

I grimaced. "That's because I kept a tight lid on it. Have you ever been tortured?"

Tanya sat on the edge of the bed, and shook her head. "No, but I've come close. I've seen people that got tortured, and they have nightmares too."

I nodded, looking away. "Yeah, well, rest assured, I won't let that happened to you."

Tanya shook her head. "It doesn't work that way, John, not with the lives we lead."

Quick as lightning, his hand reached out, and caught her wrist in his. "Then I will make it work!" He roared, eyes blazing.

"Get your hand off mine, or I'll tear it off and shove it down your throat!" She snarled back. "I don't need anyone protecting me, least of all some arrogant jerk with a delusional sense of granduer!"

"That's enough, the both of you!" San said, coming in between them, seeing both were close to violence.

"Arrogant, is it? Coming from you, Miss Me-Against-the-World?" I said, trying to push San aside. "You've got some bloody nerve!"

"It is me against the whole fucking world! I thought you were on my side, but like all the men I've ever met, you insist on thinking me unable to pull my own weight and stick up for myself!" She growled, also trying to shove San away.

Two punches had the two combatants clutching their faces.

"Do you wish for more? No? Then sit down, and shut up!" San growled, before turning to her pack-brother. "I'll grant you that I've never been tortured, but don't you dare think Tanya can't handle herself!"

Before Tanya could grin in victory, San turned to her, sticking a hard finger into her chest. "As for you, you're right that you can handle yourself, but you're howling at the wrong moon. John is just about the only person in this world who cares about you, and you know it. So as arrogant and infuriating as he is, he's all you've got."

She moved for the doorway. "Now, when I come back tomorrow, I expect to see and hear you two children getting along better, or I'll bury my feet up your asses!"

After she left, we stared hard at each other before I spoke. "She's right. You can stick up for yourself, and more. But against Lucifer, it's going to be hard for anyone but me to even come close to challenging him."

She frowned. "You're scared of him." A second after she spoke, she knew how stupid it sounded. Of course he was scared!

He grimaced. "I'm not scared of dying so much as you dying."

She was about to retort when he spoke again. "Tanya, you've become one of my best friends, and you make me feel differently than any girl I've been with. I'm not quite sure what I feel, but if it gets stronger, he'll use it against me. I don't want to lose you, that's all."

She had to take several deep breaths before she was calm enough to answer, feeling hope and something else she couldn't identify sweeping through her. "I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same way, Mutt-Head, and I'd like for it to grow. John, I've got your back as much as you've got mine, so I think he already knows how much we mean to each other. I'll back off if I can when he comes, but I'm in this until we finish this."

John smiled. "You're sodding right that I've got your back, Yank!" She lay down on the bed, and he gathered her into his arms, and the two just enjoyed each other's presence.

I raised my eyebrows as I felt her hands take mine, and move them to her forehead.

Tanya sighed, and smiled softly. "Tit for tat. I've seen everything in your life, now you can see mine."

And so I did. Unlike mine, her tomboy life was sheltered and protected by loving but tough parents. I felt the love between them, the pain of their departure, and the resulting anger afterwards. I rejoiced at her successes, sympathied with her with her failures, and raged at the injustices done to her.

When it was done, I had nothing to say, so I acted. I brushed my lips against her soft and warm lips, which tasted sweeter and more addicting than I expected. I pulled back then, letting her know that she would be different from the other girls that I have had.

Tanya, seeing this, but wanting more, brought his lips to hers forcibly, and you can well imagine what happened after that!

* * *

 **Awfully sorry for my long absence, but real life can play hell with writing, so there's that.**

 **So, our team has finally gotten together! I'm still considering how this will go, but I don't intend to break them up by killing one off. But I can promise you that it will be dramatic!**

 **Until next time, lads and lovies, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When she woke up, she found her lover sprawled over her, both of them exhausted from what had been the best night of their lives, according to him, and she agreed wholeheartedly. Much as she would have liked to lie there forever, she was famished, so she rose and dressed before heading for the small kitchen.

The grin on her face stayed on her face as she made them breakfast, and became broader when she felt familiar strong arms wrap around her waist. "Well, 'ello, Gorgeous!"

"Hello yourself, Handsome," she said, not used to acting like a love-struck school girl, but found herself liking it. His very touch turned her on, along with that sexy accent of his. "Want some breakfast?"

Before I could answer, there was a knock at the door. "It's a mite early, but that's never stopped the Professor. Fuck me, does that specky geezer ever sleep?" I complained, sitting down in a chair, as Tanya made to answer the knock.

"Hey, Cuz!" Was all the warning she got after opening the door, before small arms wrapped around her waist.

Tanya smiled, returning the hug. "Hey, Kiddo!" In front of her stood her younger cousin, Lissette. She was small, only coming to Tanya's shoulder (Tanya being about 5'9"), petite but curvy, with long reddish-brown hair and blue-green eyes. She had a small, shapely face, and was as feisty as she was bookish. Graduating at the top of her class at West Point, she then worked in the Central Intelligence Agency, so it didn't come as a surprise to see her here. Lissette was highly intelligent, scoring at 'genius' level of the standard IQ tests, highly energetic, and could outsmart anybody who tried to get in her way. Tanya was the ass kicker of the two, while Lissette was the planner. "Are you here to see the freak show?"

I stood up, playfully indignant. "Oi! I'm still here!" I stepped up to the diminutive but pretty creature, and smiled down at her. "And who might you be, Pup?"

I was a little taken aback when the little thing hugged me as well. "I'm Lissette, and you must be John. Thanks so much for helping out my older cousin. You're from London, right? I recognize that accent from working there. Damn, you're the tallest Brit I've ever seen, and definitley the most dishy! What's with those tattoos on your face?" She said all of this at rapid pace, and reminded me a great deal of Lucy and Moro with the inner fire I saw in her eyes and the rapid pace of her verbage.

I grinned down at her, and kissed her on the forehead. "It's a right pleasure, little pup. What brings you here?"

Tanya folded her arms over her chest. "I'm kind of curious about that myself."

Lissette blushed at his gesture. "Call me Lizzy, limey, and don't call me little!" She said, gently at first, but it became a snarl on that last bit.

I chuckled. What a little Tigress! As attractive as she was, she was a bit too young for me, I thought, as she turned to her cousin. "I'm here to give you guys a mulligan."

Tanya snorted. "We work alone."

Lizzy shook her head. "That's what you always say, although that's the first time I've heard you including anyone else except yourself. Besides, you won't be saying that for long. I've got the info on who wants to off our resident genius."

Tanya raised her eyebrows. "Okay, Girl Wonder. Let's have it."

Lissette grinned. "Not just yet. I want to see Mr. Tall and Handsome transform first," she said, gesturing to me.

Tanya sighed, as I looked at her. "She loves animals, especially wolves," she explained.

Lissette raised a finger. "And I've always wanted to see one up close."

I was about to oblige her, but Tanya made us go out in the backyard, having no intention of letting me wreck our little home, which was smart on her part. This bloody place wasn't high enough to hold me.

When we had obeyed her order, Lissette was positivley hopping with anticipation. She let out a yelp as the tall man turned into an enormous black wolf with a red tail, easily five times the size of a normal wolf. He was the size of a large horse, sleek and beautiful. She was about to take a step back, but was too excited to stop now, so she stepped forward instead.

Tanya watched in amusement as her lover proceeded to lick her cousin's face, snuggle with her, gambol around her, and generally do anything that a puppy would do around its owner. Lissette ate it all up, giggling like a school-girl, and Tanya realized that the two were taking time off from their responsibilities, and seemed to just want to act out for a change. And it was good to see!

"Okay! Let's get started!" After a lot of fooling around, the three of them met at the small kitchen table.

Tanya, who was cleaning her new weapons, rolled her eyes. "About fucking time!"

Lissette returned the gesture. "Spoilsport!"

She then reached into the briefcase, and extracted two large folders. "The ones who are trying to kill Einstein are a two-man operation...only one of them is a woman."

Breathing heavily and grinning, I sat at the table. "Only two? This is going to be a lark!"

She opened one of the folders to reveal the picture of a skinny bald man with pale, scarred skin and wild eyes that screamed 'lunatic.' "Not so fast, Big Guy. This is Igor Karkonan Ivanovich, aged 42. He's better known as-"

"Crazy Ivan, the Soviet bomb genius," Tanya cut in. "I know the bastard by reputation only. The Reds took him out of one of their mental wards because he was so good at explosives, and he's a psychopath to the extreme."

I nodded. "Sounds like a decent bloke," I said sarcastically. "Let's send him off to hell where he belongs!"

Lissette ignored me, and opened the other folder. The picture was of a tall, strong-looking woman with dark eyes, a hard face, and shoulder-length black hair. "Natasha Volkova, aged 23. Graduated top of her class at the Vassili Zaitzev Sniper School, and she doesn't miss. Unlike Crazy Ivan, she is excellent at reconnaisance and stealth. She is the brains, and he is the trigger."

Tanya gritted her teeth. "That bitch is on my shit-list for sure. She killed a good friend of mine, and I'm going to kill her nice and slow!"

Lissette shrugged. "Well, Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee, for all your tough talk, you haven't backed jack-shit up. According to my reports, in fact, you've yet to rectify the situation. That ends today."

I frowned, rising from my chair. "Hang on, little pup. You can't just come in here-"

Tanya winced, as Lissette rose as well and poked John forcefully in the chest. The last guy to confront her like that got a broken nose...Well, guys who were not her superiors! "I can do anything I want, you giant lummox! I've come to take things in hand, and there's jack diddly you're going to do about it! Now, sit down, and shut up!"

John chuckled, obeying. "You remind me of someone I know back in jolly old England."

'Lucy, he means,' Tanya thought. 'Note to self: never let the two girls meet, or they'll tear things up!' "Got any bright ideas, Cuz?"

Lissette paused for a brief second, and then spoke. "They are only here for Einstein, so we spring whatever trap they set for him."

I raised my eyebrows. "You want to use him as bait? That's a very simple plan."

She shrugged. "Simple enough for even you two to remember," she snipped, making me chuckle again. Maybe Lissy was more like San's daughter than Lucy, who wouldn't be that insolent.

Tanya shook her head. "Not a chance in hell. If we fuck this up, we can kiss the war effort goodbye."

Lissy sniffed. "Yeah, but if you continue to sit on your butts, the same will happen anyway."

I shrugged. "Well, let's do it, as I've got nothing better to offer."

* * *

Einstein sighed, when we confronted him with the plan. "Well, I admit that I am not a man of violence, but neither do I like being caged like this."

Lissy nodded. "Thanks, Doctor Einstein. Nothing's going to happen to you, I swear."

* * *

"He is coming back to the cafe!" Ivan squealed gleefully.

Natasha sighed as she dialed in her sniper's scope, as Ivan practically dithered from excitement at hearing that that doddering old fool returning to the cafe which Ivan had damaged two weeks ago.

"He's not alone, Comrade. Those Capitalist whores and the Assassin are with him. All I need is one shot, and we can go home."

They were situated five miles away in the foothills, Natasha's rifle loaded and pointing in the direction of the small town. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you had listened to me, and hadn't rigged the wrong chair to explode."

He snorted. "It was not my fault that he sat in the wrong chair. I still say that blowing those three pigs sky high would be more of a victory instead of just shooting that old-"

She cut him off. "I don't give a damn what you say. We have our orders, and I'll kill those scum in my own time. Now, be silent, and let me concentrate. They are entering the establishment now."

* * *

"I don't like this," Tanya grunted, as she, John, her cousin, and their charge entered the bar. "I don't even know where to sit to keep that bitch's target off of us."

I shook my head. "I know exactly where to sit, as our winged friend told me where they were as we drove up to this place. Don't bother skivving off, you bleeding tart, as that will clue them into everything, and we'll lose them for good," I said, as she turned to the door.

Lissette spoke up, icy but alert, before Tanya could explode from being called a slut. "Lassie's right, Cuz. Stay frosty."

I frowned at her. "Lassie? Really? _Really_?"

Tanya slapped me on the back of the head, and I got back onto the subject. "Just trust me, chaps. I know what I'm sodding doing. Now, here's what we'll do."

* * *

Natasha smirked as the small party sat at a table that was easily visible from her perch. This was easier than she expected! She sighted down her scope, and fired. To her abject shock, there was a flash of steel that intersected between the bullet and the back of the target's head. "что ебать (What the fuck?)"

And then the bullet was speeding back from whence it had came, and took Ivan in the right between the eyes. For the first time in years, Natasha, the neice of the legendary Vassili Zaitzev, felt terror as she saw the Assassin standing in the window, looking directly at her, and waving at her.

How did he know she was here? It was impossible! She needed to move, get out of this place as fast as she could.

Before she could even move, a voice whispered into her ear. "Penny for the guy?" A second later, something hard hit the back of her head, and darkness claimed her.

* * *

"That went better than I expected," I said, when we had gotten back to our base.

Lissette had taken Einstein back to his lab, but not before telling me that she and I needed to talk about a certain sword.

The Soviet sniper was put in one of the many testing rooms, handcuffed to a chair, while Ivan's body was left to the beasts of New Mexico.

"Which part, your bullshit plan, or that bit of hocus pocus with that oversized pocket-knife of yours?" Tanya asked, still seething about being left out of his plan, and insulted to boot.

"It sodding worked, didn't it? What are you so pissed about?" I asked, nonplussed.

I flinched as she directed a glare at me. "I thought, when this partnership started out, let alone when we started fucking each other, that we'd share a fox-hole together. I thought your fights were my fights too!" She snarled, advancing on me.

I took a step back, keeping my voice level and calm, which is what I had done with San more times than I could even begin to count. "We are in the same fox-hole. I just knew that I could do it on my own, just this once, yeah?"

To my surprise, she sighed, deflating. "Fine, but don't cut me out of the action again, got it?"

I nodded. "Righto. So, what next?"

She took out one of her knives, and inspected it. "We get her to talk, of course. I've been waiting to find out how that bitch ticks ever since she killed a good friend of mine. Oh, I'm going to really enjoy this!"

I shook my head. "She won't talk. I know the type, Tanya, and she's one of them."

She met my eyes. "Maybe she won't talk to me, but she might talk to you. I prefer the rougher side of the interrogation technique, while it's hard to get you to shut the hell up."

I sighed, smiling slightly. "Say no more. I'll see if I can get her to yammer."

* * *

Natasha woke to a headache of a lifetime, handcuffed to a chair and sitting behind a small table. As she blinked to clear her blurry vision, she heard something descend on the table in front of her. She opened her eyes to see an open folder displaying her own photograph and extensive personal information.

"Natasha Volkova, Vassili Zaitsev's neice, yeah?" She looked up to see the gargantuan hooded figure of the Assassin that had killed Ivan and apparently captured her. "You really dropped a clanger here, haven't you?"

She tried to speak, could only manage a croak, and he gave her a drink of water before speaking again. "Drink up, luv. You'll need something to loosen up that throat of yours, because you'll be doing plenty of yaddering."

She quirked an eyebrow, checking the water for suspicious substances before downing the glass in one gulp. "I hope you are ready to wait for a great deal of time, you Captialist Pig. I recieved training on how to resist torture, so I invite you to do your worst."

The admittedly astronomically-handsome waved his hand dismissivley. "Your insults hurt, Dearie! Torture? Nah, I respect you too much for that. I would've tortured your friend-"

Natasha cut me off harshly. "He was not my friend. We were assigned together. In fact, I congratulate you on killing him, although I am curious as to how you did it with a sword."

He folded his arms over his chest, and smirked. Despite his clothing, she could see that he was built as a sculptured statue. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours!"

She grinned, despite her dutiful hatred for this pig. "Not very subtle. I'll tell you what you need to know, on one condition."

I raised my eyebrows. "That was quick, but I won't look a gift horse in the sodding mouth. What do you want?"

She shrugged. "There are rumors of you being able to turn into a beast...ah," she finished, as the man answered the rumors by muttering something under his breath, and turning into what was easily the largest wolf that had ever existed. Well, since she had promised to tell him what he and his friends needed to know, she did just that.

* * *

Tanya, who was watching through the reinforced door, let out a sigh. John had managed to get her to talk without pain involved, which shouldn't surprise her, because John was always a ladie's man. As long as they didn't fuck each other, she would let him work.

"So it is true. That's quite a large beast." The voice next to her was deep, rough, and oozing charisma. The voice, along with the stench of a lit cigar and the remnant stench of years of smoking, was all she needed to know who this man was.

Tanya didn't turn her head to see the tall and powerfully-built Afro-British man next to her. "General Couch, it's been a long time. What kept you?"

The head of the Secret Air Service snorted. His black hair was cut short under a blue beret, his slate grey eyes ever watchful and grim, his boyish but scarred face from decades of combat with a jutting jaw seemingly fixed into a scowl. "He and you are not the center of my universe, you bloody Yank." His accent was English, having been born and raised there, but wasn't at all similar to John's London one, a lofty lilt that had always raised Tanya's hackles.

Tanya folded her arms over her chest. "All evidence to the contrary, if you're here. What do you want?"

He gestured wordlessly to her lover, who had resumed his human shape, and the seat that the cocky bastard had been sitting in. Now Natasha was speaking, but Tanya's attention was on the General. It didn't really matter anyway, as it was being recorded.

Tanya shook her head. "Fuck that! He's mine, in more ways than one. If you're meaning to ship him off to wherever you limeys train-"

He cut her off. "He's a citizen of Her Majesty's kingdom, and is thus under her jurisdiction. And the orders to bring him back to England came straight from her lips."

She turned to him. "Wherever he goes, I go. If you don't like it, you can shove that goddamned beret up your tea-sucking...what the hell is this?" She asked, as he silently handed her an enveloped letter, addressed to her.

"Open it, Parker, and find out," he suggested, using her sirname just to show how much he knew about her.

Opening it, she found that it was a letter from General Carter, concerning her next employment. When she was done reading, she glared balefully at the man's smug face. "I'm going to be a foreign consultant to the SAS, while he's going to be part of your team? Are you out of your skull?"

General Couch smiled. "Consider that a good bit of international diplomacy, Miss. Your payment will come via yearly deposit into your account. Welcome to the SAS, Agent. You and your intruiguing lover will report to Lakenheath RAF/USAAF base exactly a week from now. If you don't arrive at the aforementioned time, I'll find you and your comrade wherever you may bloody hide, and bring you to the same base by force. That will be all." Before she could even splutter a reply, he was gone.

She let out a roar of frustration, and stomped off to make a phone call to a certain general. "Get your scrawny ass out of the way, Four Eyes!" She snarled at the unlucky scientist that happened to be using the nearest phone. With a yelp, he vanished, and she took the hanging phone and pounded in the number to her employer.

General Carter picked up the phone near his cot at its ring. "This is General-"

"What the hell, Carter? You said we could return to the front when we came back to the motherfucking camp, and now you're sending us to the _fucking_ United Kingdom!" Tanya was in one of her rages, and wasn't in the mood for any more bullshit.

"Cool your heels, Agent. This actually has more to do with the Wolf-Man than you. Since he is a citizen of Her Majesty's Empire, I wasn't about to cause a goddamned international incident by refusing them. And I made sure that you would be along with him."

"You lied to me, you son of a bitch. After all the things I've done for you and the war effort, too!" Tanya snarled.

His voice raised significantly, and she had to hold the phone away from her ear to keep from being deafened. "Save the fucking drama for the stage, Parker! Everything you've ever done for the Allies you did for money and for your own lust for getting back at the Reds for killing your father! As successful as you've been, you have been an utter pain in my ass!"

"Why, you-" Tanya began, but was interrupted.

"Getting back to the matter at hand, the SAS is one of the most experienced and frequently deployed combat teams in the world, so you'll see battle sooner than you think. If you don't like it, find yourself another fucking employer, and I know that you are well aware that no one else I know of will employ you. Do I make myself clear?"

Growling her acceptance, she slammed the phone back onto it's hook. "See if I'll ever work for you again!"

* * *

Back in the interrogation room, I reverted to my normal shape, and sat down. "Righto, beautiful. Your turn!"

For the first time in quite a long time, Natasha felt a pleasant clench in her gut, and became very hot and bothered. Rare was the man who called her beautiful. "Since speaking of my past is somewhat redundant, handsome, I'll start with who ordered the assassination."

I raised an eyebrow behind my hood. "Let me guess: the fucker who calls himself 'Uncle Joe?'"

She shook her head, her face set and grim. "No, not my Premier, not directly. It was his top advisor, a man known only as Kane."

I frowned. "I didn't know that your Man of Steel trusted anybody enough to let him call the shots. He's recycled, shot, that is, anyone who's had even the least bit of power."

She shrugged. "Be that as it may, Kane has got some kind of hold over glorious Comrade Stalin. I do not know anything more of the man, as his origins are shrouded in secrecy, but he has amassed a great deal of power and influence around the world. Perhaps you should do well to be wary of this man."

I nodded. "Thanks, Red. I'll see what I can do to get you out of whatever cackhole they put you in."

She frowned, seeing that he was dead serious. "And why would you do that for me?" Her eyes widened as he pointed at the camera in the top left corner of the room, and said camera exploded into a shower of sparks.

"What are you?" She asked, visibly shaken.

"I'm complicated. My powers aside, we are very much alike. That's why I'm going to help you. See you soon, yeah?"

* * *

"What the fuck was that about?" Tanya asked, after Natasha was taken away, presumably to some kind of prison.

"Nothing all that important. What's with the grouchy face? Not that it matters, because I love having angry sex with you!"

She slapped the back of my head, but had a blush on her face. "Oh, shut up, Werewolf! We've got new orders."

"The SAS? Wow, we've certainly chucked up in the world, haven't we?" I asked, when the two of us were back in our room.

I sat at the table, feet on the table, a glass of hard whiskey in my hand. Whiskey was a bit harsh for my taste, but it was good enough. "They're the best of the best, and we're going to be hobnobbing with them."

Tanya snorted, shoving my feet off the table. "Eat your heart out, then. All I'm expecting is bunch of type-A jackasses trying to get into my pants."

I shook my head. "I'll tear apart any who bloody look you in a way you don't like, let alone touch you. Okay, I'll admit that I can't be everywhere at once, but I bloody well will try."

She bit her lip. "I want to be at the front."

I nodded. "So do I, but I'm sure we'll get back to the dance soon enough."

"Shockingly enough, the big galoot is is right. The SAS is one of the most experienced special ops programs the Allies have, and I'll be joining you guys after I'm done wrapping things up at Langley." Lissette was back, having let herself in the open doorway. "I'm stoked to work for those guys."

"What would you know about fighting?" Tanya growled. "You're going back to a comfy desk, while I've been in the thick of the fight for years."

Lissette ignored her, looking at me instead. "Got your bags packed, Big Guy."

I nodded. "I have none to pack, so I'll say yes.

She rose then, suddenly awkward. "Well, see you around, guys."

Tanya stepped forward, and hugged her. "See you around, Genius. Take care."

Lissette hugged her back. "You too, Tough Girl."

She looked towards me next. "Well, Wolfie, I'll miss the fur!"

I pulled her into a hug, and kissed her on the forehead. "And I'll miss your energy, Pup."

She pulled away seconds later, made for the door, and then stopped. "Oh, to hell with it!"

She turned to her older cousin. "Sorry, Tans, but a girl's gotta to do what a girl's gotta do."

Tanya clenched her teeth, but nodded. "Make it snappy."

Lissette walked back towards me, stretched up on her tiptoes, grabbed my collar, and kissed me long and hard. Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, I returned the kiss automatically.

"Damn, you sure know how to make a girl's world spin!" Lissette remarked, after she had broken the kiss. Turning back to Tanya, she said. "You are one lucky duck, Cousin! Catch you later, and sooner than you think!" With a slap to my arse, she was gone before I could say anything.

"Well, that was interesting. I should've figured she'd have the nerve, but I feel like I just kissed San," I said, shuddering from the very thought.

Tanya couldn't fight a grin. "She's got guts. Come on, let's say goodbye to the Doc."

* * *

The specky bloke only took the time to thank us, and shake our hands before bustling off to continue his work. Within an hour, we were on a plane headed for jolly old Heathrow. When we got there, we were traversing our way through the multitudes in the same airport.

"Damn, what a zoo!" Tanya said, shaking her head. "I haven't been to this place in years, and the amount of people going through this over-grown shack still hasn't changed."

I smiled. "That's Heathrow for you! Shouldn't we have some uniformed twat waiting for us?"

She looked at her watch. "Well, I called the General, told him we were coming, and he told us to meet him here. The problem is, Dog Breath, we're three hours early. And yes, I did change the goddamned watch to fit your fucking time zone!" She finished, as I opened my mouth to ask.

I sighed. "Well, we need to find something to pass the time."

As if on queue, my enhanced senses caught a voice that I hadn't heard in many years: "How was America, Lu?" I turned to see Peter hugging Lucy, who was lugging a trolley (British term for wheeled suitcases), and my heart almost stopped.

"Hello, Peter. It was quite fascinating, and Susan is doing well. She'll be home within a week," Lucy replied, and I felt rooted to the spot. It had been so long since I had seen them, and despite the fact that they left me, my heart lept with joy at seeing them again.

* * *

Tanya, who went a short distance before realizing that he wasn't following, turned back, and her lips parted in surprise as she say what had stopped him short. "Holy shit!"

Her expletive brought the attention of Peter, who turned to her, a stern expression on his face. "Can I help you? There's no need for that kind of language." His eyes widened. "Wait, are you Agent Tanya Adams?"

Tanya raised her eyebrows at the young man. "Sure I am. You know my name, kid?"

Peter nodded, eyeing her with interest. "Who doesn't? I'm Peter Pevensie, by the way," he said, moving forward, his hand out.

She took it, already knowing his name from watching John's memory, and glowered as he kissed it politely, pulling her hand away after pointedly shaking it. Admittedly, give the kid ten years, and he could have any girl he would want! "Nice to meet you. Strong grip you've got there, kiddo. I've heard a alot of good things about you from him," she said, pointing at John.

Peter did a double take when his eyes turned to me. "Blimey! John?"

* * *

I lowered my hood, tears in my eyes. "Hullo, Mate. It's been donkey's years. You're looking well." Turning to Lucy, I crouched down, my tears flowing down my face now. "Hello, little Pup. Where's my hug?"

Seconds later, a dark-haired missile caught me straight in the mid-section, knocking me back a step. "John! Oh, how I've missed you!" Lucy sobbed, as we hugged.

Tanya smiled softly as she watched the reunion, as Peter pumped John's hand. "Cripes, mate? How did you get here?"

I grinned back, shaking his hand with my right, and holding Lucy close with my left hand. "It's a long story, Pete. Sit down, and I'll show you both," I said, pointing to a nearby set of chairs.

Peter and Lucy, although confused, did as I asked.

"Oh, John," Lucy sighed, after I had showed them both through Gabriel's powers. "I thought I heard you shouting after us as we left Narnia." She leaned into my arms, hugging me close.

I kissed her hair. "It doesn't matter, Pup. I'm here now, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stay with you. Our valet is on his way."

Peter smiled. "That would be Father, I think. He mentioned something about picking up Allied operatives, and picking us up as well. I'm sure we can convince him to let you stay for a time at our house."

I raised my eyebrows. "Your father's in the SAS? I'm impressed."

Lucy shook her head. "No, he's not. Actually, I'm not all that certain what he does. He doesn't tell anyone what he does, not even our Mum. John, Susan will be back within the week. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you before we head off to school a few months from now. She's missed you very much."

I smiled softly. "I'd be chuffed to see her too, if I get the chance."

Lucy turned to Tanya, smiling. "I'm sure Father would be happy to let you stay as well, Ms. Adams."

Tanya smiled down at the girl. Damn, this girl had to be Lissette's British twin! "Whatever floats his boat, Honey. And call me Tanya."

* * *

When the valet arrived, it was indeed Peter and Lucy's father, and it didn't take much convincing from Lucy to get him to have us over for the week. For one thing, the base was rather disconcertingly close to the Pevensie's country home. For another, Lucy clearly had her Dad's adoration, and I couldn't blame the bloke for that!

Major Pevensie of her Majesty's Secret Service, as he drove the four passengers to their modest little home, listening to them closely. John and his two children were putting up an admittedly good act of being less than familiar with each other, but he was too good of a detective to be fooled. Peter and Lucy were extraordinarily trusting of the gigantic bloke, judging by the affectionate and trusting looks they tried but failed to hide from their father.

Some time ago, he had spoken to both about John, and they had told him that John was a wandering Allied assassin that had met them in London, and had taken such a shine to them that he decided to stay with them during their time in the country when the Soviets were bombing England. He could see that this was true, but not all of the truth.

The looks that passed between his children and the chap in question spoke of something much more, as if he protected them from something drastic. While he wasn't about to throw John out on his arse, he would get the information out of the enormous killer one way or the other. And he had a feeling John would tell him everything when the time was right, and it wouldn't take too much persuasion in that case.

There was also the matter of the American Agent. It was clear that Tanya Adams and John were in love, and that everything he had ever heard about her was true. She was a force, with boundless energy. Pushy, aggressive and brash, she was every American stereotype he had ever heard about, but there were very few people who didn't respect her. And the way she smiled and chatted with Lucy spoke of a maternal nature that she was clearly unused to showing.

"Well, you two chaps have been getting around, eh? Germany, America, and now London," he said to the two in question, prying for information.

Tanya shot him a flat look. "Orders are orders, Archie."

The Major raised his eyebrows. "You don't agree with your orders?"

Tanya glowered at him. "I don't give a sh...darn what I do, as long as I get paid," she said, changing her language for the present company, something she hadn't done in years.

Lucy poked Tanya in the hip. "Don't talk to my father like that!"

I watched with a great deal of surprise as Tanya wilted, and muttered an apology to the man in question. Lucy never continued to amaze!

"Think nothing of it, Ms. Adams. But if you were a true mercenary, you wouldn't care who you fought for. You chose the right side, of course," Major Pevensie assured her.

I grinned, realizing where Edmund got his silver tongue from. "Too right, she did!"

He snapped a look to me. "As for you, Mr. Lewis, before Germany, the Queen's records say nothing of you, not even your birth, let alone your citizenship. But you do have your own apartment in Smithsfield, and I haven't even started on the claptrap I heard about you from America."

I winced. "You don't waste any bloody time, do you? Well, I was going to wait for a better time to tell you everything, but since we are nearing a small town, I'll break everything to you there."

Tanya gave me a nervous look, as did Peter and Lucy, but I gave them a reassuring wink and smile.

The Major sighed. "Make no mistake, son, I am grateful to you for taking a shine to my children, but I want some ruddy answers."

I waved my hand. "I completely understand, Major. You'll get your answers when we stop."

And stop we did, ten minutes later, in a cozy little town. While we were on our way to some kind of restaraunt, it was a testament to Lucy and Peter's trust in me that they didn't question me besides giving me nervous looks.

Tanya, however, was never one to stay quiet for long. "What the hell, John? Are you out of your fucking limey mind?"

I turned to her, wincing as her fingernails dug into my hand as she grasped my forearm. "If you've got a better idea, Darling, I'm open to suggestions. He's got enough information to call bollocks on anything that even sounds like a lie."

Peter cleared his throat. "I'd hate to interrupt, but would you please stop using such inappropriate language, Agent Adams?"

Lucy had no time to assure Peter that she had heard worse, because Tanya had already rounded on him, her finger poking into Peter's chest. "Now look, kid, you look like you're about twelve, so let me clue you in on something. Nobody tells me what to, you little squirt. I don't care if you were King of goddamned England, let alone King of a fucking Disney-esque world at the say-so of an overgrown magical pussycat! I'll say what I want, when I want, and no one can stop me, let alone a fucking kid. Capisce, King Jackass?"

"That's enough out of you!" Lucy stepped forward, eyes blazing, confronting the elder woman. She may have only been about twelve years old, and under Tanya's perfect breasts (Tanya's being D-cup, at the very least!) in height, but she made up for it in raw passion. "I can take insults to my brother, but insults to Aslan is crossing the line. He's the most loving, wise, gentle, and powerful creature I've ever met, and if I hear you insult again, I'll make you regret it!"

There was a long pause, Lucy and Tanya staring each other down, neither budging an inch.

What broke the tense atmosphere was James's voice, hard and strong. "What are you all on about? King's and Lions?"

I raised my hand calmingly. "Easy, Major. I'll explain when-"

He cut me off, pointing to a bench. "You'll explain here, you bloody giant!"

I shrugged. "Right. Take a seat, and I'll tell you everything." But when he sat, I decided to show him. Before he could stop me, my hand pressed against his forehead, and gave him what he asked.

* * *

When I took my hand away, he stared at me without actually seeing me for a long moment. Then, he rose to his feet, pale but steady. Turning to the rest, he said in a calm voice, "Let's continue to the pub."

"Daddy, what did John show you?" Lucy asked, as we continued our walk.

James turned to her, and smiled gently. "Everything that you've not told me what you four have been up to while in the country. Don't look so scared, Lucy. Ever since I've come back from the Front, I've noticed that all four of my children have matured to the extent that they act like adults in children's bodies." He stopped, and turned to hug both his children, whispering words to each that I couldn't hear, but drew tears from both Peter and Lucy.

Turning to me, he stepped forward, and laid a hand on my shoulder. "The things you've done for them, lad, I can't ever repay you for."

I smiled. "Then don't bother, Major."

He leaned close to me as well. "I can't wait to see Lu's face when you turn into your hairy self!"

I grinned toothily. "Neither can I! I'm going to _make a song and dance about it_ (British for 'make a big deal about it')!"

* * *

After a short meal, we continued our journey. Before we could reach our destination, the Pevensie father decided to stop at a hotel for the night. We were able to pay for enough rooms to make everything comfortable, so everything went swimmingly.

Except for Tanya, who was still not used to sleeping peacefully such quiet places, having more experience sleeping in busy bases and on the front lines. So she did as she always did when she couldn't sleep. Reaching into her backpack, she extracted dozens of pistol magazines, and began to load them one by one with bullets, using a small desk near the bed for stacking the magazines.

After ten magazines were loaded, she heard the door open. "You should be asleep."

She was expecting John to answer, but he didn't. "I was never all that deep a sleeper."

Tanya turned to Lucy, surprised. "Okay, Honey. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Lucy smiled, and shook her head. "Not at all. I can see that you were expecting John to come tuck you in, right?"

Tanya let out a snort, reading the double meaning in her words. "That obvious, huh?"

Lucy giggled. "Oh, yes. I've had experience with couples in both worlds, and you are clearly in love with each other. It is wonderful to see how his face lights up when he looks at you, or talks to you. Not one girl has managed that before you. It is good to see."

Tanya turned back to her task, her face warming. As much pleasure as she felt, it was tempered by the fear of losing something that she held so dear in a future battle. "I feel the same, I guess. I'm not all used to that, either. It's kinda wierd to talk to a girl who used to be a woman."

Lucy gestured silently to the bed, and Tanya nodded her acceptance of the request. "I'm still a woman, just in a girl's body. Agent Tanya, I can see that you're...unsettled by what you feel. While I've never been in your position as far as your feelings go, I've been in battle before, and I know the unreasoning fear behind such things."

Tanya raised her eyebrows. "You're a very perceptive kid...woman, Lucy. When did you fight?"

Lucy sighed, both at the memories of the past, and at Tanya's evasion. "It was a foolish thing, an action of stupidity that I've regretted ever since. When I was only thirteen, I was angry at being left behind so many times, so when Peter and Edmund left Cair Paravel to fight the northern giants, I stole along with the archers."

Tanya shook her head. "Damn it, Lucy. You've got moxy, but that was a huge mistake. Things like that are best left to people who are born for it," she said, surprising herself by hugging the clearly distressed young woman, and giving a damn to boot. There was something about Lucy that brought out her protective nature, something which only Lissette had managed to do.

Lucy smiled, returning the hug. "I know, and I've regretted it ever since. Peter and Edmund were more frightened than angry when I told them, but they allowed me to command the archers in future battles. It is a heavy burden you carry, Tanya, but any happiness that you can come by would best be exploited. You love John, and he loves you, and that's all there is to it."

Tanya shrugged. "I'll think about it, Sweetie. Now, why don't you head on back to bed?"

Lucy fidgeted. "Well, I was being honest when I said that I was a light sleeper, but I didn't say why."

Tanya grimaced. The poor little chigger was having nightmares. She safed her guns, and removed her shoulder straps of her hip holsters. She then lay down on the bed, and gestured to Lucy. "Come on. You can sleep next to me. The best way to get the nightmares to fuck off is to sleep against someone else."

Smiling, Lucy accepted her invitation, and the older woman held her close after she get on to the bed. "Is that one reason why you sleep with our resident Assassin?"

Tanya snorted. "One out of many, Honey!" Shortly afterward, both females were asleep, nestled against the other, Tanya's blanket draped over Lucy.

* * *

In my room, I was just settling down for the night when there was a knock at the door. I opened it, and a familiar wolf-cloaked shape hit me right in the chest, small wiry arms wrapped around me.

"What kept you?" I said, when I returned to my wolf shape after a long hug, the two of us curled on the bed. "I haven't seen you in two nights."

She stroked my fur in just the way I had always liked it. "Well, it was hard to find a time for Gabriel to allow me to come to you, with the places you've been cooped up in without causing a scene. I would like to meet Lissette in the near future. I like her spirit and intelligence."

I nodded, giving her face an affectionate lick. "I'm just happy to see you again. My mind's all a dither now that the Pevensies are back. Oi!" I yelped as she gave one of my ears a twist.

"You're thinking like a human, and that's why you're rattled like a Kodama's head, you stupid fool," San lectured. "You cannot fight well unless you drive fear from your heart, and that snake-voiced filthy coward thirsts for your death more than ever."

Before I could answer, I heard a fluttering of wings, and covered my eyes in time to shade it from Gabriel's arrival. "Good morning, Vietnam!"

I rolled my eyes. "As chuffed as I am to see you, you still need to work on your light show."

The angel scoffed. " _Whatchoo talking about, Lewis_? I'd have you know that there are people around the world love my little display."

I sighed, holding San close, who was rolling her eyes, obviously used to Gabriel's quirky nature. "Can we get to the reason as to why you are here?"

Gabriel sighed. "See, that's my dealio with you, you big goon. You take life too seriously, despite your flippant remarks. Well, unlike most of the time, I have good news on the Lucifer front. See, despite his arrogant sneakiness, Luci is unnerved by his recent failures."

I raised my eyebrows. "He's running scared?"

Gabriel wagged his finger. "No, he's unnerved. There's a difference, Bone-head. The reason he's unnerved is not because of you or me, but his kingdom...down below. Now, hell is not just a place, unlike what some may believe. It is a state of mind: arrogance, bigotry, hatred, the will to dominate, yadda yadda yadda. It's all controlled by evil spirits, with Lucifer currently in the driver's seat. But evil spirits don't like working with guys that screw up, so that might just change if Lu keeps failing his main job."

I frowned. "So Lucifer isn't the King of Hell?"

Gabriel snorted. "Oh, he's always liked to call himself that, but it's really God who's in control of that dung-heap, much to his chagrin. As to why he lets evil spirits play Game of Thrones with each other, he lets them believe that they are driving the wheel because if he doesn't, they don't face the consequences of their actions. He and my _bromigos_ only step in when they try to kill each other. In hell, it's survival of the fittest, and now that Lucy isn't doing so good, others want the shots that been denied them for so long. So, business is booming. He's back in hell, trying to beat them back into shape, but he's having all sorts of trouble with doing that."

I nodded. "I'm not one to question Dad's reasoning, but is all this good news? Lucifer's going to be throwing everything but the kitchen sink at me, after all."

Gabriel waved his hand dismissvley. "Bah, he will, but me and my home-boys ain't going to let you take it on the chin, or snout, without giving you a mulligan now and then. Besides, once in a while, you'll come across guys like you: outcasts, guys with odd powers, stuff like that. And I'm sure you'll enjoy at least some of the guys and gals that come your way. Well, bye for now, my little Assassin!" So saying, there was a sound of wings flapping, and he was gone.

"I have to go too," San said, kissing my snout. "I'll be back, little brother."

I licked her cheek, affection flowing through me like fire on dry grass. "And I'll be waiting, luv."

When she was gone, I walked down the hall to Tanya's room, saw the adorable display of her and Lucy sleeping in each other's arms, and curled up at the foot of their door. Tanya would make an incredible mother one day!

* * *

"I'm so very proud of you, Peter. You've done more than I could ever have hoped," James said, smiling and hugging his first born, as the two met before bed.

"It wasn't just me, Dad. It was Aslan and John for the most part," Peter replied modestly, but flushed with pride all the same.

"Granted, but you still stuck it out, son," James countered. "I'm still not sure how I feel about that bloke. He's a killer, after all."

Peter shrugged. "I understand your concern, but I trust John with my life, with everything in me. You should trust him too. He died for us, killed for us, and protected us from even himself."

James sighed. "If you think so much of the man, then I will give him a go. Lucy adores him, so there's that as well. When are you going to tell him about Susan's...changes."

Peter sighed as well. Susan had been losing her faith in Narnia and Aslan, spending her time with her insipid little friends and parties. "I will tomorrow. Perhaps he'll bring the real Susan back, and he's the only one who might have a chance."

James nodded. "Well, looking at how much he adores her as a second mother, I think he will. But let's get some rest."

* * *

When Lucy woke in the morning, gave her thanks to Tanya, and exited the room, she shrieked as she tripped over a massive wolf sleeping at the foot of their door.

"Bleeding, bugger, shit!" The wolf sprang into wakefullness, swearing up a storm.

Lucy, who had been creeping backwards like a crab in fear, stopped. "John?"

"Goddammit, you walking carpet!" Tanya roared at John, standing in the doorway. "What the hell were you thinking?"

I ignored my lover, and spoke to Lucy. "Yes, it's me, luv."

She reached her hand out with the utmost caution, and I rewarded her with a nuzzle and a lick. "Well, you certainly have some explaining to do," she said, trying to sound stern, but still smiled at the huge creature as she patted him.

They were cut off when James and Peter came rushing out of their rooms, the former with his gun out. On reflex, James trained said gun onto the monstrously-large wolf.

"Drop the gun, or you'll go down with it!" Tanya snarled, her own gun out. A second later, James lowered the gun, already knowing John's secret. "Sorry, Miss Adams. Old habits."

"Lucy, get away from it! It'll eat you!" Peter yelled protectively.

"Come on, mate. Don't tell me you believe that load of rubbish about wolves being savages. We only attack humans if they attack us," I said, nuzzling Lucy's cheek, sending her into wild giggles.

Peter stammered wordlessly before I reverted to my human form. "There, chum. Happy now?"

Peter went pale. "Bloody hell!"

James sent his son a reproachful look at his language before speaking to the assembled group. "Come on, chaps. Let's get some breakfast while John tells the whole story this time."

After I had revealed what I hadn't told, Lucy looked sick and Peter looked grave. "That was not a smart thing to do, John. How many times have I told you to tread carefully when charging into situations when the enemy is better armed?" Peter asked John, who bristled. "Well, I didn't do it to spite you, I promise!"

Lucy spoke in a tinny voice. "How can you be so casual about this, John? You were shot and killed, and you act like it is nothing."

I shrugged. "I'm here now, so why don't we just drop it?"

Lucy stood from her chair, her voice and temper rising. Neither Peter nor her father moved to stop her. "No, I jolly well will not drop it! You promised me, after that witch tried to kill you, that you would stop being so reckless and almost suicidal. And what do you go and do?"

I smiled at her. "Sombody learned her lesson from Susan-"

I was interrupted when her little fist pounded the table we were sitting around. Luckily, the food was already all scarfed up. "Don't make one of your bloody jokes right now, John Elder Lewis, or I'll give you a seeming-to like Susan used to do!"

Tanya let out a snort, both at the memory of Susan giving John a tanning, and the way John shrunk into the chair he was sitting in, pouting like a child. "Well, it isn't like I try to get myself sodded up."

Lucy sighed. "Sometimes you make me wonder, you big clod."

After a pause, the Major cleared his throat. "Well, now that that's settled, let's get moving. I gave the General a call last night, and he consented to John and Tanya staying over at our house. Furthermore, he assured me that your assignments will be to your satisfaction," he finished, looking hard at Tanya, who bit back an acidic reply.

* * *

Before we continued our journey, Peter pulled me aside, and told me of Susan's denial of Narnia. Apparently, the four pups had gone back to Narnia, and restored the throne of Narnia to some prince who, unlike his relatives, loved Narnia. Aslan had told Peter and Susan that they would never return to Narnia, and Susan had taken that to mean that she should forget everything about Narnia. What was worse is that she would laugh at them whenever they brought Narnia up, and had caused a great deal of pain between the four children.

I felt my anger rise. "How dare she? How dare she treat you like that? Oh, I'll set her to rights!" I stormed, pacing back and forth. "Don't worry about a thing, Peter. I'll sort this out."

Peter could only sigh, and nod.

* * *

The Pevensie's house was an impressive two-story stone house built close to the base that would be our HQ. The tiled roof was a deep red, and the house was almost five times the size of my London apartment. The inside was plain but comfortable, with furniture and settings one would expect from a middle class family. "Nice place," Tanya murmered to herself, as they stepped into their living room. The downstairs consisted of a large living room, a dining room, a kitchen, and a couple of bathrooms. It was from the kitchen that Mrs. Pevensie emerged.

"Hello, Jamie and dear ones!" Like Susan, she was tall and stately, with her face and poise. But she also had Lucy's auburn hair, and her eyes (passionate and intelligent), although she wore wire-rimmed spectacles. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a clean white apron over it, and she moved with confidence and fire. After hugging her family, she turned to us newcomers.

"Agent Adams, how wonderful to meet you. I want to thank you for all the good things you've done for the Allies, and want you to know that you are a credit to women everywhere." She said warmly, shaking the Agent's proffered hand.

"Thanks, Mrs. Pevensie. Please call me Tanya," Tanya said, reddening from the compliments.

Mrs. Pevensie smiled. "Then call me Lydia, Tanya."

Removing my hood, I caught a glimpse of Lucy and Peter sneaking up the carpeted stairs, presumably to get Edmund to come down, before Lydia turned her gaze to me.

I bowed, smiling at the woman. "John Elder Lewis, Madam."

Her eyes widened. "John Elder Lewis? The John who looked after my babies while they were in the country while those wretched red beasts were bombing London?"

I nodded. "Aye, Miss, and it was my privilige to keep an eye on those little pups. Right good ones, they are!"

Before I could say more, she took my hands in hers. "Oh, I've wanted to meet you for years! You should've heard my children talk about how wonderful and brave you were. You were like another father to them, and they were so sad when you left to fight those beastly Communists. I can never do anything to repay you!" She finished by kissing me on both cheeks, fanning herself as she stepped away. "Dear me, I'm all of a flutter. I'll go and make some tea and crumpets."

I whistled as she reentered the kitchen. "You're a lucky bloke, Major."

He grinned. "Of course I bloody am! Now, seeing that Lucy and Peter are upstairs, most likely clueing Edmund in on your arrival, I'm sure they would be more than happy to show you to your room while the tea is warming up."

* * *

After going upstairs, we didn't need to find the kids, because the kids found us. "By the Mane of Aslan, it is you!" Edmund, as grave and serious as ever, still managed a grin and a hug when he first saw me.

"I'm chuffed to see you too, Pup," I said, returning the hug, before introducing him to my lover.

"It's an honor to meet you, Agent," Edmund said, taking one of her hands, and politely kissing it, as Peter had done.

She grimaced, and moved her hand so that she was shaking his. "Save your lips for other dames, Black Prince. Nice to meet you too."

He looked at me in surprise. "You told her?"

Sniggering, I rubbed my hands together. "Of course she does, mate. Righto. Well, when Mum comes back from the States, the band'll be back together. After I set her to rights, that is. What?" I finished, as the three children exchanged a tremulous look. "Peter already told me about her. I'll bring her back, no matter what I have to do. She hasn't forgotten me like she did Narnia, has she?" I asked worriedly.

Tanya leaned against the door, listening to the goings on while ignoring the meaningful looks Peter was giving her. She would leave when she was good and fucking ready.

The littlest Pevensie laid a hand on John's arm. "Of course not. She still misses you, although she tries not to show it. But when I've heard her say your name while she's sleeping."

John shoulders slumped, and she could tell that that had hit him right between the eyes. "Then it'll be down to me to bring her back."

Edmund patted me on the shoulder. "I'm sure you will. But let's not think about that now. All three of us are chuffed to see you."

He grunted, and stretched out his arms. "Well, what are you waiting for, Pups?"

There was no hesitation as the three came into his arms, and the four hugged. Tanya smiled softly, and decided to leave them alone for a bit.

* * *

She joined the two Pevensie parents downstairs, and took the cup of tea proffered her. After a bit of small-talk, Lydia cleared her throat. "I hear you will be working for the Special Air Service. I work for them as well, in a certain group that shall become vital in the years to come, and let me assure you that you'll like working for our outfit more than you think."

Tanya shrugged moodily. "I hope so. The last thing I want is to be ogled and come on to by a bunch of horny thugs."

Lydia sniffed. "I doubt any will try. They are very professional, and you have a man that would scare the daylights out of any who would attempt to do such a thing. Love is a wonderful thing, Tanya, especially in cases when love is fleeting because of one's profession. And you've got it bad, and so does he. Do you want children, dear?"

Tanya hadn't thought about it, but she wouldn't mind having some kid like Lucy as her own. "Yeah, but not until this damned war is over."

James smirked. "You may not have a choice on that, Adams. John looks like a chap that can give a girl at least a few-" he was cut off when his wife kicked him under the table.

"What my husband meant to say is that pregnancies ought to be looked forward to. Isn't that right, _Dear_?" She finished, her tone becoming menacing on her last word.

"Yes, of course, dear, leave it to me," he practically whimpered.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Tanya said, liking Lydia Pevensie more and more by the minute. The two women exchanged a grin, knowing that they had made a friend for life.

* * *

When John came downstairs, it was obvious to the parents that their children adored the enormous man. To be honest, who could blame them, Lydia thought.

He was extraordinarily handsome, and despite his sword and the fact that he was one of the feared Assassins, he seemed very gentle and easy to trust. He would be a good father if he had any children, and she could tell by Tanya's smile that the Agent knew as well.

As for the American, she was everything her file said she was: tough, brash, and readily able to fight at the drop of a hat. Lydia noted that Tanya had to fight to curb her language around Lydia's children, and hid a smile. Tanya had spent too much time with men, judging from the harsh language that Tanya was clearly used to spewing. But Lydia could also tell that Tanya had motherly instincts buried inside of her, and that was good for the younger woman's future.

But her curiosity of John overrode all further thoughts. "John, may I ask where you have been these past years? You disappeared without a trace after my dears came back, ironically just as you appeared: without a trace."

The Assassin gulped. "Well, that's a bit hard to explain. As much as I'd love to tell you the truth, there's no way you would believe my story. I don't even believe half of what I've experienced. If you want, I can show you."

Lydia frowned, nonplussed, and looked to her husband and children, who gave her nods of encouragement. "All right, then."

* * *

Minutes later, she had to sit down. The memories that John had just shown her blew her mind. Angels, Lions, the Devil, Narnia. The only proof was that, and the actions of her children when the Pevensie family was relocated here.

They had only been gone a few months, and they had changed, especially Edmund. Edmund, formerly troubled and at odds with his family, was now calm and as affectionate with them all as she could hope for. No longer did he snap or hide away from them, but was just the opposite.

Peter had become more grounded, less likely to want to join the war or go off on any adventures. Instead of waiting anxiously to join the war effort, he stayed back and watched with an air of pensive sadness. Now Lydia understood that Peter was unwilling because he had experienced so much war and death on his own.

Susan, beautiful and logical, had become a mother to this strange and wayward giant, and when he had left, she had drifted into staying out late and going out into the city.

Lucy was the heart and soul of the family, fiery and clever, brave and resourceful, unshakable in her faith to that strange lion that had sent John to look after them.

And John, the man who traveled worlds and universes with a smirk on his face and a quip on his lips, but his eyes held a profound sadness. He had been through too much for one man to handle, and it was a wonder he hadn't descended into madness.

After she had regained her breath, she turned to her children, who waited anxiously for her reaction. "My wonderful little monarchs, how proud I am of you. Shall I give you a curtsey?"

There was laughter from all three children, affection and relief evident on their faces. "Please don't hesitate. It's not like you're our Mum." Edmund said dryly.

Lydia smiled, rather pleased that Edmund had inherited your dry wit. "I'd rather not, Eddie. What would it look like if I started to act like my Black Prince is better than me?"

* * *

After the whole room shared a laugh, Lydia turned to John, who hadn't joined in any of the smiles or laughter. His head was bowed, his face grave and pained. Tanya was looking at him with concern, apparently not used to seeing him in such a state. Lydia felt a surge of pity and affection for the young man who had sacrificed everything to duty, including whatever life he led before all this started. "John, dear, are you all right?"

After giving her my memories, I felt odd, a feeling that had been growing inside of me as I watched Lydia Pevensie, and as her reaction to such memories panned out, I realized what it was: it was home-sickness. I wanted my mother and father back, and I felt guilty for not feeling this sooner. Where had they gone, and did they remember me? Did they miss me? Why were they taken away from me? Neither God nor the Angels had told me, and I wanted to know what had happened to them.

Watching this woman with her family made me yearn to feel my mother's arms around me, to hear her speak words of comfort and wisdom, to spend time with her and Dad. Hearing Lydia's voice shook me out of my sad thoughts. "Eh, what's that?"

When I looked into her warm and compassionate eyes, it brought tears to my own. "I asked you if you are all right."

I shrugged and smirked, raising my defensive walls of cockiness and quips up again. "All quiet on the Western Front, Grandmum!"

Lydia could not help a giggle at his cheek, but she knew he was not being honest. She turned to the others in the room. "May I have a moment alone with our resident martyr?"

Everyone except Tanya left the room, although she had a feeling that they were going to listen in, while the American merely folded her arms over her chest. Lydia hid a smile, knowing that the agent hid her concern for her lover behind a show of stubborness.

With a mental shrug, Lydia turned to John. "John, there are no words I can say that can ever show my gratitude for what you've done for my children. You protected them, molded them, and almost died for them. But that is not why I want to talk to you. It's about what you've been asked to do, who you've been asked to fight, what you've been made to give up."

John looked away. "I told Wings I would fight that git."

Lydia shook her head. "But why, John? It seems that there is very little you get from this, other than Tanya," she amended, and Tanya sent her a smile.

John met the elder woman's gaze. "Who else would given a damn? If you want the truth, I don't regret meeting your children and this lovely thing," I added, smiling at Tanya, who grinned back.

Lydia fought to keep a smile from her face. Yes, these two had it bad! "But you do regret some things."

John's smile melted away. "Doesn't everybody?"

Lydia shrugged. "But my parents are still alive. Don't you want to see them again?"

His nostrils flared. "Of course I bloody do! I never got to say sodding goodbye. How you would feel if you were in my position, coming home to find no trace of your _fucking_ parents, no note, searching in vain for goddamn years?" His voice rose, and his eyes blazed with pent up pain and rage.

Tanya swallowed, not able to imagine such things. She was able to say goodbye to both her parents, to hold them as they died, but he never got the chance.

Lydia could feel his pain, and even though he was a killer and clearly seething, she continued talking. "I could never be in your position, John. But it seems you found another mother in my daughter."

I snorted. "And look how that went! She left me, just like my parents. They all leave in the end because of the job that I have. I'm...I'm _poison_ , and I'm bad luck to know," I finished, letting out a breath.

Tanya was about to explode, but before she could say anything, Lydia had moved forward, and wrapped her arms around John's neck. What in hell?

* * *

I felt my wrists twist on instinct as she advanced on me, and I froze when she pulled me into a hug. "Never say that again, dear. You lost your first family, but you've found another."

All words of protest and warning fled my mind, and the tears came and flowed. I hadn't been embraced like I this in a long time, and I felt something break inside me, and I let it all out.

All the pain, anger, loneliness, and desolation flowed out with my tears, as Lydia pulled me into her arms, rocking me and whispering loving words into my ear as I sobbed. I felt Tanya's hands wrap around me, as I returned Lydia's embrace, and then the other Pevensies came.

* * *

Lucy, unable to stand by, squeezed herself into his lap, and snuggled into him, as Tanya bit her lip until blood flowed, joining in on the hug.

Peter and Edmund, shocked at my outpouring, laid their hands my shoulders.

James stood by, grim-faced, silently promising himself that John would never want for anything under this roof. This damaged, mentally scarred young man had protected his babies, and James would return the favor.

* * *

"I could have sworn you told Dances with Wolves that the Pevensies weren't his family," Gabriel said to Yahweh, as the Divine Human wiped his eyes.

"Michael was the one who said that, not I. And they are his family: not by blood, but by love." Allah replied, his voice shaking from emotion. "They are his family now, and you will have your best angels protecting them. The Hand's mission has changed, now that Lucifer has returned to hell to deal with the rebels. Until he returns, the Blessed Four will find that Aslan was not my only form through John."

Gabriel frowned. "So that's why you had him meet them in that Universe, so that he could tell them the truth about who you are. There is one problem with your mission: he used to be an Assassin, and you know how they feel about religion."

Jehovah wiped away the last of his tears. "I am well aware. That is why I chose you to be the Angel of the Hand. You were able to guide the shepherds to my cradle, and strong enough to give Muhammad the religion that would be used to guide them away from idol worship. This should not be all that difficult."

Gabriel cracked his knuckles. "Oh, I'll get him in shape. I made that illiterate whiny merchant squeal like a pig under a gate, so John's going to be a piece of cake. While we're on the subject of Muhammad, he should have guided his people to you."

Jesus shook his head. "No, my son. I was an Israelite, and none of his kind would have followed me then. It is enough that they believe in One God, and that they must love the neighbor as much, if not more than, themselves. Now, go, with my blessing."

Gabriel nodded. "One converted giant coming right up!"

Christ smiled lovingly as he watched John and his loved ones interact. Love was a gift that always kept on giving, even in the darkest of time!

* * *

 **Apologies for taking so long, but life can get in the way of things.**

 **Now, I hope you're ready for other characters from Red Alert 3: Uprising to show up, and from other universes, so stay tuned for that. This is a multi-crossover tale, after all, and I'm going to make the most of it!**

 **So, read and review, while I'll work on "Mandalorian Jedi Assassin." Until then, my duckies, toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rasputin screeched as Lucifer hurled him into a stinking swamp, as common as the caves and pits common in Hell.

"You fucking little parasite!" Lucifer roared.

Everything was falling apart in hell, and he had come back to set things right. Unlike what most may believe, not all hell was lakes of fire and brimstone. There was suffering, but all of it was brought upon themselves. At any time, evil spirits could leave hell, and travel into heaven, but would not be able to feel any comfort there, and would soon throw themselves back down. For the most part, evil spirits had to work for food, and rarely felt any comfort.

In the Spiritual World, a person's internals (intentions, actions in their previous life, etc.) affected their spiritual form. If a person was kind, charitable, and honest, they shone with an inner light **(think of Elves from Middle Earth, only more beautiful).** If a person was the opposite, they were hideously deformed **(think of Orcs from Middle Earth, and imagine that's what evil spirits look like at their very best!).** Hell was the realm of hatred, selfishness, and horrors. But evil spirits were deluded to the extent that such surroundings were beautiful to them.

Heaven itself is in three layers. The lowest is the natural heaven, where people are on a love of being obedient and doing the right things. The middle is the spiritual heaven, where people are in the love of other people, and from that in a love of what is true. The highest is the celestial heaven, where people are in love to the Lord, and express their ideas as wisdom. These layers are mirrored in hell, with those in pure love of self and hatred of the Lord in the deepest hells.

Now that Lucifer was continuing to come up short, there was a power shift of millenial porportions, and Rasputin was one of those seeking to be one of those who came out on top. Rasputin rose from the swamp, a twisted, skinny tall bald humanoid with empty eye sockets, a pinched pockmarked face, and a mouth that stretched horizontally and grotestquely from ear to ear. The pockmarks were a consequence from his many affairs with countless women in his former life. "You don't understand, Master. I-"

Lucifer knocked him back down with a back-hand. _Oh, how he would have loved to beat on this little shit for the rest of eternity, but the angels, who were tasked with watching over his minions, were always interceding if things were getting out of control._ Even now, there were strong hands pulling him back, not even allowing the Dark Lord to seriously harm a usurper.

He shook them off, spitting in their direction in their contempt before pointing a condemning finger at the little worm who was cowering against a nearby boulder. "You shut your cunting mouth! I know what you've been doing. You've been undermining me with every move you've made, usurping my power. And now look what all that has cost us. Oh, that spawn has a terrible destiny, but it will be centuries before that will come to pass!"

Rasputin raised his gnarly hands. "Please, Dark One, I only did it to magnify our Realm. The Great Deciever has spread his creeds over all the Earth, and now it is our time to do the same. Your spawn is just the beginning."

Lucifer sneered. "Only as long as you grew in power and strength. You attempted to bring in Orgdu Jahad to help Iron Balls against the Allies without my damned consent. Despite one of ours being taken from hell into that world, he knows nothing of his destiny, and you've done nothing but bring me a shitload of trouble."

Lucifer was never an angel, just the embodiment of evil. He was a humanoid of pure darkness in hell, with crimson eyes, black wings, and a fanged mouth. He cut a fearsome and sickening figure, the opposite of an angel. Of course, to both of these evil spirits, they were the most handsome of creatures. Demons stayed in hell once they had died on earth, angels in heaven, and spirits in the Spiritual World.

The Dark Master sneered. "I'll decide when the time is right, Shit stain. Leave the ruling to those who have experience, and I'll control your minions from now on. You are new to this, Insect, while I've been at this since the physical world began. You only ever got your power from me, so never try to usurp me again. Now get out of my sight!"

Lucifer watched the miserable little bastard scurry away, and sighed. This was the first of countless rebellions he had to deal with, and he couldn't return to deal with that oversized beast that continually caused him no end of headaches for quite some time. But deal with him he would, and no one else. He had learned to avoid those that the Wolf loved, and go after it himself. Now, to deal with that little British jack-off, Aleister Crowley...

* * *

Lydia was not all that surprised that, after John's breakdown, he was both embarrassed and thankful, staying in his room after dinner had been eaten, the poor thing. Although he might have looked gorgeous, and seen and done things that would drive the most resilient of men insane, he was still, very deep down, a boy that needed someone to take care of him. And Lydia only had to take a look at her loved ones to know that he had found that, and no matter what he would say or do, she knew he would accept the help that she and her family would offer him.

"I've never seen him like that," Tanya said, still sitting at the table, clearly fighting to appear nonchalant. "I knew his past was eating the shit outta him, but not that bad or deep down. Hell, I settled with that kind of crap years ago without crying like that."

Lydia, who had been cleaning the dishes, sat next to her. "Well, even though he doesn't look like it, he's still a boy who lost the people that mattered most to him, and it scarred him forever. But, if his memories are anything to go by, you're changing him."

Tanya snorted, folding her arms over her chest. "Bullshit."

Lydia rolled her eyes. This woman could be quite dense! "Look me in the eye, and tell me he hasn't changed. According to my children, he was very guarded with them, even with Susan. Was he guarded with you?"

Tanya looked away. "Fuck, no, and he damn sure wasn't with San."

Lydia smiled. "That's what love does to people."

Tanya gritted her teeth. "First your daughter, then you. Why do you guys care so much?"

She flinched as Lydia gripped her hands in her own. "Because John does, and that's all the reason we need. James and I owe him everything, and he is as good as our son now. From what little he showed me of his life, he doesn't care half as much for anyone as he does for you."

Tanya softened, and jerked a nod of thanks.

Lydia sighed. Unlike the man Tanya loved, she herself had burned the bridges to her childhood losses a long time ago, leaving behind anything but a child. Tanya was now a soldier, dutiful and hardened. John was those things, but his parents had left him at a time that had shattered him so completely that, if it wasn't for those who came into his life, he would not have gotten this far without going mad.

* * *

I was out of sorts, sitting in my room, thinking about what a bloody mess I had been. I hadn't cried like that in many years, in front of Tanya, no less! I didn't need pity or simpathy, but it felt so good to be embraced like that. _Fucking idiot, that was unacceptable: blubbering like a newborn pup like that!_

"That's the first time I've seen you sulk ever since Su took a belt to you in Archenland."

I didn't turn around, because I knew who had just spoken. "Isn't it past your bloody bedtime?" I japed to Edmund.

"Bugger off, mate!" We shared a grin before Ed turned serious. "I still have nightmares of what you did for me, of what Aslan did for me."

My grin faded. "Drop it, Ed. Neither I or Aslan blame you for what you did. For fuck's sake, you were a kid, and kids do arsey things."

Edmund shook his head, cold and stern. "No, I jolly well won't drop it. How many times have I tried to talk to you about this, and you've pretended like what you did wasn't a big deal."

I rose from my reclining position on the bed. "Because it wasn't. I was only protecting my Pack-"

Edmund cut me off. "And that's the first time you've stuck your neck out for someone else than yourself? From the first moment we met, I looked into yours eyes, and saw a chap with a bloody cold heart."

I stepped closer to him, anger rising. "You watch that mouth of yours, because you're going the right way for a broken nose."

He didn't back down. "Save it for the Soviets, Mate. The fact is that you didn't care about anybody before you met us."

I fought to calm myself down, and it took a good few seconds before I was able to reply calmly. "You're right, I didn't. But you four changed that, and I don't regret being stabbed by that frozen bint. If I had to get a thousand stabs, I would-" I blinked as Edmund closed the distance between us, hugging me. He had never had me before, even after I had saved his life, and I returned the hug out of instinct.

"I watched her stab you, the pain in your eyes, and the pleasure on her face, and I couldn't do anything about it." His voice was full of remorse and pain.

"I didn't ask you to help, Pup. I only wanted to make sure you lived," I said, holding him close.

When we pulled apart, I laid my hands in his shoulders. "Now, Pup, this had better be the end of all this rubbish. If I hear any more about this bullocks, I'll give you a bloody good seeing to."

He nodded. "Fine, as long as you stop calling me 'Pup-'"

I grimaced. "Force of habit."

"-And take a bath," Edmund finished, smirking.

Scowling playfully, I slapped him upside the head. "If you weren't part of my Pack, you jumped-up little shit, I'd give you what for!"

He scowled back, just as playfull. "You try anything, Flea-bait, and I'll call for Dad."

I grimaced again. "As much as I'd like to take the piss out of you **(The British term for 'verbally tear you apart')** for running to your old duffer, I'd actually think he give me a good fight."

He chuckled, used to my quips. "I'd pay to see that, old chap."

We shared another grin and hug, before he left after bidding me good night.

Before I went to bed, I noticed that the moon was shining in through the windows. I moved for the closest window, looked out at the night's sky, and saw a full moon in a starry sky. Suddenly, I couldn't stand on my two feet, forced to go on all fours.

Looking down at said feet, I saw my black paws with golden claws. I had changed into a wolf without speaking the words!

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" I said to myself. " _Gabriel_!"

I winced as the replying flash of light and flutter of wings made itselves crystal clear. "You rang? You know, big guy, since you have me on speed dial, the least you could do is put your hands in the usual praying position."

I gestured down at myself. "What the fuck?"

Gabriel shrugged, and spoke through chuckles. "Well, since everybody insisted on calling you 'Wolf Man' or Were-wolf,' I thought I would just get it over with. So, every full moon, you'll be your furry self until the full moon is gone."

"Are you having a laugh?" I spluttered. "The whole world is on the line, and you're like a kid with an ant farm."

He raised his hands. "Woah there, Fido, take a breath. Actually, I've come to give you some news, so don't go chasing your tail about this universe: Lucifer's done a bunk. He's gone back to hell to deal with rebellions against his rule, and won't be back for a while. So, you'll be doing something different: you'll lead the lost Queen to her real Father. Narnia is closed to her, and she needs to find the Old Man here."

I frowned. "You want me to do what?"

Gabriel sighed in mock annoyance. "Not me, jackass, our Father wants you to do this. And is there an echo in here?"

I shook my head. "The only way one finds out about our Father is through religion, and have you noticed how much evil has been done in it's name?"

He sighed. "That's not religion's fault, Captain Hind-Sight! That's just people's natures, using religion to get their way."

I shook my head again. "I'm not going to let them be mind controlled by some greedy puff who likes to have fun with his choir boys. I'm a warrior, not a faith peddler, so tell dear old Dad to find some other-"

I didn't finish the sentence, because Gabriel had snapped his fingers, and I found myself flung against the far wall by what felt like a blast of wind. Before I knew it, Gabriel had me by the throat, all jokes gone. "Now you listen to me, you arrogant dick! You'll do as you're told, or I'll shove my fist so far down your snout that I'll pull your tail out through your nostrils. Do you understand me?"

Gabriel heard a click behind him. "Let him go, Wings, or I'll blow your goddamn wings off!"

He turned to see Tanya standing in the open doorway, her guns pointing directly at him. "Really? Do you really think that those pea shooters can hurt me?"

Her eyes were as firm and hard as the grip on her pistols. "Drop him nice and soft, or we'll find out the hard way."

He sighed. "That won't do at all." He snapped his fingers, and she felt all the muscles in her body stop working, and found she couldn't move anything except her eyes and mouth.

"What the fuck?"

He ignored her, and turned to me. "That's better. Shut up, or I'll shut it up for you. Now, Sir Howls-alot, listen to me very closely. I've been real nice, since you're one of the few that Michael picked that I actually like, but I'll be damned if I have another putz give me attitude. You're my Hand, and if tell you to jump, you'll ask how high. This is your new job, Old Yeller, so suck it up, and deal with it."

I nodded as best as I could. "Yeah, I bloody got it."

"That's better." With the usual sound of the flutter of wings, he was gone.

"Berk," I muttered, picking myself off of the ground. "Knob!"

"What was that all about?" Tanya asked, gaining control over her body again.

* * *

"Well, this is going to be interesting," she said thoughtfully, after I had finished.

"Yeah, that's one sodding way of putting it. I can't believe this!" I groused.

She chuckled. "Relax, Fido. It's pretty obvious what we need to do, and that's to talk to a priest. We just find the most local church, and ask him what he knows about giant talking cats. After the full moon's gone, that is. I'd like to see you going in there like that," she said, gesturing to my wolf form with a grin.

"Yeah, that probably won't end well," I said, wheezing out a chuckle. A second later, I froze as a pained cry from Lucy's bedroom, which was situated between mine and Tanya's, sounded. "No, John! You leave him alone, you horrible beast!"

Tanya, hearing it as well, frowned. "What the..." she moved for the door, her usual lengthy strides achieving the distance in seconds. "Stay here, John," she said, as I moved to follow.

"What? I..." I started, but Tanya shook her head. "I can handle this. She's having one of her nightmares. This is gal territory, so butt out!" She left the room, ignoring my chuntering.

* * *

Lucy's nightmare was back when John and her brothers were fighting the witch. Lucy was watching it as if she was standing right next to Ed. She watched as Peter fought off monster after monster, telling John and Edmund to leave with the girls. _Oh, Peter..._

She gasped as Edmund tore away from John's grip, and swept his sword through the Witch's wand, shattering it.

The resulting cheer from her lips turned into a cry of horror as the enraged woman advanced on Edmund, disarming him with a twist of her broken wand. Her cry turned into a scream as John shoved Edmund out of the way, taking the blow meant for Edmund in his chest.

"No, John!"

The Witch paused, and time seemed to stop as John staggered back a step, a look of pain on his face, his sword falling to the grass at his feet.

Smiling with the utmost cruelty, the Witch worked her broken wand from John's chest with sadistic intent, eliciting a cry from him.

Lucy yearned to help, but found, with rage, that she could only watch John suffer, unable to move her body. "You leave him alone, you horrible beast!" She shouted at the laughing witch.

"Lucy! Wake up, honey, it's just a dream!" Tanya's voice ripped her from her nightmare, and she woke with a cry. When she saw Tanya leaning over her, she flung herself into the elder woman's arms.

* * *

"It's okay, sweetheart, it was just a nightmare," Tanya soothed her, holding the girl close. "John's fine. He's in the other room, and he's worried about you."

"I saw the witch stab him. That evil hag!" Lucy wailed into Tanya's shirt.

"The bitch is dead, Doll, so you don't need to worry about it."

Lucy shook her head, pulling away, wiping in vain at the tears flowing from her eyes. "But that animal who tortured him is still out there. I keep having dreams about that as well."

Tanya shuddered with rage. It wasn't enough that Lucifer had hurt John, but now he was attacking his loved ones through dreams. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here then, Honey. I won't let anything happen to you or that walking carpet."

Lucy hugged Tanya. "Will you stay with me for tonight?"

Tanya grinned. "I thought you'd never ask! You can come in now, you big galoot!"

I came in, and snuggled with Lucy, licking her comfortingly before settling down at the foot of the bed, watching over them as they dozed off.

* * *

Downstairs, James was just settling down in his favorite arm chair to a glass of red wine before bed, there was a knock at the door.

Lydia, who was busy sewing something for John, frowned. "Who can that be at this hour?"

James gave her a raised eyebrow, as he rose to move for the door. "Who do you think?"

Lydia frowned, and then smiled. "I'd best get the coffee ready, my love. I know how much he hates tea."

Smiling, James closed the gap to the door, ignoring her growling about where exactly he could pour said coffee as she made for the kitchen, and opened it.

A cool, smooth, sophiscated voice spoke from the darkness. "004. I hope I am not intruding?"

The tall figure emerged into the light. He was six feet tall, slightly taller than James, and had a slim build. He had a three-inch long, thin vertical scar on his right cheek; blue-grey eyes; a cruel mouth; and short, black hair, a little of which fell on his forehead. Dressed in a suit as immaculate as ever, he was in his mid thirties, but had an air of agelessness about him that James had always envied.

Major Pevensie was ten years older, and had been the orphan's mentor ever since his fellow Double 0 had entered the Secret Service years ago after his parents had died in a boating accident. "Is that any way to greet an old friend, 007?"

James Bond, known as 007, smiled. "Apologies. Old habits." The two men shook hands, before the two sat down in the living room. "Lydia's got coffee brewing. Unfortunately, we don't have any of the beverages you are used to consuming."

Bond shrugged languidly. "Not everyone's perfect." He smiled wider than ever as Lydia entered the room. "003," he greeted.

She came forward, and clasped his hands in hers. Bond was never one for hugging. "Jamie, welcome back from Russia."

James smiled with some affection in return at the motherly woman, who had been something as both a sister and mother to him throughout his life. "Hello, Lydia. I assume you know why I'm here?" he asked, as all three sat down.

She nodded. "Of course. He is upstairs, along with Agent Adams."

Bond hummed. "So I've heard. He's a lucky man to have a woman like that, if he can be called one. M sent me here to ascertain whether or not Professor Einstein's records and report are accurate. It all sounds like stuff and nonsense, but I can see that he has convinced you," he noted, watching them bristle defensively.

Lydia nodded. "Yes, I do. Despite who he was in the past, I trust him. He protected our children during the London bombings, and they think the world of him."

Bond looked to James, who nodded. Bond returned the nod. "I was also sent here to join him and you in your endeavor. I am surprised that you will not return the field. The Soviets push further into Europe every day, and we need all the help we can get."

James sighed. "Jamie, we aren't as young as we used to be, and we have other concerns besides MI6," he finished, glancing meaningfully upstairs.

Bond grimaced. "Ah, I see."

James frowned. "No, you don't. Ever since your wife-"

Bond rose, his voice cracking like a whip. "That's enough about her!"

Three years ago, his wife, Tracey, died only hours just after they had married, killed by Soviet agents that he had then killed himself with great pleasure, ignoring orders to stand down.

"Bond, you will not raise your voice in my house!" Lydia growled back. "John, go back upstairs!" She hissed, hearing the telltale scrape and click of claws on the wooden stairs.

Bond frowned. Those weren't footprints, more like the sounds dog's paws made, but nothing could prepare him for the sheer look of the wolf: at least the size of horse, his claws and fangs were of pure gold, a body of fur and muscle. It was, all in all, quite impressive.

"Is this swot bothering you?"

Bond raised his eyebrows at the voice coming from the creature. Instead of deep and thunderous, it was quick, clipped, and gave off the impression that he didn't give a shit about much of anything. What was more, he could easily detect a London accent, probably mid-city. "I assure you that it has been sometime since I've been in school. John Lewis Elder, I presume?"

The beast tilted his head to one side. "Hmm. Immaculate suit, clean shaven, lofty accent. Are you a lawperson?"

Lydia cleared her throat. "John, this is-"

Bond interrupted. "The name's Bond, James Bond."

The creature whipped his head back to Bond, his green eyes widening. "James Bond? As in 007, Q Branch, Ernest Stavro Blofeld, James Bond?"

Bond flashed a look at his two mentors, who looked as stupified as he felt. "How in God's name do you know about that?"

The wolf wheezed out a chuckle. "Who bloody doesn't? You're a legend where I'm from! Your missions, cars, the random bird you roger: it's all in books and films."

Bond fought back his shock with great difficulty. "It must be a security breach of some kind, and I wish I could say the same for you. As of a year ago, you didn't officially exist, and now, your presense defys credulity."

The Wolf wheezed out another laugh. "You don't know the half of it."

Bond folded his arms over his chest. "I heard the tapes, and it makes an interesting tale. Perhaps you should consider writing a book, when you find the time to stop howling at the moon and chasing your tail."

There was a long silence, and then the beast wheezed out another laugh. "I like you, 007, although I like Q more. I hope to work with you a lot in the near future." He said, lifting a paw towards Bond, who bemusedly took it and shook.

"I think we shall, considering that we will be working for the same organization. In fact, I believe I shall see you tomorrow." With a brief but genuinely affectionate farewell to the Pevensies, Bond left the house, and returned to the base, deciding to have an especially strong drink after meeting that monstrously large wolf. He had expected to meet a madman, and if necessary, terminate him before he harmed his mentors. But, what he had heard from Elder's confessions back in America was true.

Yes, a stiff drink was in order.

* * *

Which was, ironically, what I was searching for once Bond had left. "I need a drink. I just met James sodding Bond!"

"Language, and no alcohol before bed!" Lydia said, reaching out to grab me by the tail to stop me sniffing around her house, making me yelp. "Speaking of bed, that's precisely where you should be, young man."

"Not the tail, Grandmum, and he's got some," I whined, flicking my snout to the major, trying to get my tail out of her grip, to no avail.

He grinned back, downing his glass in one go. "And now I don't, Lad. Now, off to bed with you. You've caused enough trouble for the night," he said, shaking his finger in mocking admonishment.

 _Well, now I know where Ed got his teasing nature from._

Sighing, I went back upstairs, and fell asleep at the foot of Lucy's door.

* * *

The next day, the Major drove them some distance into the town of Thetford, to the Catholic parish of St. Mary's, and told us he would wait in the car.

A tall bald thin man dressed in the black suit and white frock of a priest greeted us as soon as Tanya and I entered the door of the sizeable chapel. "Good morning. What brings you to this house of-Mary, mother of God!" He finished, staring at places just behind either of my shoulders.

Puzzled, I glanced in said directions, and saw nothing. "Was it something I said?"

Gabriel answered for me. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that every time you're in a place where religious doctrine is present, you've got my wings."

Judging by the wide-eyed looks given to me by my two companions, it was true.

I sighed. "I'm thrilled you chaps approve, but my eyes are here!" My harsh tone snapped them all out of it, and I turned to the priest. "Now, I've got some questions to ask you, and it's not about how many altar boys you played with."

"An angel, you're an angel. Here, of all places. Have you come to save us from the godless Soviets?" The chap asked faintly, ignoring my jape.

A voice interrupted us. "He's not an angel, Brother Amos, but neither is he alive. I'll take things from here."

A tall, thin, dark-haired, middle-aged, nervous-looking chap with a black suit and tie and small round glasses. A figure stood behind him, crimson garbed and hooded, a bow in her hand, and a sword at her waist.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I asked, frowning. He looked vaguely familiar.

"It is written that you should not swear by anything in heaven, hell, or the world between them!" Screeched Amos, swelling like a bull-frog, but nonetheless left us to the skinny chap.

Before I could speak again, Tanya strode over to the bloke, and shook his hand him. "Good to see you again, Broomy. You too, Red," she added, looking at the hood, who nodded in return, her hood still turned in my direction.

The man smiled. "And you, Agent Adams. My, it seems only yesterday that you were a little girl, obsessed with everything to do with the military, and here you are."

"You know each other? Tanya, who is this bloke?" I asked, completely lost.

Tanya turned to me. "John, this is Professor Trevor Bruttenholm. He's been an advisor of presidents since FDR ever since we've found out Stalin was looking into the occult to get a mulligan in the war effort. He and a squad of soldiers found a few friends of his trying to cause shit in Scotland, and put a stop to it. From then on, whatever Stalin had planned that day went the way of the Dodo bird. The girl next to him is Red, an expert with a bow and sword. Don't fuck with her."

The chap stepped forward, grasping my hand in his. "John Elder Lewis, I presume."

I suddenly realized that I had seem this skinny bloke in some news films, all in the company of various American presidents. "Right you are, Professor. So how do you know my mate?" I asked, jerking my head at Tanya, who grinned back.

The man smiled. "I knew her parents well, so she and I have known each other for many years. You could say I'm something of an...eccentric uncle to her."

I looked at Tanya, who nodded. "Righto," I said, turning back to him. "Well, anyone that Tanya gives a damn about is okay by me. So, your an expert of the things that go bump in the night, yeah?"

Broom nodded. "That's correct, and I've come to meet you. A man of unprecedented strength and speed who can travel between dimensions and universes, who can take the form of a gigantic wolf? There are many who want you to keep fighting the good fight, some who want to lock you away, and a few who want you dead. The fact that you are of the Assassin Brotherhood makes everything even more complicated."

I sighed, and sat down heavily in the nearest pew. "I'm buggered, aren't I?"

Broom stepped forward, and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder, as Tanya sat next to me, laying her hand against my other shoulder. "Not as long as I have a say in things, my friend. Now, I could not help but overhear that you had wings that nobody else could see except those who are involved in religious orders. That is a sign that you are some kind of patron to angelic forces."

Silently, I extended my Hidden Blade with a flick of my left wrist, and slit open my right sleeve, exposing the mark that Yahweh had given to me all those years ago. "Does that answer your question?"

Broom peered down at the mark on the warrior's right arm, and his eyes widened. "Dear God. You are the Right Hand of God, sworn to do battle against the Dark One himself," he said, sitting down next to me shakily. "I never thought I'd meet such a thing in my lifetime, but with the times we face, I am not surprised."

I frowned. "And you know about this how?"

He waved his hand impatiently. "It's my job to know. After all, I head the Division of Paranormal Studies, young man. And you are the reason I am here. I need your help. Some twenty odd years ago, that little escapade in Scotland happened. Rasputin, surviving despite his attempted assassination due to his mastery of black magic, was on a mission to unlock a portal to hell to tip the war in Stalin's favor. Due to my efforts, along with a team of special soldiers, he was stopped, and thrown through the portal where he belongs."

I sensed that this was not the only thing he had seen coming out, but I decided to wait until he trusted me before asking him more questions, so I let out a mirthless bark of laughter. "Stick around me, Duffer, and I'll show you a demon. Now, I came here for information about God concerning Him being in the shape of a Lion. You know about this stuff, so you can tell me how I could explain it to a few friends who'd like to know."

Broom raised an eyebrow. "Well, there is at least one place in the Biblical canon that speaks of a Lion of the Tribe of Judah, in the book of Revelations. I shall look into it for you. I was just down here to assure myself that you were real, and not somebody playing a joke on-" He gasped as I muttered the now familiar phrase, and turned into a wolf into a blink of an eye.

Swearing, Red Riding Hood went for her sword, but Tanya's pistols were already aimed for her skull by the time her blade was half out of her sheath. Red rolled her eyes, relaxing. If this guy weren't so damn handsome, she'd have killed him already. Tanya was one lucky girl!

"Dear God," Broom breathed out, after blinking several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. "It is true. Fascinating, absolutely fascinating."

After reverting back to my human form, I gestured to Red. "So, how did you get here?"

She shrugged. "Actually, it was rather annoying. After I killed that walking flea magnet, I saw a bright shining circle open next to me. Before I could stab it, I found myself in this Broom's laboratory, and he's been looking after me ever since."

I grinned cheekily, ignoring the anger I felt from the fact that she had killed one of my cousins. "I bet he has! You sly old dog!" I said, looking to Broom, who blushed and spluttered. "Although I can hardly blame him. You're quite good looking for your age-" I started, turning back to her, only to take her forehead to my nose.

"Do you have any other stupid things to say? You're a dog in any shape, apparently!" Red snarled, as I stumbled back a step, clutching my broken nose.

Tanya grinned at Red, impressed, as John let out a bark of laughter. "I'll give you that one, Pup! Very few humans are quick enough to do that. I'll enjoy fighting with you."

"Over my damned body, you-"

Broom cleared his throat, coming in between us. "I think that's enough excitement for today. Miss Hood, please make your way to our car. I will be along shortly."

Red made to argue, and then spun on her heel, and stormed out through a side door. Broom sighed. "She's certainly one of the most...driven of the beings I've come across. Nonetheless, she will fight with us."

I winced as Tanya set my nose back in place. "Didn't sound like it to me. What makes you so sure?"

Broom tapped his nose, smiling. "That's for me to know, and you not to find out. I'll see you both at Lakenheath, as I have been called in as well. Though, I will be the first to admit, I do not know why I would be." With that, he shook both of our hands, and went out through the same door that Red had used.

* * *

Lakenheath was an airbase split between the jurisdiction of England's Royal Air Force and America's Air Force. An impressivley sized base situated just a few miles northeast of Mildenhall and west of Thetford, it was established in 1940 to combat the rise of the Soviet Union. It was host to America's 48th Fighter Wing, and had both countries' personnel stationed there. I had actually killed a military contractor there in my old life, and had studied it extensively before killing that vicious fucker. It was a change to be allowed in with ease, when the last time I had been there, I had to climb that bloody iron fence. And let me tell you, barbed wire like that is nothing to snigger at!

Out of the many neatly-rowed clusters of hangers we could have stopped at, we stopped next to the closest to us. Outside was a muscled tall chap, dark-skinned and utterly stiff of posture. Short-haired, scar-faced, and a calm but grim air about him. He wore a heavily decorated pilot's outfit, and one of his large hands held a lit cigar in it. "Thanks for bringing them here, Major, but I will take it from here," he said to the Major, after the latter had rolled down his window. The former's deep voice had a lofty lilt, showing he was from a priviliged background.

With a wave, the Major departed, after the two of us had disembarked.

The big bloke smiled. "Agent Parker, good to see you again," he said to Tanya, bowing slightly to her.

"Like I had a choice!" Tanya snarled back, but he had already turned to me.

"So, you're the Wolf Man, John Elder Lewis. My name is General Adrian Couch, head of the Special Air Service. I was in New Mexico, listening with great interest as you told us everything. I was prepared to believe it was nothing but a load of bollocks, but your... _displays_ in New Mexico and in the Major's home convinced me otherwise. It's good to finally meet you," He said, reaching out a hand for me to shake.

I shook it, unsurprised that his grip was like Iron. "Chuffed to meet you, General, although I'm surprised to see you here, and not in Hereford."

Couch shrugged. "I'm not a man who likes to be in one place at the same time. As a matter of fact, I'll only be here for a brief time. My superintendant will be here permanently, and he'll be your commanding officer."

Before I could ask who that would be, my heightened senses caught the opening of the hanger door, and the distinct smell of Villa Clara cigar smoke. Turning, I saw a salt-and-pepper bearded chap with short hair that was hidden by a boonie hat and hard blue eyes. He stood six feet tall, and carried an machine gun slung over his shoulder.

Tanya let out a quick breath of surprise. "General Price?"

He gave her a quick nod, and his deep, dry voice seemed to come from somewhere deep in his chest. "Tanya, it's been too long. Haven't seen you since Nicaragua, but I sure as hell haven't forgotten your way of causing mayhem wherever you bloody go." He approached me, and eyed me carefully. "Big chap, aren't you?"

I stepped forward. "In more ways than one, mate. John Elder Lewis, at your service. It's an honor." I said, reaching out my hand, which he shook.

General Nathan Price, future grandfather of Captain John Price, had never seen such a tall Brit in his life, the Elder chap just under 2 meters tall. His green eyes were hard, and his jocular tone had an element of danger about it. "Elder, before we get started, I want to really find out if you can turn into-" His eyes widened as John obliged him with a mutter, his body becoming that of a draft horse-sized wolf in the blink of an eye, his hand reaching for his rifle.

"Easy, old friend! I believe Mr. Lewis just proved his story."

Price hesitated, and then safed his automatic rifle. "Yes, Sir. If you will follow me," He said to all three of us, leading us into an empty hanger.

"Are you two tea suckers going to explain why your asses aren't at Hereford, and crazy enough to bring your sleeping bags to this hellhole?" Tanya growled, gesturing to the empty hanger. "This place is emptier than Stalin's fucking head!"

Price turned to his boss. "I told you she'd take it like this, Sir."

The general shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to show her what exactly we brought Mr. Lewis and her here for."

Tanya's temper freyed. "I'm still here, goddamit!"

The two generals exchanged a grin, before the former stamped down heavily on the ground underneath them.

"Mind the gap," Price said with a grin, although I didn't appreciate the irony until the floor about five foot surrounding each side of the four of us detached from the hanger, and started to descend slowly.

"What the hell?" Tanya snarled, going for her guns, as I flicked my wrists to release my hidden blades, only to look down the barrel of Price's sidearm.

Couch spoke. "If we could have killed you, Mr. Lewis, we'd have killed you the moment we knew of your existence. Now, the both of you, I'm going to show you exactly why Captain Price and I are here."

The elevator landed in a stone corridor, lighted by a series of bright lamps that proceeded down the corridor about fifty metres. Just under each lamp stood a heavily armed guard. But instead of Allied blue uniforms, they were dressed in golden-tan uniforms with a bird-of-prey emblazoned over their hearts.

"Okay, now I'm interested," I commented, sizing up the vigilant chaps.

Price grinned as he holstored his side-arm. "Are you just saying that so I don't blow your London brains all over your lover's face?"

I grinned back, liking this chap more and more as time passed. "Give 'er a squeeze, and we'll be good to go."

Tanya was stock still, staring at the birds on the guard's soldiers. She knew that bird: and the exact position it was in: an eagle swooping in for the kill. Her father was an artist, and this exact figure was predominant in his drawings and paintings. "Where the fuck did you get the eagle?"

"From your father. I was a fan of his work, so I incorporated it into the organization that the Allies are currently building," the General said bluntly.

"You miserable limey son of a-"

The general spoke before Tanya could build up a head of steam. "Thanks mostly to you two, the Soviets are running scared. Their attempt to off Professor Einstein only proves how desperate they are. But Stalin and his lemmings are not the issue that we are focusing on right now. It's the chap who is really in power, although he pretends to be under him."

I let out a breath. "Kane."

The general nodded. "Yes, Assassin, and he's more powerful than even you think. Contrary to what you might think, we've been aware of that sod for years. He's the equivalent of Rasputin before the Soviets topped off the Tsar, only much smarter, more powerful, and mad as a fucking hatter."

He walked through the corridor as he spoke, and we followed. "The interview you had with Ms. Volkova, along with that run in you had with the Soviet commander in Scandinavia, merely cemented our information. We brought our information to the leaders of the Allied nations, and they appointed me to create an organization to bring that bugger down." By the time he was done, we had come to the end of the corridor, and what awaited us took both of our breath away.

It was an enormous room, populated by dozens of high-tech moniters and computers, and even more people in the same uniform that the guards wore. However, unlike the guards, all those in the room, which was at least the length and width of ten football pitches, they wore patches on their left collarbones denoting their nationalities: British, Scottish, Irish, German, French, Japanese, etc. In this universe, it was the Chinese that attacked Pearl Harbor, not the Japanese, who joined the Allies for protection and revenge.

"Holy shit!" "Bleeding bollocks!" Was all Tanya and I could get out. There were a million questions running through our heads, mostly concerning logistics and possiblities, but we were too stunned to offer anything.

Price chuckled. "Not bad, eh? It took years to get this right, but we managed. What you are looking at is the future of the cause. The best soldiers and the best minds working towards the security and safety of the globe, all in one bloody large underground room; at least, until we find the right time to show ourselves."

As they proceeded, Tanya looked around at the faces, and found that she knew a few of them: old comrades she hadn't seem in quite a long time, among these being Lissette, who gave us each a hug before returning to her desk. _So this was where they all went!_ "Why the hell didn't you let me know about this sooner?"

Couch smiled at her. "You were doing too good of a job, Agent. Now, with the coming of the Wolf Man, we thought it was time. Believe it or not, it took longer for us to agree on a name than it did to build our base, but we got around to it. Welcome, my friends, to Global Defense Initiative, or GDI."

I whistled. "Color me sodding impressed!" Suddenly, I caught sight of Broom and Red watching us, and I nodded to both before turning back to Couch. "When will the world know of this place?"

Couch grimaced. "Preferably not for some time. We will act in secret until I think the time is right. Now, it's getting late, and I think it's time to show you to your rooms-"

A sharp feminine voice cut across him. "General Couch!"

A young woman dressed in a form-fitting Japanese jump-suit strode toward us, looking no older than eighteen. Small but beautiful, she had shoulder-length dark hair and forceful brown eyes. She smelled of foreign, expensive perfume, and carried herself with an air of competence and entitlement that spoke of high status. At her left hip hung a long-sword, a wakazashi, the other a shorter sword. Her full lips were set in a glowering sneer, but the corners of her mouth flinched up when she saw Tanya. "Tanya-san, it has been too long." Her english was without an accent, and had an Yankee sound to it.

Tanya smiled back, bowing her head. "Princess Takara, it sure as hell has. You've done quite a lot of growing since I got you out of China three years ago. How's the Emperor, your father?" By her words, I realized that she was trying to tell me who this girl was.

Takara grinned a feral smile. "Better now that he knows that his one and only heir will never be abducted again," she said, glancing meaningfully down at her weapons before turning to me. "So, you're the _ippiki ookami_ , the Lone Wolf," she said, circling me carefully.

I bowed, grinning. " _Konnichiwa, Hime. Irashaimase to England_ (Hello, Princess. Welcome...)."

She raised an eyebrow. "You speak Japanese very well for a foreigner. I wish to see if your fighting skills match your language expertise."

I smiled at her, intrigued. "I would be honored, _Hime_ Takara."

Couch cleared his throat. "Perhaps tomorrow. Mr. Lewis and Agent Tanya need their rest."

Tanya flared up. "Do I look like a fucking kid that needs to be tucked into bed, Couch?"

Price spoke then. Hell, Tanya had her mother's temper and her father's cynical nature, and he knew both well enough to head their daughter off early. "Nobody's saying that, Tanya, but somebody has to show you to your rooms."

Tanya spat to the side. "Fine, but don't think this is over. And it's one room. John and I have been sharing a bunk for at least a year now."

Price frowned. "You what?!"

Before things got even more awkward, a mulitude of phones rang around the base, and General Price moved to the nearest phone. "This is General Price, Commander of Lakenheath. Yes, Professor Bloom is here, but who are you? Oi-" He protested, as Bloom stepped forward, and relieved him of the receiver.

Ignoring the General, Broom spoke. "This is Bloom. Ah, Doctor Knowby, what can I do for you?"

As he listened, his eyes widened. "What about Maine? Oh, dear, that's terrible, but are you sure it is...Well, I'll be there as quickly as possible." When he hung up, his face was ashen. "The town of Chamberlain has been destroyed mere hours ago, with no survivors."

"What the hell are you on about, Professor?" Couch asked, hands on his hips, as the multitude of officers and agents around them exploded into questions and cries of horror.

I frowned. "How did the Soviets get past the Yanks' defenses?"

"Nothing good, but I shall take care of it. I need transportation, and a team of my own choosing," Bloom said, hurrying to his suitcase to begin gathering his papers together.

Couch moved to stop him. "You aren't going anywhere until you explain yourself!"

Broom sighed in impaitience. "Knowby was a pupil of mine who never could keep his nose out of dark occult magic. He obviously had some sort of vision of this. And no, it had nothing to do with the Soviets. Her name is Carietta White, and she is the sole cause of the destruction of the aforementioned town. Apparently, this 16 year old girl had telekinetic powers that had laid dormant within her. Unfortunately, due to some unpleasant upbringing, and a horrible dance night, her out-of-control powers caused the annihilation of Chamberlain." He lit a cigarette as he was speaking, his hands shaking, his face white as cotton.

"Well, shit," Tanya muttered, which put the matter rather succinctly.

Bond snorted. "Rubbish. This _Doctor_ of yours is telling a tall tale, Professor."

A voice interrupted them. "No, he ain't, Bond." From the throng came none other than Lissette, who looked uncharacteristically grim and pale. "I just got off the phone from Langley. They more or less confirm whatever Broom's friend said."

As another uproar started, Tanya shouted over the noise. "Then we shoot that bitch." Red, who had stayed silent, nodded in agreement with Tanya, strangely unpreturbed by this whole thing.

Lissette shook her head. "She's gone. Missing, that is, not dead."

Couch sighed. "Fine. Take who you want, and what you need, but you must wait for about a week for me to put this all together. Professor Bloom, I want this done quickly. I don't want this situation more bolloxed up than it already is."

Broom sniffed. "Of course. How do you military people put it? 'Hurry up and wait?' I will take John, Red, Tanya, and my other...students."

From the crowd gathered around, one small woman with grey hair, hard eyes, and cleared her throat sharply. "Don't think you can keep MI6 out of this, Professor. Bond has just returned from his most recent mission, so he will join you."

Bond nodded in agreement. "Quite right, M. It's been some time since I've been in that country."

Broom sighed, and shrugged impatiently. "Yes, all right. I must find the poor girl before she does even more damage."

* * *

Although Couch had offered me lodgings, I refused, stating that I had a perfectly good place to live already with the Pevensies. That, and the unstated fact that I didn't trust anyone in this up-jumped bomb shelter, save Lissette.

Couch, disgruntled, agreed, arranging a car to take us there.

In the meantime, I felt sick at heart. Not only did I have to worry about killing a girl, but this girl had powers that made her a danger to anyone and everyone around her. I was faced with an impossible choice, and I was in no mood to take such a choice lightly.

* * *

During the ride, Tanya was worried. Not because of all the shit that had come up on her radar in the past few hours, but because what was happening right now. Right fucking now, because John was shaking, trembling in his seat. His green eyes were fixed on his clenched hands, his godlike muscles standing out on his arms. "John, what's up?"

After a long moment, he spoke, studying his clenched hands. "I can't kill that girl. I'll help capture her, but that's as far as I'm going to go. I may be a fucking assassin, but I've never killed a kid."

She frowned. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me! She wiped out an entire town, you goddamned idiot!"

He nodded, stone-faced. "Which is why I'm going to help snag her off the streets. But I'm not going to off her."

She shrugged. "Okay, then I'll do it. The fact that the bitch is a kid-"

He cut her off. "You'll do your best to capture her, but if she tries to kill you, blow her brains out. But I'm not going to kill a kid because some fucking paper pusher says so."

She realized that the girl wasn't the only thing that was bugging him, and her anger faded away. "John, you know you can tell me anything. As incredible as our sex life is, we're best friends as well."

I turned my eyes to her, surprised by her gentle tone and concerned gaze, and it was at that instant that I knew I loved her. It wasn't much of a surprise, just an affirmation: I truly, intrinsically loved Tanya, and I found that I could never go on without her. "Thanks, love. I'm not under any illusions as to how this will play out: once I've done what they asked, they'll throw me into some bloody lab, and throw away the key."

Tanya shook her head. "No, they won't. I won't let them, and I'll take down anyone who tries! I'll blow their brains out, and make their heads splatter farther than a fucking grenade going off in the middle of a motherfucking jelly factory!"

I took her hand, and squeezed it gently. "I'm sure you'll try. I'm not used, and damn sure don't like, working for people I usually did my best to kill. I don't really see anything good coming out of working with GDI, because with the power they have, it's obvious bureaucrats are in control of them."

* * *

She touched his cheek. "Then work for me, Wolfie, or for Broom. Fuck everyone else," she said, undoing her seatbelt so she could sit in his lap.

She had loved him the first moment she had known him, the feelings only growing in time until she couldn't bear to deny them anymore. It was something she couldn't express, drawn to him in every way until she felt something like pain when he wasn't around. And she wasn't scared of it like she used to be.

His strong arms wrapped around her, his hands stroking her auburn hair. She expected him to make some sexual quip about her term of phrasing, or some kind of light joke to break the tension, but what he said next floored her. "Well, just in case things don't go well, I want you to know you something: I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widened, and she stared into his green eyes. "What did you say?"

I smiled softly down at her. "Did I stutter? I've had plenty of women, Tanya Parker, but not one of them compares to you. I never took the time to know them, but you are easily one of the best friend and companion a bloke could ask for, not to mention you're fucking gorgeous. I never thought it could happen like this, but I'm a believer."

I tilted her chin so that her eyes met mine. "I fucking love you, Tanya."

After a moment of shock, Tanya felt more happy than she had ever been. "Fuck, that was eloquent of you, but I'm not that gifted with words. But, goddamn it, John, I love you too, and I always have!"

There was nothing else to say. They simply kissed passionately, not understanding that their souls had been made for each other long before either of them existed.

The driver of the car, a blue-eyed grey haired man who looked like he lifted weights for fun, cleared his throat. "Kiss all you want, you two, but can you keep it there?" His scratchy but sonorous voice, with a slight lisp to it, was distinctly American.

Curious, Tanya pulled away. "What's an American like you doing in a place like this?"

Keeping both his eyes and left hand on the wheel, he raised his right hand to rub his finger and thumb tips together, an expensive watch on his right wrist. "Moolah, Agent, it's all about the money! Wooo!" He howled.

I grinned, liking the bloke already. He seemed to be eternally cheerful and upbeat, and extremely energetic. "What's your name, Old Salt?"

He flashed a grin back at us. "Ric Hill's the name, and style is my game! Nice to meet you both. Oh, we're here. Have a great day, y'all!"

"He seems like a decent chap," I noted, as we made our way up to the Pevenise's door. "Rather charismatic for a driver, if you ask me."

* * *

"Right on bloody time. She's back." James said, after he had opened the door. He looked angry, and I realized that she had not improved during her time away.

"Where?" Tanya asked, as John stiffened beside her.

The Major shook his head. "Upstairs."

I exhanged a quick look with Tanya, who nodded. Turning back to James, I said. "Don't worry, Granddad. I won't hurt her."

James gave me a stony look. "That's not my daughter. My daughter would never say the things I just heard from her. I want her back, by any means necessary."

"Oh, I'll get her back," John snarled, a murderous look on his face as he stormed up the stairs.

Tanya sat down, and accepted a cup of coffee from the grim-looking mother. Still giddy from her admission to John, her hands shook slightly. Nothing could take this feeling of utter joy from her!

* * *

Ignoring the other three pups, the Right Hand strode over to Susan's room, and knocked on the door. Her voice, airy and very unlike Susan, came in reply. "Father, I don't care what my childish siblings have told you. It was all games to distract ourselves from-"

 _Crash!_ In a fit of rage, he turned the handle of the door, and kicked it wide open.

Susan Pevensie, looking frazzled and travel-weary, flinched back in shock from the noise of her door ricocheing off the wall, almost off its hinges, and then from the sight of a man she thought long dead standing in the doorway. "John? Is that you?"

The tall man removed the hood, and she felt fear send a shiver down her spine at the look of feral rage on his face. "I would say yeah, but since I'm just a figment of your fucking imagination, maybe I should just leave!"

"No, don't!" He was back, no matter how impossible it was, and all the memories that she had kept away came to the surface. Memories of him, of Narnia, of joy and pain, flooded back. "It's a bit late for that."

He kicked the door shut behind him. "I would've thought you would have grown the bloody hell up since I last saw you, but I was wrong, if the horror stories your pack tell me are anything to fucking go by. You remember your family, right?"

Susan sighed, and shook her head. "You don't understand, John."

* * *

I let out a snort. "The last time I saw you, you abandoned me, just like my first mum did. I don't want to understand why you're doing the same with your own pack."

Her face filled with anger, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Why, you arrogant berk! You left me, and I have never had any intention of doing anything of the sort! You left me, damn you!" She finished, pointing a trembling finger in his direction.

My anger faded. "I had no other choice, and you know it. I never thought you could be this selfish, and what you've said to your pack makes everything even worse. How could you, Susan, _how could you_?"

I moved forward even as I spoke, seeing the collapse coming just in time to catch her as she broke down. "Oh, John, I know I've been a horrible beast, I know it!"

I couldn't help nuzzling her fragrant hair, breathing in her scent as she buried her face into my shoulder. "Then why have you done all this, Mum?"

"I can't...I can't..." Susan was postivley wailing now. "I don't believe in _anything_ anymore! Ever since I left Narnia, I was so sure it would work out, just as Aslan said it would, but everything has been so horrid. I've been a wretched prat."

"No, no, Mum. Your family still loves you," I crooned. "It doesn't matter what you do 'cause you'll always have them."

Her blue eyes, tear-filled and sorrowful, met mine. "What about you?"

I smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. "Especially me. Now, let's go sort all of this out."

* * *

What followed was a series of hugs and tears, perpetrated by Susan pratically grovelling for her families' forgiveness. All forgave her, and her siblings promised never to mention Narnia around her again.

Tanya walked over to John, and in the front of everyone, kissed him on the lips. "I knew I loved you for a reason!"

In the awkward pause that followed, I explained what had just happened in the ride to their house. While the men pounded me on the back, and shook both our hands, Lucy squealed with joy and hugged us both, while Lydia gave us a more subdued hug. I noticed that she also accepted a crisp twenty pound note from her husband, looking smug and contented.

Susan stepped forward, really looking at her for the first time. "Agent Tanya, it's a pleasure to meet you, although I shouldn't be surprised that you just did that. John has that affect on most women," she said, holding out her hand.

Tanya took the proffered hand. "Nice to meet you too, Susan. John has always adored you as another mother, which is odd, considering our present circumstances."

Susan smiled, and laughed. "Point taken."

* * *

As they ate supper, Susan was intrigued by this woman. She acted liked a man, but was extremely womanly in form. She suited John in every way, and speaking of John, she had never seen him so focused on a female like this. They were clearly lovers, but also best friends, and she could see the light in his eyes and joy in his face when he was around her.

 _Finally, she thought, John has found the right woman for him_.

As manly as the agent acted, she and Lucy were very close, and the way Tanya looked at her confirmed that the American had some motherly instincts, if her relationship with Lucy was anything to go by, which sealed Susan's respect for the older woman.

Tanya and John were kindred souls, both having experienced loss at an early age, finding solace in fighting for their respective beliefs, and Susan's heart filled with happiness because of that.

* * *

"John, can you tell me what happened after we left?" Susan asked softly, after the dishes were washed, and the family sat in comfortable chairs.

He smiled sadly at her, and stood to walk over to her. "I'll just show you, yeah?" He asked, before placing his hand horizontally over her forehead. A flood of images which could only have been John's memories flooded into her mind, and it took some time before Susan could speak in a hushed whisper. "Show it to me. I want to see my wolf."

John smiled. "For the Forest." To everyone's surprise, especially her own, she neither reacted in fright, nor felt fear of any kind, as the giant wolf that was her foster son materialized in front of her. That was mostly because he put his front paws on her knees, and snuggled his snout into her shoulder.

Susan smiled softly, stroking his silky fur and kissing his snout. "A bit wild for my taste, but San was right: you are beautiful."

And then her face darkened. "But then you went and did something _stupid_!" She snapped, grabbing the nearest of his ears, and giving it a twist.

I whined in pain. "Not the bleeding ear, Mum! It wasn't like I told that little shit to shoot me!"

She pushed me off her lap, and rose, furious. The fact that I was as big as a draft horse did nothing to stop her anger, and I quailed as she let go of my ear to prod me in the flank. "You promised me you would not act so reckless, and you let some child blow a hole in your neck. But I'm not supposed have a problem with that, am I, because you think that acting like a run away freight-train is a perfectly acceptable thing to bloody _do_?! And for the last time, you will watch your language, or I'll wash your mouth out with soap!"

Edmund and Peter, along with their father, were trying to hide their growing laughter at their Susan dressing down a giant wolf, while a chuckling Lydia gave the worried but slightly amused Lucy a reassuring smile. Tanya was grinning, wishing she had some popcorn to watch John get handled for the first time, because this was very entertaining!

"Well, I'm fucking here now, Mum! Isn't that sodding enough?" I tried to yelp again, but her hand snaked out, and took a firm hold of my tongue.

* * *

What followed was an extremely entertaining sight of John's mouth (except for the victim) being washed out with soap. Despite this, and the argument before and after, Susan allowed John to cuddle up to her when she got into bed.

"Mum, I will find something for you to believe in again," John said softly, after he had finished vomiting from the soap.

Susan Pevensie kissed his snout. "I believe in you, John."

And for now, that was enough!

* * *

 **Apologies for my long absence, but that's real life for y'allz!**

 **The plot thickens, and crossovers abound. The next chapter will have John meeting Hellboy and Abe, and search for Carrie, running across even more characters from different stories as he does so!**

 **List of characters so far:**

 **Professor Bloom ('Hellboy,' played by the late legend John Hurt)**

 **James Bond**

 **Red Riding Hood ('Avengers Grimm,' played by Elizabeth Peterson)**

 **General Price (Call of Duty)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I get started, let me apologize for my absence, but also for misleading you all: I've been rather busy (new job, and all that jazz), and I will not be introducing Hellboy in this chapter, perhaps not anytime soon.**

 **But I've got other characters to introduce, though, so enjoy!**

 **I think you're going to like who I'm putting in this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Susan woke in the middle of the night with a start, hearing a loud grunt from the floor. Frowning, she turned her head to see John, who was still asleep in his wolf body, snoring uproariously.

"Really?" She muttered, but she smiled as well.

Oh, how she loved him, and how much she regretted leaving him. Seeing him rage at her earlier had hurt, and the truth that he had shouted at her had hurt even worse. She had let her anger at Aslan damage the relationship between her and her family, and she knew that it would take some time to repair it. Even though they had promised her never to mention Narnia around her, she would never begrudge them from doing such a thing.

"Mmm, venison...get back here, Lunch..." She raised her eyebrows at the twitching pile of fur, murmuring in his sleep.

"Oh, John!" She giggled slightly, then squeaked as he lurched to his paws, wide-eyed and as alert as he could be under the circumstances. "Who, what, when, where, how?!"

"Sorry. You were dreaming," she explained, giggling.

He sniffed, and licked his lips. "I knew it was too good to be true. The deer was suspiciously easy to catch."

She smiled. "I'm sure you'll get it next time...what do you think you're _doing_?" She finished indignantly, as he clambered onto her bed.

"The floor is bloody cold, and I used to do this with San all the time," he explained in a soothing voice, circling a bit before curling up against her left side, his muzzle resting against her cheek. "Just relax."

"Do I look like her? John, get out of my bed," Susan said, trying to sound firm, but she rather liked the feeling of his fur under her hands. It felt like fine silk, black as night, with muscle to spare.

"Keep up the pillow talk, Mum, and this could go in a whole different direction," I said cheerfully.

"Oh, shut up!"

I chuckled, and then turned serious. "Mum, when we talked about you leaving Narnia, I got the feeling that you weren't telling me anything."

She sighed, the image of a certain handsome prince coming back to her mind. "No, I didn't. Perhaps I would've liked to stay longer than I did, if Aslan hadn't stepped in."

I couldn't see her in the dark, but my canine intuition picked up heart break in her spirit. "Oh, Susan."

She shook her head bitterly. "It was stupid, thinking I could fall for Caspian, and everything would be perfect."

I nuzzled her cheek. "Maybe if you had stayed, I'd have me some little pups to play with!"

She sniffed. "And leave my family behind? Not bloody likely! And since when were you a romantic?"

I paused, wondering the same thing. "I guess since Tanya came along."

She smiled, stroking his head. "It's about time you found someone to spend your life with, unlike those bloody tramps you've slept with."

He chuckled. "Mum, sleeping was the last thing on their minds!"

He turned serious again, after earning a tug on the closest ear to her hand. "She makes me feel dodgy, like something fits that I can't explain. I feel like I've been waiting for her my whole life."

Susan teared up, and kissed his head. "Then hold on to what you have, Sweetheart. You don't need to look out for us anymore, just her."

His striking green eyes gazed into her blue orbs. "Rubbish, I can't just-"

Susan interrupted him, kissing his muzzle. "John, please. We're safe now, and I only want to see you happy. And you are, my dear. The way you look at her when she's in the room, when you talk to her, and how she does the same. I know you, I've never seen you like this, and I need you to stay this way. You love her, but you also respect her as a ally and friend, as well as a woman. It's time to seize the day."

He nuzzled her. "And you'll find someone who feels the same way about you, and I've seized more than the day as far as she is concerned!"

He was snoring before she could answer. "For heaven's sake-" Susan started, but sighed when she realized he was asleep. "A dog in any shape," she muttered, before falling asleep herself, snuggling into his warmth. It was easily the most peaceful sleep she had ever had!

* * *

After a fond farewell to the Pevensies, we went to the base, then found out that we actually had to head to Heathrow to board a cargo plane bound Professor Broom's personal HQ.

"I can't believe this!" Tanya groused, as she helped me load our gear into the car, waving away the young aide who offered to help her. "If it wasn't for that fucking general, we would still be at the front!" she finished, giving the car a kick as she added her weapons to the gear in the trunk.

"Honey, if you do that again, you'll be walking to Heathrow!" The muscle-bound Texan that seemed to be always there to drive us informed her cheerfully but sternly, as I chuckled.

"Go to hell, Hill," Tanya snarled back, as we got into the car.

"I did a brief stay there when my tank took a hit in Poland, sweetheart, and I ain't going back," he informed her, his white teeth flashing in the unusually-sunny morning. "If you were three times the age you are now, I'd show you how to get to heaven for one night! Woo!" He howled.

I sniggered, as Tanya groaned. "Do you ever shut up?"

Hill shrugged. "I'm a chatty cathie, honey. It's one of the many reasons why I'm so awesome."

Her retort was muffled when he revved up the car a second later. "Maybe someday I'll find a way to shut you up."

* * *

Dropping us off at the airport, Hill gave us a wave before driving away. As we happened to walk through the airport, lugging our bags, Tanya went to the desk to ensure that our tickets were in order.

I continued to walk to the runway, only to stop short when, just as I exited the building, a man dressed in a tan jumpsuit stepped out from the shadows. He was a tall, portly man with black thinning hair, a pouchy face, and had a strange-looking machine on his back.

He looked as surprised as I felt...well, his eyes widened, but his bored, cynical expression seemed permanent. "Oh, damn. Oh, damn it!"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I growled, thinking that his uniform looked familiar, especially the tiny casper-like figure surrounded by a red circle with a diagonal slash through its middle on his right breast. I'd seen that before...

He fumbled for a walkie talkie, his bored expression not changing. "Come in, Ray," he said into it, slowly and calmly.

"Venkman, we are running out of time. Professor Broom said he would be here, but I haven't seen it yet." the voice returned.

"It's right here, Ray. It's looking at me," Venkman said calmly, both having Yankee accents.

"What did you call me?" I growled, stepping closer. "You know Broom?"

"He's a gigantic thing, isn't he?" Ray's voice answered, sounds of hurried breathing coming through as well.

"I think he can hear you, Ray," Venkman noted drily, as I moved ever closer.

"Answer the bloody question, cock-nose!" I snarled.

"Keep him there. I'll be there in a jiffy, along with the rest of the guys."

Venkman grimaced. "Easy peezy, lemon squeezy." Putting back the walkie-talkie, he raised his hands. "Easy there, big guy. I come in peace, and the rest of the team does to."

I frowned. "Nice outfit, and that's a bloody big gun you have there. Do you mind telling me how you know Broom?"

He shrugged. "No skin off my nose. He's an old teacher of mine, and he won't shut up about you. And from the looks of it, kid, you're more alive than dead."

I frowned. "I'm not a bloody kid, and what the fuck do you mean by 'more alive than dead?' I'm alive, last time I checked, you Sci."

He snorted. "Then explain your confession about getting shot and killed in Ancient Asia, which I found in the recordings. Look, son, we've handled the spooky stuff for years in New York, but we've never come across a ghost that's come back into his body. We were given the green light by Bloom to be your valets for this journey."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm flattered, I guess."

* * *

Shortly afterwards, I met the rest of Venkman's team, the Ghostbusters, with Tanya looking on with impatient muttering.

I was knob-smacked that these chaps were in this universe, but I wasn't complaining!

Venkman was the cynic of the group, witty and an expert in psychology. He swore like a Royal Sailor, and talked like a bloke who'd been living on the streets all his life. I found myself liking the bloke, despite his hilariously unsuccessfull attempts at flirting with Tanya.

Ray, the chap who had been on the walkie talkie was a tall but portly bloke with an almost childlike enthusiasm for his job. He also was an expert in the Paranormal, and knew the Bible by heart from being in a seminary, but was an avowed agnostic. He seemed to be the soul of the Ghostbusters, and he wrung my hand with hand with gusto, smiling at Tanya as well. Lucy would like this duffer very much.

Egon Spengler was a tall, laconic, soft spoken chap with huge spectacles. Rigid and intensely serious, he greeted me with a long searching look and a nod of the head. I highly doubted that this bloke had fucked a girl, due to his awkward shyness, or slept at all, if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by. He seemed to be the brains of the group, only speaking to me and Tanya in terse sentences.

Last but not least was Winston Zeddemore, a tall and muscled African-American. He had served with distinction in the Marines, and was an able construction worker under his father before coming to the Ghostbusters. He was no scientist, and didn't really believe in the Paranormal. "As long as these guys pay me, Archie, I'll believe whatever they want me to believe," he said. Despite seeming to be the average bloke on the street, it seemed like he had more brains than he let on.

* * *

"So what do you think, Wolf-Man?" Venkman asked, as he and his team escorted us to our cargo plane.

I shrugged. "You seem like you know what you're doing. I gather you're here to help us with that little dust-up in America?"

Egon spoke up. "'Little' is not the word I'd use, Mr. Elder. This is the worst paranormal event in history I can think of, and it is imperative that this girl is stopped."

Venkman nodded. "Yeah, I'll agree with Egon on this. Old Betsy here will polish off that bitch." He said, patting the odd-looking gun stashed in a right shoulder holster, as they stepped into a military cargo plane.

Ray shook his head. "Venkman, we aren't sure if the guns are going to work on her. We've only used it on ghosts so far, and she is nothing of the sort."

Venkman shrugged. "Then let's test Betsy on the Werewolf. Nothing personal, Lassie, it's in the interests of science," he assured me, switching on his gun. "I'm going to show your hairy self how we do things downtown!"

Egon raised his finger, as I raised my hand to swat the weapon away with my powers. "Not now, Venkman! I was wondering, Mr. Elder, if I could run a few tests to see where you fit as far as your existence is concerned. All I require is a sample of your blood."

Tanya snorted, as I willingly gave him a small bottle of it, Venkman pouting in the background. "Why don't you just ask for a kidney while you're at it, Stretch?"

Egon looked over his shoulder as he scurried away. "That will not be necessary, Agent."

Tanya turned to Venkman. "Does he understand sarcasm at all?"

Venkman shrugged. "I thought he did, but you can never tell...hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He finished, looking over Tanya's shoulder. Just as the doors were closing, and the plane moving, a distinctive red-clad figure vaulted gracefully onto the plane, her long dark hair blowing in the wind. "For God's sake, Hood..."

Red Riding Hood sneered. "You should try what I have just accomplished, lecher: losing your paunch," she said, pointing to his gut.

"You two sods know each other?" I asked, smiling at her in greeting, which was returned with a cool nod. Well, that was better than what I usually got!

"Yeah, she appeared right into our office in a flash of light, and the bitch punched me when I tried to see if she was okay." Venkman muttered.

"If ascertaining to my well-being, you miserable son of a whore, is ogling me, you know nothing of tending to wounds. You are old enough to be my father, if not my grandfather, you shameless worm!" She growled back.

"All right, that's enough!" Zeddemore said, clapping his hands, as Ray and Tanya were too busy chuckling to speak.

She spat on the floor in front of Venkman. "Just stay away from me, you filth. Your stench and lecherous behavior only increases my desire to an arrow through your thick skull. Such a feat, while unlikely considering such density, I would accomplish with the utmost pleasure!" With that, she strode into one of the corners of the plane, disappearing into the shadows.

Chuckling, I looked at Venkman, while Tanya cackled. "Reading between the lines, I'd say she didn't like you."

Venkman shrugged, looking as bored as ever. "Whatever. I don't like 'em too young anyway."

* * *

Egon interrupted us, hurrying into the room, muttering to himself. "Impossible...defies all the law of nature and science...can't ignore the test..."

"Egon, what's the skinny? Egon? Egon!" Venkman snapped, finally shaking the bloke out of his ramblings.

"Ah, right. Well, according to the blood sample, Mr. Elder is indeed alive."

Tanya snorted dryly. "Well, that's a relief. Got anything else that's fucking obvious?"

Egon ignored her. "My tests have proven his story to be true, he is alive, but he should not be among the living. According to my calculations, he's died twice over, but he is, of this moment, very much alive."

There was a short pause, and then Venkman spoke. "Egon, I've never gotten on your case for getting two hours of sleep per night, but I think it's time for a little chat."

Egon shook his head impatiently, and handed a piece of paper to Venkman. "If you don't believe me, read the results."

Venkman lost no time in folding it into a paper airplane, and threw it at Egon, hitting him in the nose. "I'll have to pass on that. Just speak in a language we can all understand for once."

Egon rolled his eyes. "Very well. According to my results, Mr. Elder has abilities that make him most unusual. Firstly, he heals at a simply astronomical rate. Secondly, he will not age, because he has already died. That is just the beginning of my tests."

Venkman shrugged, eyes flat and bored, but also engaged. "Well, let's try some other tests, shall we?" He looked over at Tanya. "Can I have your gun?"

She gave him a rude hand gesture in reply.

Venkman shrugged, and cracked his knuckles. "Well, like I said right before I slept with that hot co-ed in my senior year: 'If you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself.' Hold still, Old Yeller. I'll make this quick."

I snorted, and stalked toward him. "Oh, it will, mate, but not in the way you think!" It was a good day to feed some berk his teeth, and he seemed quite willing to be first on the menu.

Tanya raised her hand to Venkman. "Oh, for fuck's sake, ass-munch, get out of my way." Before I could say anything, she stepped forward, and sent a hard right hook right into my right eye.

I staggered back, knowing full well that a black eye was imminent. "Oi, why the hell did you do that?" I could hear Red chuckling, and Venkman whistle with admiration.

"That was for using my tooth brush, and this is for keeping me stuck on some god-fucking-forsaken excuse of a military base!" She said, sending another of her sharp fists into my other eye.

"Stop hitting me!" I growled, starting to get angry. "It's not like I asked for all this bollocks. I want to be back in the trenches too, but you don't see me being a cunt about it!"

Screaming in rage, Tanya charged forward, and I went for her as well. Seconds later, we were wrestling on the ground, punching and clawing in a orgy of fury.

* * *

"Hey, Egon, you got any popcorn handy?" Venkman asked Egon, who was wringing his hands.

"Not now, Venkman. This could get ugly," Egon said worriedly.

Zeddemore was about to move forward when Red waded into the fray, pulling the two combatants apart with shocking strength and speed for one so small and young. "Enough, the both of you!"

Venkman, disappointed at the fun being canceled, spoke out in protest. "Oh, come on, Honey, can't you just-" A throwing knife embedded itself an inch from his left cheek, and he decided to shut up.

* * *

Suddenly, the engine, which had been revving for take-off, died. With it died the plane's movement, and the movement of everyone around me.

Venkman was in mid-gulp, hands up in surrender, while his team members had looks of exasperation and tension on their faces.

Red still had her hand outstretched for the knife thrown half a second ago, a look of hatred on her face.

I turned my gaze to Tanya, who was staring at me, looking none the worse for wear except for mussed hair because I couldn't bear to hurt her. Her expression was fixed between anger and regret, and I wished I could make her happier, but things were out of my hands.

" _Trust me, Amigo, it's better that they stay here. I had a recent contact with the other side, and he's dying to meet you. You'll find him at the nose of the plane. Don't trust him. He's a demon._ " Gabriel said, sounding uncharacteristically serious.

I frowned as I opened the door to the cargo bay. " _You talk to demons_?"

Gabriel chuckled, but sounded almost sickened. " _There are a lot of demons who want to see him dead, this guy in particular. He's from another universe, and he hates Lucifer more than even you do. I think you just might find him useful_."

* * *

I mulled this over as I walked to the nose of the plane, and found a man standing there, looking completely relaxed and confident, his hands in his pockets. He had dark brown hair and beard, fair skin, and was slightly round with a large head. He wore an impeccable dark suit which was pressed to the breaking point, and was a non-descript, average height. He looked like your usual business man.

"Ah, England. I'd never thought I'd see you again," he said to himself, taking a good look around before looking at me. He had a deep, scratchy, earthy with a suave English but slightly Scottish accent. "So, you are the Right Hand of God, John Elder Lewis Pevensie of the Wolf Tribe. Hopefully, you'll be better than those two high-functioning morons who I sacrificed myself for, which is what I get for trying to be the good guy. God, the existence I had!"

I edged closer, wary as all hell...excuse the pun. "How do you know about me, Demon?"

He sighed. "Rude! The name's Crowley, once King of Hell and of the Crossroads. When I died there, I was summoned by your boss. Believe you me, the last guy I expected to be in charge of anything was him. He told me that I could rejoin my kind in hell, without even the modicum of the power that I once had, or I could assist the Hand in poking Lucifer, and not in the sexy way. What's more, I have to help the Hands after you. Needless to say, I decided to be the devil on your shoulder. I'm not about to cosy up to anybody in hell I can't control, since my sales would plummet. My house has been torched, they've already ate my tailer, and would most likely do something worse to me."

I frowned. "So you know all about it?"

He nodded. "He gave me all the information I needed about you, and here I am."

I shook my head. "Helping the angels is a mite of a stretch, eh? If you're a demon, why do you want that tosser dead?"

He smirked. "Sales, first of all. I also want to kill that bastard, who's even more of a wanker than he was in my former life. Also, 'do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the law,' a great quote from a wonderful bloke who I take great delight in knowing, not to mention the occasional succulent reach-around. He did his job so well that I use his name, by the way. Before that, I was Aiwass. But I digress. There are plenty of cretins in the pit who would love to be in my position, so that's a bonus for me. I'm just in it to kill Lucifer, and enjoy the rest of the show."

I didn't really know what was going on here. "Well, I'd appreciate the help, but I'm not entirely sure I can trust you."

He looked horrified. "Good God, _don't_. Don't trust anybody. I suppose, to be on the same wavelength, I need to show you exactly who I am." He snapped his fingers, and his memories flooded into my mind.

"Fuck me, you have had a rough time of it, especially with that cunt mother of yours!"

He shrugged. "Well, I did have some brief intervals of fun. And yes, she was the worst cunt of all time. You should be glad Moose and Squirrel aren't here, otherwise, they'd be hunting you down."

I snorted. "I'd feed them their hearts long before they even tried!"

He grinned. "I think we'll get along just fine. Well, I must be off. Loads of rubbish to sort through! Be quick about getting back in that junkheap, and getting back into the right spot, because time won't stand still for very long. Exit stage Crowley!" He snapped his fingers again, and he disappeared, and I re-entered the plane to resume my position.

"Back off, or I'll bash your face in!" Tanya warned Red, before storming away.

"Shrew!" Red said, shaking her head before turning to me. "I must have words with you concerning another matter," she said, taking my arm to a more secluded spot in the cargo bay.

"Ooh, a little bit of action!" Venkman called after us, and I caught him with a blast of power that had the force of a hard shove, sending him backwards arse over feet.

"Shall we?" I asked, turning back to a grinning Red.

"I've been not entirely forthcoming about my past, about the wolf I killed. He was no wolf, just a savage man who called himself a wolf," she said, sitting down in the shadows, starting to sharpen one of her arrows. Her hood obscured her face, but her hands were shaking and her voice monotone. She was letting something go, but having a lot of difficulty in doing so.

I sat next to her, putting my hand on her shoulder, speaking gently. "You don't need to tell me if-"

She shook her head. "He killed my grandmother, the only one of my family that I had left, among many others in my village. So, I rose up, and killed him. The second he stopped breathing, I found myself in Professor Broom's, looking up at that loathsome letcher," She finished, jerking her head at Venkman, who was trying to listen in while edging closer.

I turned to him, and he stopped. "Hi."

"Bugger off," I replied, before turning back to her. "Thanks for telling me, luv. I've lost family too, and it still hurts. Let me know if you need anything, yeah?"

She smiled softly, and nodded.

* * *

When I found Tanya, she was sitting with her back to the interior of the plain, hands working at cleaning her pistols. "Tanya, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be where-"

She raised her head, unusually solemn. "Don't, John. Just don't. I'm the one who should be sorry."

I shook my head. "You shouldn't ever be sorry for telling the truth. I love you, Tanya, and when this is all over, I'd like to make things permanent. But until then, if you ever want to spend some time at the Front, I have the power to send you there."

Tanya snorted. "Fuck that. I was just saying that to make things look real. I'm with you to the end. If I don't stick around, you'll just get yourself killed."

I smiled, and sat next to her. "You're probably right. I never really knew that someone could complete me so much until you dropped in," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

She leaned into me. "Damn right, and the feeling is mutual...what the fuck?" The flash of a camera going off interrupted us, the camera held by a grinning Venkman.

"Kodiak moment!" The idiot chirped.

BANG! A second later, the camera disintegrated in Venkman's hand as I used my powers to turn it into powder.

"Was it good while it lasted?" Tanya snarled, as Egon let out a gasp, and jotted down some more notes, while Zeddemore and Ray exchanged a nervous look.

"That was my favorite camera!" Venkman wailed, as Tanya cackled.

"And not a single fuck was given," I growled back. "Now, jog on, or that ugly mug of yours will follow your camera. And you lot can piss off too," I added to Venkman's pack, who were smart enough to do as asked.

"Now, shall we bed down for the night?" I asked, turning back into a wolf.

Smiling, Tanya snuggled into his warmth. "No objections from me, tough guy!"

* * *

Back in London, Susan was busy buying groceries for the family a voice cut through her shopping. "That time of the week, huh?"

Susan turned to see an older version of Lucy: dark vibrant eyes, long auburn hair, and a lithe form. But she was dressed in an Allied uniform, and had an American accent. "I beg your pardon?"

The young woman, about ten years Susan's senior, smiled cheerfully. "You heard me. Let me guess: you do the shopping while the mom takes a break? I know her, and she's one smart cookie."

She stuck out her hand. "Commander Lyssette Hanley of Lakenheath Air Force/Royal Air Force Base, and Tanya's cousin. You're Susan Pevensie."

Susan, nonplussed, but too polite to turn down this woman's offer, shook the strong and callused hand, finding the grip almost manly. "It's a pleasure. John has spoken highly of you."

The woman smiled. "I'll bet he has. I miss that big galoot already. With a body like that, Tanya will have a hard time keeping a girl like me off him."

Susan returned the smile. "There have been plenty of women who have noticed. What brings you here, Commander? Surely this meeting was not an accident."

Lissette grinned. "Clever girl. I just want to see what the fuss is about. John adores you, after all."

Susan could see through her white lie, and she had the feeling that Lissette knew that she could. "Is that all?"

Lissette folded her arms over her amble bosom. "Fair enough, Honey. I wanted to meet the rest of the family as well. Call it curiosity, and Tanya asked me to keep an eye on you. She likes you Pevensies, and let me tell you, Susan, my cousin throws affection around like man-hole covers."

Susan, who was about to tell this vivacious and fast-talking woman that her services wouldn't be necessary, reddened. "I've noticed. She's a strong woman, and she and John suit each other well," she said, moving to pay for her books.

Lissette grimaced, chuckling. "She's always been a tom-boy, even more than yours truly. Here, I'll take care of that," she said, paying for the books before Susan could protest. "Don't even think about it, Susan. I've just gotten a major pay-day, and I'm a rich gal with money to spare."

"Thank you," Susan said, flustered but grateful.

"Don't mention it, Sweetie. Any friend of that dishy man's a friend of mine!" And just like that, a friendship that would only deepen over time developed.

* * *

Takara had been drinking mint herbal tea in her usual spot at a Japanese tea-shop in London when she spotted him. A dark-haired, blue-eyed young man was walking across the street in her direction. He was very pale, freckled, and was both lanky and handsome, probably around her age: mid twenties.

Now, Princess Takara had seen her fair share of handsome men in her time, but this one was different. The manner in which he moved, carried himself, and the maturity in his eyes was something which was very unusual for his age. Only her father carried himself so, and that was why Takara, who was dressed in a non-descript kimono and wide-brimmed hat (to avoid the attention of the pissant onlookers), was following him as though a shadow.

Several crossings and streets later, she was too caught up in following him to realize that he had led her into an alleyway. She stopped short, hand reaching for her Wakazashi as he turned to regard her with amusement. "Do you know how many people have fallen for this trap?"

She squared her jaw, sensing no animostiy or plans for attack from the handsome youth. His voice was dry and almost world-weary, the latter of which added another tantalizing air of mystery to him. There was also something familiar about the shape of his face and his black hair. "I see no threat to me, so I will not dishonor myself by allowing you to call it a trap. I am Princess Takara of Japan, and I demand to know your name."

Surprised, he bowed. "An honor, your Highness. I am Edmund Pevensie."

She nodded curtly. "I know your sire and mother well, and I work with the former today at Lakenheath."

He smiled. "Ah, I see. But, if I may be so bold as to ask, why were you following me? It's usually Peter who gets the beautiful ones."

Sheathing her sword, she found herself blushing as she removed her hat. Honest compliments, in her position, were hard to come by. "It is a hard question to answer without intrusion of privacy, but I am honor-bound to speak the truth. You have a bearing about you that few men thrice your age can ever hope of achieving, including my esteemed father."

His blue eyes hardened, and his pale face went even more pale. "My family's going to kill me for this, but I can't resist such a well-worded question, especially from such a woman as you. It is a very long story, one that few will believe, and such answers are best told in a more appropriate setting."

Intruiged to the feeling of catching aflame with curiousity, Takara stepped aside. "Lead on then."

A few minutes later, he was sitting at a table across from her, explaining everything. She listened silently, her doe-brown eyes never moving from his. When he was done, the morning had become noon, and she nodded. "You have my thanks for being so honest with me, Just King. If I had not met your...odd foster brother, the _ippiki ookami_ , I would have dismissed such words as fantasy."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it looks like I have yet another thing to thank him for."

She met his gaze. "You regained your honor by helping kill that woman, and for your rule after that."

Edmund bowed his head. "I wanted to die at Beruna, the moment I broke the witch's wand, to pay for what I did."

She tilted his chin with her hand so that their eyes met again. "It was not your time."

He nodded, smiling. "I suppose not, and I am grateful I am still around. I apologize if I do not seem so happy."

She returned the smile. "Forgiven, Edmund-sama."

They talked and ate for hours until they parted as friends, though both knew that this would perhaps become something more, and hoped it would.

* * *

"You are not coming with us?" Tanya was surprised that the Ghostbusters would not be joining us at Broom's as we disembarked at John F. Kennedy International Airport.

John had been strangely silent ever since waking from his sleep, which was extremely unusual for him.

Egon shook his head. "Negative, Agent Adams. We must return to New York to test my results. This will be a breakthrough in the relationship between the natural and spiritual plane."

"Follow me," Red said, after the Ghostbusters were gone.

We followed her until she led us out into the parking lot, where a driver ushered us into a limousine.

As they bedded down for a night at a hotel, and into the morning, Tanya watched John do something she had never seen him do: brood. And she didn't know how to deal with it.

So she did what she always did: take the problem head-on. "John, what's eating at you? You haven't said a word since you came off the plane."

He turned to her. "Maybe I'm starting to want to know exactly where this'll all end up. I don't want to keep doing this forever: chasing Lucifer around for the rest of existence."

Tanya was about to answer when there was a flash of red light, and Crowley appeared right next to me. "Chin up, the cavalry's arrived! Steady on, GI Jane, I come in peace," he added hurriedly, as Tanya drew her weapons.

"Why should we trust you, Demon?" Red asked, her dagger at his throat. I hadn't noticed her entering our room.

He snapped his fingers, and the women had to drop their weapons to avoid their hands being scalded. "Because, Katniss, I'm invested in your success. Now, let's all be _civilized_ adults, yeah?"

I spoke up before Tanya could speak, my lover swelling with fury, as I gestured for both to stand down. "Would it kill you to knock, Crowley?"

He snorted, gesturing out the window. "At that speed, it might, if I hadn't died already. At the worst, I'd ruin my suit," He said, gesturing to his black suit coat and blood red tie.

"Kindly get to the point," Red said, icy and murderous. "I have more than a dagger at my disposal."

He smiled. "Oh, Katniss, such a flirt. But as much as I'd love to chat with you, I'm here to tend to his bitch-fit," He said, gesturing to me.

I felt rage spark in my mind. "Watch your fucking mouth, you son of a bitch-"

He interrupted me, sneering. "Son of a witch, in case you've forgotten. But I disgress. I'm here to both answer your question, and give you your next mission: you are charged with finding and protecting the Vessel that'll replace you after you die."

Tanya flared up. "He ain't going to die anytime soon, you prick. Give us a name, and we'll handle the rest."

He sent her a cold look and smirk. "Now, where's the fun in that?"

I spoke then, tired of their bickering. "Tanya, give it a rest. Crowley, I'm not interested. I wouldn't wish this life for any decent bloke or girl, and this'll end with me."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "The battle of the Vessels has been going on ever since you hairless apes started sucking air. If you think for one bloody second that you're the last of heaven's vessels, you're out your canine mind."

I leaned closer, our faces inches apart. "I'm only saying this once: I'm not interested. And you can tell Wings to find his own damned vessel."

He sighed. "Fine, we'll do this the fun way."

He snapped his fingers, and I groaned harshly as the cuts that Lucifer's knife had given me while I was his prisoner reopened, blood spreading across my armor.

Snarling, Tanya moved for the demon, but found that she couldn't, and the same was true for Red.

"Best mind where you poke your pretty noses, Darlings, if you want to keep them," He informed them cheerfully, before turning back to John.

Looking contented, he smirked as I fell to the carpet floor, writhing in agony. "You know why I didn't become a harp-strummer, Old Yeller? It's because I loved inflicting pain, and found that goodness was humanity's built-in handicap. Even you, you big behemoth of a git, suffer from it. A bit dissapointing, but not unexpected. You always put emotion ahead of good, old-fashioned common sense. Now, I'm going to need a better answer from you, even if I have to let those wounds of yours grow deeper. Speaking of which, those wounds never really go away, thanks to the blade that Luci uses. Don't be recalcitrant, Lassie. It brings out the worst in me."

Panting, I nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

He smiled. "Good boy. As it pertains to the line-up, they will come to you. Birds of a feather, and all that. Oh, and by the way, the hard thing will be to choose who steps into the range of your scent. Now, before I go, I want to let you in on a little secret: I've already dealt with one arrogant little thug, and I'll polish you off if you mouth off to me again."

Before he could make a move, San charged through the open door, angrier than I had ever seen her. "You miserable, sodding insect!"

"Oh, bullocks," was all Crowley could manage before San's fist connected with his nose.

"You lay hands on my Pack, and you thought I wouldn't care? I'm going to tear you apart, and make you eat yourself, you posturing bean-counter!" San roaring, going at the smug bastard hammer and tongs.

The power keeping Red and Tanya still vanished, and Red was more than happy to join in on the fun while Tanya knelt next to John, whose bleeding was quickly becoming life-threatening. No matter what she did, nothing worked. "Gabriel, get your feathery ass down here, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, Babe?" Gabriel was standing in the doorway, looking comepletely unconcerned.

"All right, girls, fun's over," he said, using his considerable power to yank them off of the demon.

"This is not how synergy works!" He growled before vanishing.

* * *

"Can't we all just get along?" Gabriel said, snapping his fingers, healing John, who passed out from the pain.

San rose, her fists bloodied, still furious. "Bring that filthy creature back."

Gabriel raised a finger. "First off: no. Second: would it kill you to say 'please?'"

"I want blood!" San roared. "Honor demands-"

Gabriel raised his hands. "And you'll get it, I promise. Come on, Shortstop, we've got to make way for the new arrival. Keep up the good work, Lemmings!" He finished, looking at the others.

And, just like that, he vanished, along with a fuming San.

* * *

Less than a minute later, a broad-shouldered man stood in the room, near the door. He was tall, about thirty five years of age, with a long face, dark grey eyes, and long black hair and a beard just starting to grey. He wore a rich velvet doublet and a grey cloak, and strapped over his shoulder was a massive sword, bigger even than mine. "What in seven hells," he started, staring around. "Who are you, and what is this dwelling? I have not seen the like of it in all my years!"

Tanya stepped forward. "The name's Tanya, Mop-Head. And I'm asking the questions. Who the fuck are you?"

He frowned at her. "Such foul words from so beauteous a visage, my Lady."

She snorted. "Somebody read too much Shakespeare."

"I know not who that is." Confused, he looked down at himself, felt the sword at his back, and tested his prevously injured leg. "It seems that I have died on the Sept of Baelor, though I am as well as I was before the Kingslayer wounded me," he muttered, more to himself than to Tanya. "And I have Ice with me, though it seems my family and lands are lost to me. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. I shall have my vengeance one day."

Tanya stepped forward. "Hey, King Arthur, I'm not in the mood for Agatha fucking Christie mysteries!"

Red stepped forward, shunting a surly Tanya aside. "I apologize for my comrade in arms. She speaks before she thinks. You have a lordly look about you, and you appeared to us as if from thin air, so I must confess that I am as curious as my compatriot is as to who you are."

He nodded. "You speak the truth, and have the air of a hunter. I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North."

She bowed. "I am simply known as Red Riding Hood, my Lord."

* * *

I woke up while they were talking, and rose to face the newcomer. There was something familiar about the bloke's name. "Top of the evening to you, Lord Stark. I guess this is all kind of unexpected."

The man nodded. "Indeed, my Lord. The being who brought me here told me much of you, but if you are willing, I wish to hear it myself."

I smiled, and returned the nod. My canine senses told me that he was honest and honorable, and good-hearted. "I'm up for it. We can trust this chap, lovies. He's a good 'un," I finished, looking at the girls, who relaxed, and sat down to listen as both men told their stories.

Ned was amazed at this young man's ability to perservere through his chaotic life. If John had grey eyes, he would have been the spitting image of his brother Brandon. He wore a fur cape that contrasted with his black hooded garb, and had odd tribal markings etched onto his handsome face. His outward attitude of jauntiness and cavalierness reminded Ned of the Kingslayer, but as he heard John's story, he saw himself in John: a caring for others, unswerving loyalty to his duty and those that he loved, and carried almost unfathomable mental anguish. He hid it all behind his smiles and quick humor, while Ned had done the opposite.

I listened to his story, and immediately felt a connection with him. Both of us had lost our families at a young age, found a new one, and did our damndest to make the best of it. When we were done, it was midday, and silence reigned in the room.

* * *

Ned took his time to peruse his would-be allies.

Tanya, a tempermental youth around John's age who resembled a Tully in looks, but the body of a hardened warrior which was made obvious by her scandulously short garb, was pacing back and forth, muttering to herself about skinning lions and breaking skulls.

Red was silent, sitting on the nearest bed, her head bowed. She was a raven-haired girl with brown eyes, and a figure that also spoke of a hard life, but she was at least everyone's junior by at least five years.

"I wish I could send you back to your family," John said at last, sounding humbled. "I hope I get a chance to give them some help, my Lord."

The older man smiled. "I shall miss them as deeply as you miss your own sires, Lad, but life has a way of moving on. My focus, henceforth, will concern helping you, your lover, and the huntress."

John frowned. "Why, besides the fact that we can help you get back on your feet, and get used to this buggery world?"

Ned stepped forward, and laid a hand on the shoulder of the warrior. "Because your cause is just and honorable, and despite your past as a killer, you are a better man than almost any I have come across. You have done so very well, John Lewis Elder, and I will be honored to join you in your cause. I doubt I may be the one you now seek, but I can help you find him."

John drew away, shaking his head. "You don't know me, Lord Stark, and the things that I've done-"

Tanya cut him off. "Just shut the fuck up, John! I've had it up to fucking here with your bitching and your melodramatic bullshit. You are the best goddamn man I've ever come across, and I won't hear any more of this whinging."

I let out a sigh, and chuckled weakly. "Right you are, gorgeous. And what do you think?" I asked, turning to Red.

She shrugged, smirking. "Don't look at me, Wolfie. You're fighting a girl like me, so you've already lost. A girl I happen to agree with."

I turned to Ned, who was trying not to laugh. "All right, Lord Stark. Welcome to the Pack."

He nodded, smiling. "If I am in so august a company, you all may refer to me as Ned."

We shook hands, beginning a friendship that would very quickly evolve into something of a relationship between father and son, though neither of them could imagine it at the time.

* * *

"That wasn't your smartest move, Crowley," Gabriel said, the two of them ensconced in a space of pure white nothingness. "Now, I've got several wolves to hold back from tearing you to pieces."

"You said to give him his new mission, and when he wasn't willing to suck it up, I applied my ways of persuasion."

Gabriel snorted. "Yeah, and the next time you screw up, I'll let them at you. Now, vamoose."

* * *

Ned was amazed at the changes this world had to offer, but nothing fascinated him so much as the group he was now involved with.

John Elder Lewis was quick on wit and a disarming smile, like Theon Greyjoy, but the similarity ended there. He had a warm, caring nature that he hid beneath feigned disinterest and his murderous profession, and was a tortured soul that had seen too much in too little time.

Ned found himself wanting to help this youth in any way possible, as John was still a child at heart. He found himself furious at John's sires, wondering how any parent could leave a young child so vulnerable. John was a killer of tremendous prowess, blessed by whatever god or gods this world had with powers beyond comprehension.

Red Riding Hod, called 'Red' for her crimson garb, was like steel: cold and hard. Barely out of childhood at six and ten, she was a beauty, but she was a woman of the hunt, never one for much else. Ned knew that she was from a world like his, judging by her ladylike courtesy and way of expression, but was at a loss as to where she was from. Although she feigned disinterest to her fellow Pack members, she had respect and even admiration for John and Tanya.

Tanya Adams was a male in all but looks. Loud, highly energetic, boastful, and had the mouth of a dockhand. A sellsword, although offering her services to only one side of the conflict, She reminded him almost painfully of Lyanna in nature, and she and Arya would have gotten along splendidly. Despite her savage nature, she was stunning, and she and John were clearly in love, and each suited the other perfectly.

* * *

"Got something on your mind, Stark?" He shook himself, and looked into the brown eyes of the woman in question. He had just been ushered into a contraption called a 'car,' and was surprised at the saddle's...seat's comfort. Surely, wizards of great power had brought about such machines!

"I am considering what we intend to accomplish in the near future, Lady Tanya."

She opened her mouth to remind him to call her by her name only, but knew when to pick her battles. "A crazed bitch with powers similar to John's just destroyed a town, killing hundreds of innocent people. We've been sent to paint the ruins with her blood," Tanya growled.

John spoke up. "You're leaving out the part that she's thirteen, Darling."

She snorted. "Does it look like I give a shit?"

Ned found himself saying what he had said to Robert in another lifetime: "You are speaking of murdering a child."

Tanya's eyes blazed. "Not you too, Stark. She killed innocent people, damn it! What are we supposed to do, give her a medal and congratulations? It's called 'justice,' not murder."

Ned leaned forward. "And she will answer for those crimes, I assure you. But if she is at such an age, and with such powers, she will not be in her right mind."

Tanya leaned forward as well. "Nothing that a bullet to the fucking brain wouldn't solve!"

Ned shook his head, disgusted. Arya would be well-adversed, if she would appear as he did, to stay away from this cold-hearted harridan. But he had the feeling that the two would get along splendidly. "Spoken like a sellsword. Would that your sires were here to see you as such."

Tanya swelled with fury. "I'll put one in yours too if you don't shut your goddamn mouth!"

I cut in sharply, pointing first to Tanya, then to Ned, then to our driver, who was watching the going's on through his rear-view mirror, not paying any attention to the road, which was currently going through a stretch of woods. "You, pipe down. You, stow it. You, keep your eyes on the bloody road before I eat them...stop the fucking car!" I yelled, seeing a flashy car parked on the side of the road, with James Bond leaning against it, clearly waiting for us.

"I'll be right back," I said to all, mystified as the car came to a stop behind the aforementioned sports car, our driver practically drooling over it. I opened the door to my side, and got out, followed immediately by Tanya.

* * *

"Never thought I'd see you, as you Americans so aptly put it, by this neck of the woods," Bond quipped to Tanya, smiling slightly.

"You've got a bloody cheek," I said, grinning as we shook hands. "How'd you get here?"

"I drove, obviously," Bond drawled, and I gave a bark of laughter.

"Very funny, Bond, but that wasn't the answer we're looking for," Tanya growled. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

He looked around leisurely. "Don't you lot ever enjoy the scenery, just once in a while? Granted, you have been jetting about, but surely you have a taste in nature's beauty, Agent? Your lover, I'm sure, has spoken a great deal of such things."

Tanya frowned. "Are you drunk on those Vodka Martinis you love to chug?"

He smiled slightly. "I have an affinity for them, I will admit." He turned serious then. "She is not dead. 005, who is in the destroyed town, has heard rumors of her sobbing in front of the ruins of her house, but he has seen no sight of her. You will also find the Professor there, along with his team."

Tanya nodded, her jaw set. "Then that's where we'll go. I say we bag her, and give her to the Ghostbusters."

007 shook his head. "I'm afraid you will have to wait your turn, Agent Parker, as your government wants her for their own purposes."

Tanya shook her head. "They'll have to get in line."

Bond snorted. "However beautiful you've always been, you've never been particularly clever. Oh, please put that away," he added, as he was suddenly facing the business-end of both her pistols. "I've killed better."

I stepped forward, brushing her aside. "Don't threaten my mate, Bond, or you'll deal with me."

Bond moved forward, face set. "What do you say we put your skills to the test? A gentleman's-" he didn't finish the sentence, as he was forced to dodge as I had a go at him with a right hook.

"You want it, you've got it!" I roared.

Bond was, quite easily, the best fight I've had in years. He gave me a few lumps, but I was holding back because I was in no mood to kill or maim him. But, as my right eye started to blacken, and my nose broke, I began to change my mind.

* * *

Ned chose that time to intervene, Ice cleaving the air between us. "Enough!"

Bond raised his eyebrows, his face brusied, and his breathing heavy. "You can swing that thing?" He asked, stepping back warily, in no mood to be cleaved by such a weapon.

"I can do more than that." Ned confirmed before continuing. "Far be it from me to discourage friendly bouts, but I cannot have men who are meant to fight alongside the other cause each other serious bodily injury."

Bond raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Did you get the same sword from the same place that our resident were-wolf got his?"

Ned shook his head. "Nay. I am from another world entirely. Now, enough of this farce. Let us get this bit of theater over with."

Bond frowned at the man. Without the longer hair and dour but kindly air, this man could have been Alec Trevelyan's twin. That unsettled Bond, and he did not like to feel, the least bit, unsettled. "If you'll tell your driver to follow me, I'll take you there, but it will take at least another stop at a bed and breakfast."

I nodded, grinning as my face began to heal. "Lead the way, mate."

* * *

After a day of driving, they stopped at one of the said hotels, and Ned's education of history and the intricacies of modern gadgets continued.

Ned took this opportunity to pull John aside, who inhabited the overly comfortable room next to his with Tanya, who was currently in the overly uncomfortable 'hot tub' with Lady Hood. "Are you sure we can trust this Lord Bond?"

The youth, in body at least, shrugged. "Not really, but he clearly has orders to help us, or he would have snuffed me in our little scuffle earlier. What's wrong, old chap?"

Ned shifted, and looked out the onto the road that they would continue on on the morrow that resided next to the residence. "His manner of speaking and the way he carries himself reminds me of the Lannisters."

I folded my arms over my chest. "Bond hasn't done anything to you," I pointed out.

Ned turned back to me. "Why do you defend him so?"

I let out a breath. "He's a legend where I'm from, so you'll forgive me if I'm little star struck that he's in the same trenches that we are."

Ned didn't understand completely, especially a few of the words, but he got the gist of it. "I have known many legends where I am from, but not all of them are good. Be mindful of him. One glance at his eyes told me everything I need to know: he's a cold one."

I shook my head, frustrated. "Look, I said I didn't bloody trust him. What more do you knacking want?"

Ned sighed. "Allies that do not lack...moral fiber."

I let out a bark of laughter. "I'm not any bloody better than he is."

I flinched in surprise as Ned moved to me, laying his hands on my shoulders. "You are wrong. I see a man who never had the security of sires who gave him the chance to say farewell. Have you done horrible things? Aye, but so have I."

* * *

John shuddered like a leaf. "How do you know? How can you know?" He croaked.

Ned smiled. "I have my ways, lad. Your heart is warm, despite all that you've done, and all that you have experienced."

He smiled back. "I will try to keep it that way. Why are you so focused on me?"

Ned shrugged. "Because of the task in front of you, one that is noble and of the utmost importance. If you would have known what you would be asked to do, would you have given your assent?"

John's smile faded. "If it wasn't for the Pevensies, San, or Tanya, I would've told that angel to bugger off."

Ned nodded. "Any man can understand that, especially when it comes to your Agent."

I moved to the bed, and sat down. "But that's not all I signed up for. I also wanted to know what had happened to my Mum and Dad."

Ned sat next to him, still not used to such comfortable sleeping structures called 'mattresses.' "I heard this not from you earlier."

John didn't meet his slate-grey gaze. "I didn't know if I could trust you." I felt a lump forming in my throat. "I would say that I was too busy to ask questions, but that's a fucking cop-out. I forgot to ask."

Ned turned the youth's chin so that their eyes met. "That, and you were angry at them for leaving without so much as a scroll. I suffered much the same fate with my father and siblings. It's normal to feel such emotions, and it seems that at least Susan has taken up the duties as mother, and done so very well."

The youth's eyes warmed with affection, and misted from tears. "I want to see them again," I said, as the tears came.

Ned's heart seared with the sight of a warrior weeping, and he held the lad close as the youth wept like a child. Perhaps he had lost his sons in his first home, but maybe he had found another in his second home. "As do I, lad, so let us be good to one another."

* * *

I nodded. "Righto, speaking of which: for the Forest!"

Ned's breath was cut short by the sight of the fearsome beast that this youth had just become. Taller than a horse, this black wolf with a red-tipped tail was the most magnificent specimen he had ever seen. This was a true Direwolf, and Ned was awed and honored to be party to such a sight. "A splendid sight," he breathed, stroking the silky black fur of the head that John offered him.

"Now you're just flirting, Mate!"

Minutes later, he saw the youth to sleep. You poor, poor lad...

He heard a movement, and looked up to see a small but strong girl with brown hair and hard brown but oddly slanted eyes entering the room. She was dressed in an odd tunic and a cape made from furs that were the same as the cape John refused to remove. She had markings on her face that were also the same as he so proudly wore. Her fierce brown eyes were fixed on his own, without the slightest hint of fear.

He rose, and faced her. "Lady San, I presume."

She nodded. "Eddard Stark," she said, with an accent that he could not place. She had a wild beauty about her that reminded Ned of Lyanna. "I thank you for looking after my Pack. I have seen much of your past life, and though I have little love for humans, you are among the rare ones that I have any sort of respect for." She moved in close, peering up into his eyes. "It is well that you bear a wolf as your symbol. You have the eyes of one. Your title, the Quiet Wolf, is accurate."

He looked down at her. She barely came up to his breast bone, but her presence was enough for the rest of the way. "You have heard of me?"

San nodded. "Just before you came to this world, your sister came to me in the world after death. She asked me to send you her undying love and thanks for keeping her son safe, and for you to seek peace in whatever awaits you."

He started. A flood of questions burst forth, but the lass raised a hand to quiet him. "She is well, and safer than you are. What you need to be concerned about is my brother."

Ned sighed, and nodded. "I miss my pack greatly."

She pressed a hand to where his heart was. "They are still here. It seems that you have another to tend to."

He could feel the calluses on her hand through his clothing. "You are quite the warrior," he said gently.

She smiled. "As are you, but you need to be more than that with John. He needs..." she moved away suddenly, hands now rubbing her own arms, which were as muscular as a young maiden her age could have. Arya would have loved her.

"He needs a father," Ned intoned. "I knew that the second I looked into his eyes. Perhaps that is why I am here now. Does this knowledge ail you, little wolf?" He asked, seeing her distress.

She shook her head. "No, Lord Wolf. What does pain me is that I cannot be here to keep him safe from the darkness that lurks within him. He's been abandoned, tortured, killed, and thrust into the worst of destinies."

He touched her cheek. "I gather that is why I am here."

She smiled. "If you do that, you are part of my Pack too."

* * *

Tanya and Red redressed after their baths and their foray in the hot-tub, refreshed. "So, how's it been for you so far?" Tanya asked, as they made their way to their rooms.

"Boring, although I find that it getting more interesting now that you and your pet have come along. The Professor is a dear, but staying in that mansion of his was driving me spare. It seems that you and I share the wish to be bathing in our enemy's blood."

Tanya grinned. "Damn right, kid, but fucking John is just as fun as putting bullets into those Commie cocksuckers."

Red grimaced. "That's not the mental image I should be stuck with for the present, no matter how handsome your lover is."

Tanya smirked. "Honey, calling him handsome is the biggest understatement of the-hey, watch where you're fucking going!" She growled, as a man nearly bumped into her.

He was dressed in jeans and a leather jacket, was well built, and stood over six and a half feet tall. He had short dark hair, hard and quick blue eyes that missed nothing, and was young, perhaps barely over twenty years old.

"Sorry, Ma'am," the youth said, before smiling. "It's good to see you again, Agent."

Tanya frowned, and then her eyes widened. "Kelly the Snake? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Vietnam."

John Terrence Kelly, just out of the Navy SEALS, who would come to be known as John Clark, leader of Rainbow Six, shrugged. "I decided I'd head back to the states, especially now that the Commies are kicking our asses there. Who's your pretty friend?" He asked, smiling at Red, who, to Tanya's amusement, reddened under her hood.

"This is Red. I picked her up back in England. Red, this is John Kelly, an old drinking buddy I served with in Vietnam," she said, gesturing to the younger woman.

Kelly smiled down at her, offering his right hand for her to shake. "Pleased to meet you, Ma'am."

Red nodded, taking the hand and doing the honors. "The pleasure is mine, Sir. But, if I may be so bold, if you are here, you are not here by accident. Why else would you be hiding a sidearm underneath your clothing?" She asked, gesturing to the bulge at his left side.

Kelly stiffened. "That's quite a grip you've got there, little lady," he said evasively.

Red smiled, but her eyes were hard. "Answer the question, good sir. I may be small, but my blade is no less sharper than others."

Kelly shook his head. "Sorry, Ma'am, but that's classified."

Tanya frowned. "Kelly, what did you get yourself into? I knew something was off when you only served less than a year in that shit-hole, your countless medals not withstanding."

Kelly hesitated, and it was Bond who answered the question, seeming to emerge out of nowhere from one of the many rooms surrounding them. "Ah, Kelly. Just fresh out of Langley, I see. I have heard a great deal about you."

Kelly nodded. "James Bond. Likewise." He didn't look all that pleased that the cat was out of the bag.

Tanya's eyes widened. "The CIA? Damn, Kelly, color me impressed! Don't tell me: you're here because of this little bitch who took out an entire town?"

"That, and seeing whether this Were-wolf bullshit is actually true." Kelly said, nodding, and was about to continue when a tall guy about Kelly's size emerged from a nearby doorway. He had grey eyes, long dark hair, and wearing some medieval get-up, complete with an enormous sword strapped over his right shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Kelly started, and then stopped at the man's stern gaze. Normally, he wouldn't have, but there was an air about this man that screamed gentle yet firm authority, and Kelly found himself coming to attention.

* * *

Ned took a moment to take in the newcomer. Tall and muscled, this youth seemed slightly younger than Tanya, but no less capable. There was a quiet confidence that spoke naught of arrogance in the youth's eyes, which relieved Ned, as having Bond around was bad enough. "In the future, my Lady, please refrain from tumultuous noise when your lover is trying to rest. Might I inquire as to your name, young man?"

Kelly straightened. "John Kelly, here on orders to contain the threat from the crisis, and preform reconnaisance on the subject that I believe you were just referring to, Sir."

Ned smiled slightly, liking this one already. "Well met. I am Eddard Stark. You have the bearing of a soldier, Lad. By your dutiful appearance, I ascertain that you are on the same mission we are currently following?"

Kelly smiled back. "Yes, Sir. I am a soldier, and you are correct as far as orders go."

Ned nodded, trusting the youth as far as that went. "Lady Tanya?"

Tanya, surprised that he trusted enough to ask for the go-ahead, nodded. "He's clean."

And just like that, another joined their ranks!

* * *

 **Next chapter, we handle Carrie vs. John!**

 **Until then, read and review, my duckies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Kelly approached Ned in the older man's room, carrying a change of clothes in his arms. "Sir, you might want to consider a change of uniforms. You kind of stick out of the crowd," he said, gesturing at Ned's doublet and robes.

Ned raised an eyebrow. "I surmised as much, but I do not see any clothing avaliable to my grasp."

Kelly smirked, tossing him a pair of jeans, a grey shirt, and a black leather jacket. "I've got spares, and you're my size. Threads aren't the issue. Your boots don't really make much difference with the jeans."

Ned frowned. "I would not dream of imposing-"

Kelly shook his head. "Just take the damn clothes."

Ned smiled. "I will repay you when I have the means. You are quite resourceful, lad."

Kelly shrugged, turning away to give Ned privacy. "Whatever. So, what do you think about our little team?"

Ned pursed his lips, as he put on his new clothes, finding them surprisingly comfortable, making sure Ice could strap over his shoulder as before. "I have a feeling that we shall be up to the task, although John will need to do much of the fighting, seeing as we are dealing with a girl that is beyond yours, or my, capabilities."

Kelly nodded, taking Ned's old clothes. "I was thinking the same thing."

Ned raised an eyebrow. "Are you speaking of the whole team, or one in particular?" Before he could answer, other than his flush of embarrasment, they heard a feminine cry of distress from a room not far from theirs. They both rushed out to more cries, finding it was coming from Red's room. "Stay here, Master Kelly," Ned ordered.

"Sir, I don't think-"

Ned shot him a look. "She is having a night terror. I have two daughters, so I know what it sounds like, and how to deal with such things. Besides that, a man your tender age has no business going into a young woman's room uninvited. Return to your room, soldier," he finished, his grey eyes going from misty to stone grey, a sign of ill temper approaching.

Kelly straightened. "Aye aye, Sir," and obeyed the elder man without further hesitation.

Ned, entering the room, found her indeed in the throws of a nightmare, moved to her bed, and took her thrashing hands in his. "Awaken, little huntress. It is but a dream! Awaken!"

A second later, her brown eyes opened, blazing but unseeing as her dagger came inches from slashing his throat, Ned saved by his own honed reflexes. "I'm going to rip your throat out, and make you drink your own blood, you demon!"

Ned would have been in some trouble had not her eyes focused on him, and a blush of embarassment suffused her face. "I beg your forgiveness, Lord Stark."

He smiled gently in return. "It is in the past, sweet girl."

She shook her head, and twirled the knife before placing it back behind her pillow. "The past has always been every night for me."

He crouched next to her bed, and gently cupped her cheek. He noticed that her eyes, now that the hood was not in play, showed all the signs of a person who barely slept at all. "As it has been with me, Lass."

She shook her head again, tears brimming in her eyes. "I regret nothing except not killing that animal sooner!"

He smiled sadly. "I used to think the same about the Mad King, but over time, I realized that I regretted not guarding and holding close those I held dear."

Her tears spilled out onto her cheeks. "It is not fair. Why did my family have to die?! WHY?!" She screamed, pounding her fists against his chest as he pulled her into an embrace, and let her cry until her sobs wracked her body.

He held her close, letting some of his own tears escape. After they had finished, she asked him to watch over her as she slept, and he did. They formed a close bond that morning, the Quiet Wolf and the Huntress, and found that it wasn't all that terrible a thing.

* * *

An hour later, I found myself eating breakfast alone, the others preparing for the journey.

I was just clearing my plate when I heard a voice behind me. "Ah, at last we meet."

I turned to see a smartly-dressed man in a black suit and red tie standing not ten feet away from me.

He wore a black fedora, was tall and commanding, and his dark trimmed beard and mustache, along with his cold blue eyes, were familiar.

"You? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I asked, reaching for my sword.

"I do not come to fight or impede you. In fact, I want to help you," Kane said, raising a hand. His voice was deep and sly, and thrummed with authority.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked warily. "Shouldn't you be helping your chum Stalin?"

Kane grimaced in distaste. "He is no friend of mine. As a matter of fact, I despise him. He is simply a means to an end. In all my copious time spent on this planet, I have never met one of your kind. While people were living in mud huts and caves, heaven and hell were already at each other's throats, and the damage both sides have caused. Shall we sit?"

Staggered by this information, I followed him to a nearby table, and sat across from him. "So either you're telling the truth, or you're off your rocker."

Kane shrugged languidly, fully at ease. "That is up to you to decide. Your friends are as fascinating as your powers, and ever since you came here, I've been aching to meet you. Russia is such a boring place, and I decided to take a vacation."

"Why?" I asked, ready to stab him if he tried anything.

"I have a dispensation to changers of the tide, and I have been distressed that you have chosen the wrong side. Do not misunderstand me, my friend, the Soviets are not much better, but at least they give me more options on how to...level the playing field."

I folded my arms over my chest. "Nod, yeah? What is it? Some bible-study group that has their stick up their arse?"

He showed no surprise over my knowledge of his fledgling group. "Indeed, and no, far from it. You see, when the Allies win, and win they assuredly will, there will only be one superpower left. And as you know, America, the so-called defenders of freedom, is controlled by the affluent and the powerful. Men of moral fiber never seek power, and you know that full well. Nod will be a brotherhood based upon unity, peace, and the defenders of the weak and oppressed. If the victors of this war think that they will take whatever they please, we will stand against them," he proclaimed, and I could tell that he meant every word that he said.

I frowned. "That sounds familiar."

Kane smiled, and flicked his wrists, Hidden Blades extending to my shocked gaze, making no threatening moves. "Of course it should. And this is another reason why I'm here, Brother."

I was knobsmacked, more so than I had been in years. "You're a..."

Kane's eyes glinted. "I work in the Dark to serve the Light. I am an Assassin. Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

I spoke on reflex, still remembering the words of the Creed that had been drilled into me from childhood. "Nothing is true. While other men are limited, by morality or law, remember..."

Kane smiled slyly. "Everything is permitted. Welcome back to the Brotherhood. The Soviets and the Allies have been trying to kill me for years because I am the the Mentor of the Brotherhood, and you were just about to do their bidding."

I was shaking. "Bleeding, buggering, _fucking_ hell!"

And then I found myself grinning. "Well played, Mentor. So Nod is based upon the Creed?"

He shrugged. "More or less. Will you help me, and protect those that truly need it?"

I sighed. What else could I do?

What true loyalty, besides Tanya, did I feel towards the Allies? Wasn't it true that, in my world, the Allies were Abstergo too?

No, I was an Assassin, and he was the Mentor. I would not follow him as loyally as I did God, but where was the latter lately?

There was no contest, and I would never tell Tanya without getting her to understand the truth first. "I have two conditions. The first is that none of my Pack, or anyone that I love, will be harmed. The second is that I can't serve you as completely as I serve God."

He smiled. "Done, and done. Follow me."

He led me into a deserted room, and faced me. "Long have you departed from our Order, but never forgot its principles. But now, my Brother, it is time for you to return. I name you my second in command, and your code-name will be Seth."

I nodded. "I am glad to be back in the Order."

He returned the nod, and handed me a black ear-piece that looked far too advanced for even when I was born, only just large enough to fit into my ear, resembling a hearing aid. "This is how we will communicate from now on. Press this," he indicated a tiny button at the center of the contraption, "to speak with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you make this?"

He winked. "I have my ways, Seth. Now, I must return to my work, and you to yours. Safety and Peace, Brother."

I nodded. "Safety and peace, Mentor."

He left, leaving me wondering what the fucking hell happened, and what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

Kane was just about to vacate this miserable dump of a hotel when a hand pulled him into a dark room. "Give me one goddamn reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out, or at least hand you over over to the cops?"

He sighed, more impatient than frightened. "Agent Parker, we meet at last. Well, to answer your question: the proprietors of this loathsome heap of stone would surely object to your change of decoration. Also, your lover would object to you killing a fellow Assassin."

The light came on, and Tanya's eyes blazed in fury. "You knew I was listening?"

He nodded, looking down both barrels of her guns. "Of course. You may have many abilities, but stealth is something which you are sadly lacking. The authorities are bought and paid for by the rich and corrupt, so of course they would kill me without even the decency of charging me with any sort of crime."

Tanya glared at him. "Yeah, I heard everything you've told John. You're a good recruiter, I'll give you that. I don't like that you're working with the Reds."

He snorted. "Neither do I, but I had no choice. The Allies want me dead because their leaders are Abstergo, and I was able to work myself into Stalin's confidence because they want me dead enough to murder millions to get to me. I am not on the side of your employers, but neither am I a damned Soviet."

Tanya, who had a knack for telling whether people were telling the truth or not, found that he was. "It'd be easier if you'd just put a bullet in his fucking head," she muttered, holstering her firearms.

He smiled, genuinely relieved. "Believe me, my dear, the thought of it is all that keeps me sane when I'm in his presense."

She paused, and then asked. "Is it true? Have you been around that long?" He seemed to be in his mid thirties, but his blue eyes were hypnotic and, and like John's, had seen too much. But while John's eyes were tired and somewhat sad, Kane's blue orbs were full of flames, and seemed to have a boundless life of their own.

He regarded her for a moment. "There have been very few women like you, Tanya Parker. I knew some of them personally, and others by reputation in my travels, and you are in good company. I was ordered to have you killed more than once, but I abstained from doing so because there is greatness in you."

Before she could answer, he nodded politely, and departed.

* * *

A couple minutes later, we on the road again, headed to the ruined town.

"Fuck!" Kelly said, for them all, as they abandoned their vehicles near the destroyed gym, where the trouble had started.

Ned was so troubled by the destruction around him that he forgot to reprimand Kelly for his choice of words. "We must keep our wits sharp. She could be anywhere," he said, ignoring the authorities around them.

"Who the hell are you supposed to...Agent Tanya?" A tall, strong, middle-aged bloke with short dark hair and a week's worth of scruff asked, emerging from a car, stepping forward, showing an Inspector's badge. "I heard the higher-ups were sending reinforcements, but I didn't expect you."

Tanya nodded. "I can tell. What can you tell us?"

He proceeded to tell a story collected from what little witnesses were left, a tale of abuse, horrific bullying and torment, and staggering tragedy.

This time, it was Ned who spoke for all of them. "I am grieved that we must fight this poor girl, for I find it hard to believe that she is at fault for nothing more than letting loose her justified anger."

The Inspector nodded, grimacing. "Off the record, I agree, Sir. I have a girl her age, after all. On the record, it doesn't matter. She has to be captured or killed, or she'll do the same to other places."

Red cleared her throat. "But has she been seen to journey to other places?"

The detective shrugged. "No, but we can't take that chance, Missy."

I nodded, and pointed to the gym. "So we'll find the lovie in there, yeah?"

He turned to me. "You're the Wolf Man. Is that real wolf fur?" He asked, pointing to my cape, seeming unable to help himself.

"Focus, mate," I said, grinning.

Gregory Jackson, local Inspector, shook himself. "Right, sorry. I'm a game hunter myself, up in the mountains west of here. I have some wolf-pelt at home, and none of them are pure white like yours. Gotta keep those mongrels in check."

The Wolf Man's eyes narrowed, but his tone was stil light. "Why kill them?"

Jackson frowned. "If I don't, they'll tear shit up. But enough about that now. She was sighted near her house, so take care." He was glad to leave. The Wolf Man seemed ready to tear him apart.

"Cunt! Bleeding fucking-" John snarled after the bastard, but Tanya cut him off, hands on his shoulders. "Save it for later, big guy."

Ned nodded in agreement. "Lady Tanya is right, John. Stay the course. Lead the way. We can manage a few blocks."

* * *

As they walked in the midday January sun, Kelly remembered his orders from Langley. He felt sick at heart for a lot of reasons: for having to lie to everyone, for leaving his squad behind in the Nam, and for taking on this mission. Could he really do this? And if he did, how would he ever look himself in the mirror again?

When we had come to the house in question, and seeing nothing and no one outside, I turned to the rest. "I'm going in. Fan out, and if I let out a howl-"

"The hell I will!" Tanya shouted, stepping forward, as the others voiced similar sentiments.

"Well, we can't bloody well fit in all that house, and I need someone with a suitable weapon to hold out against the Bobbies if they come!" I growled, my temper fraying.

It was Red who agreed first. "John is correct. I'll climb a tree, and shoot from the branches."

With that, the other positioned themselves in various positions to watch for, and keep back, anybody with unfriendly intent. Only Ned was unable to join them, with only Ice at hand, and Tanya flatly refused to leave John's side anyway.

"Strike a poise, chaps!" I called, opening the door, drawing my sword as I entered the house...and was instantly pulled further in by an unseen, the door slamming shut behind me. "Bugger."

"John! Open this goddamn fucking door!" Tanya howled, trying the doorknob, which was now locked, before pounding on it with her fists.

Ned pulled her out of the way before trying to bash it down with Ice, but the door didn't even budge, and Tanya's bullets produced the same results.

* * *

I faced a sight, and smelled a smell, that put me on edge, at the very least. It was the decomposed body of a middle-aged woman with red hair, and the sickly-sweet smell of her week's-dead flesh. She was pinned to the wall of what looked like to be living room by a various assortment of knives in the shape of a crucifix.

"She tried to kill me." I turned slowly to the left, to the doorway of what looked like to be a kitchen. She wasn't even sixteen, with long blond hair, a sickly figure, had acne, and haunted brown eyes. "I only meant to stop her, to stop all of them. I just couldn't stop it." Tears were flowing down her cheeks, mixing with the bloodstained pure-white sleeveless dress worn that fatal night at the prom.

"I know the feeling, Pup. I've killed people too, and more than you," I said softly, approaching her. "I'm not going to hurt you, but you can't stay here. I'm not going to let anyone from the government take you. I've got a team..."

She cut me off, reaching forward to take my arm. "I know. I've had the power to read minds since I was born. Oh, John, I'm so sorry for your pain, but God has been so good to you as well. I can't wait to meet Him, if He dains me worthy. Thank you so much for being so understanding with me."

I smiled down at her. "Don't mention it, luv. Let's get out of here before the Bobbies get here." As I led her to the door, I didn't see her resigned and sad look, knowing what was to come and welcoming it with relief.

* * *

Outside, the door opened, just as Tanya and Ned prepared to storm their way in, Kelly carried out his orders. The Pack stiffened as his pistol, aimed and silenced, reported with a phut!

Carrie felt the impact, looked down to see the red dot at her chest that was spreading over the front of her dress, and smiled at Kelly. "Thank you. I forgive you."

Kelly's eyes filled with tears, and he fired again, putting a bullet through the center of her forehead, just before Bond's right fist crashed into the side of his CIA counterpart's temple.

"Oh, shite," I said, taking the dead body of the young lady in my arms. This couldn't have happened. Why hadn't God or Gabriel stopped this? "Gabriel-"

" _I've got her. I'm sorry, kiddo, but this was meant to be_."

"No, do something. Fucking do something!" _I promised to protect her...I promised to protect her...Why, God? Why her, damn you?_

Tanya felt sick, looking down at John, who was clearly in shock. He always had a soft spot for kids, especially kids who hadn't had the best of childhoods, and he wasn't going to forget this one anytime soon. "John, I'm sorry, but we need to get out of here."

"Give him a moment, for pity's sake!" Ned cried as he laid a hand on John's quivering shoulder. **(See what I did there?)**

Red climbed down from the tree, and strode to Kelly's inert form, cold rage seeping off of her like a black cloud, her sword coming from out of her sheath. "You cowardly, murdering, son of a whore!"

Bond stepped forward, and blocked her path. "Miss, I believe that won't be unnecessary. Put that away."

She moved the sword to his throat. "Get out of my way, or I will-" Before she could finish, he knocked her out with a quick but less brutal blow.

"A word to the wise, my dear: next time, carry out your threat before talking about it," he advised, sheathing her sword, before hoisting her onto his shoulders. Turning to the others, he spoke. "Tanya is right. We must leave, and soon."

I shook my head. "We can't leave her here. They'll hurt her body. I promised her...I promised her...don't touch me!" He snarled, as Ned tugged at his arm. "You stay away from my pup! You don't get to touch her, understand? _YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING TOUCH HER_!"

* * *

Tanya, for the first time since she had known him, was frightened by the madness in his shock-fogged eyes, and acted on instinct. Unholstering one of her sidearms, she whipped the handle against his skull, knocking him out cold. "I'm sorry, John."

Ned shook his head sadly. What a terrible disaster this had become. A child was dead, a young soldier had betrayed them and become a murderer, and John had lost control. "I suppose it is time to leave, though it will be hard to leave, in our present condition."

"Well, what a melodramatic scene. You've all cocked things up enough, haven't you?" Suddenly, Crowley was standing on the porch, next to John and Tanya. "I guess it's up to me to get you out of trouble."

"Go fuck yourself, Crowley," Tanya snarled, aiming her drawn pistol at the demon, but he raised his hands. "Easy, Warrior Goddess. I'm invested in your success. And I'll do that later, by the way," he added, as an afterthought to her suggestion.

Ned grabbed him by his immaculate clothing, and slammed him against the wall of the house behind them. "Why should we believe anything you say? You tried to kill John!"

Crowley shook his head. This man was an angel, and didn't even know it. And now Crowley was pissed because Gabriel had gone over his head. "You want proof, Lord Hoth? Fine." He snapped his fingers, and what was left of the Pack found themselves mere yards from the Pevensie's front door.

"You're welcome. Bye for now," Crowley said to all of them, before vanishing again. Ned exchanged a look with Tanya and Bond, and carried their two unconscious pack members to the door, and the anxious arms of John's extended family.

* * *

"What in the name of the holy mother of sin do you think you're doing!?" Gabriel was having a bit of a time off in London, but Crowley's angry voice cut into a good day at one of England's finer pubs.

"What are you so steamed about?" Gabriel asked, as Crowley sat across the booth from him, looking furious.

"You sent an angel to guard him without telling me? If he would've used that bloody over-sized pig-sticker of his, I would be up to my elbows in it."

Gabriel shrugged. "But he didn't. I just thought he needed a good one on his other shoulder, with you on the other. Tit for tat. And Stark's not quite an angel yet. Call it a training phase."

Crowley leaned forward, eyes blazing. "Well, if that's the case, partner, your new dog is _pissing me off_!" For emphasis, he pointed his index finger at the light above them, and it exploded.

"Really?" Gabriel sighed, repairing it barely a second later with the same gesture. "Things are coming to a head here, Crowley, and our boy needs his head in the game. Ned will keep it there, along with San, of course."

Crowley snorted. "So you are giving him a father substitute. And here I thought my stomach was almost out of bile."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "And I need your head in it too. Once Lucifer mops up, you'll be Public Enemy Number One. If you're too busy screwing John and his Pack over, you'll have both heaven and hell to deal with."

Crowley snorted. "I'm not that stupid, you flying monkey. Just keep your pet wolf off my back," he said, before vanishing.

* * *

Susan, Peter, and their parents were the only two availiable to help with the aftermath of the mission, the others still finishing their school.

Peter took Red from Bond, and set her on his bed upstairs, nearly breath-taken by her fierce beauty. Her lips were full and pink, her body slender and muscled, and her long dark hair was like silk. Hmm, he was going to have to get to know this one!

Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie listened raptly to the story Tanya told, while Susan stared curiously at Ned Stark as she fixed tea for everyone, and coffee for Bond.

Despite his clothing, she could tell that he wasn't from around here. His massive sword was his first clue, but his lordly bearing and his bemused expression watching her tend to the kettle sealed her suspicions.

"You are not used to tea, are you, my Lord?" She asked in amusement, as he grimaced at the shriek of the kettle.

He smiled courteously. Susan Pevensie was a beauty that would make Cersei Lannister envious. She was nearly in her mid twenties, with stunning blue eyes, dark-brown waist-length hair, and a willowy figure. She carried herself like a noble, but dressed plainly. _Forgive me, Catelyn, but this young woman eclipses you in beauty and spirit!_

"I am afraid not, Lady Susan. I do not recall telling you I was a lord when we were introduced mere minutes ago. John speaks most highly of you," he finished, giving the still unconscious youth, who was lying on the couch, a worried look.

She smiled in return. The man was handsome, very much so, and his smile sent a shiver down her spine that only Caspian had managed to accomplish over a decade ago. What also drew her attention was the concern he showed for John. He had an air of gentleness and somberness that touched her, reminding her of better days, but his body was that of a warrior. He looked like something out a romance novel that she would never admit to reading, but there had to be a law against such rugged good looks! "You didn't need to. _Are you Narnian_?" She added, in a quieter voice.

He frowned. "Nay, m'lady, I am from Westeros. It is...far from here."

She nodded. "I can tell that too."

"-And then John nearly blew up, and I had to clock him to stop him from going crazy."

" _What_?!" Susan roared.

Ned's quick reflexes saved the tray of tea cups from spilling and possible destruction as Susan stormed back into the living room.

"Oh, seven hells," he muttered, setting the oddly-made tray aside to deal with the sudden tension in the living room.

* * *

When he got there, he found Susan and Tanya standing inches from each other. They would've been nose to nose if Tanya hadn't been a couple inches taller. "I told you to take care of him, and look how you handle it! Do you ever think before you act?"

Tanya glared down at her, her hands curling into fists, as the younger woman's parents watched with interest. Ned caught Major Pevensie's eye, and gestured to the two women, but the Major shook his head. "You weren't there, Doll. Why don't you go back into the kitchen where you belong, and let the big girls handle the rest?"

Susan's eyes narrowed. "So it's act first and ask questions later, is it? No wonder you and John get along so famously."

Tanya swelled with fury. "Go put on some more make-up before you get that pretty face messed up?"

Susan was not to be threatened without replying in turn. "Maybe you should try taking a bath once a year!"

* * *

Ned, seeing that Tanya's temper was fraying, and the argument between the two girls reminded him of his own daughters when they quarreled, cut in. "I think that is quite enough. Lady Susan, perhaps you should see to your beverage. Tanya, sit down."

Tanya turned to him. "I'm not taking orders from-hey!" She finished, as he pushed her back down onto her seat on the couch.

It was then that that I woke. "Did I miss something?"

After the requisite hugs, kisses, and slaps on the back, I rose into a sitting position, and looked at Tanya seriously. "Did you know?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know Kelly was going to do that, but in hindsight, he's not a guy to refuse a direct order."

John sighed, his expression haunted. "Whatever that girl may have done, she was a good 'un, and deserved much better than she got. She killed people, but I've killed more in a year than she ever did."

Ned smiled softly, agreeing with the youth who continued to pleasantly surprise him. It seemed most odd that he had killed so many, but remained such a good and caring lad. "The traitor was left behind when we were brought here."

John frowned, noting from his disagreeable tone that it wasn't Gabriel who brought us here, and that I would be hearing about it from him later. I found that I didn't mind, realizing that I had found in Ned what I had lost so long ago: a man to call father. "Righto. Where's Red?"

Bond, who had been standing in the shadows, emerged. "She's upstairs, sleeping off the knock I gave her. She wanted to top off Kelly. I put in my two quid, and she turned her sword on me. I believe Peter Pevensie, Major Pevensie's first-born son, is with her," he added, his explanation of Peter's position in the family more for Ned than anyone else, although still speaking to John.

"Spiffing! Now she'll want your head, Bond-" I started, but Ned interrupted. "How old is your son, my Lord?" he asked, his voice not quite an accusation so much as a warning.

Major Pevensie raised an eyebrow. "Twenty seven, just a year older than Susan. Why, old boy?"

Ned folded his arms over his chest. "Where I am from, it does not do for men and women of such an age to be alone in one room unless they are to be wed."

It was Lydia who spoke next. "Peter is a good man, Lord Stark, and he wouldn't do anything to harm that girl."

Ned bowed to her. "Be that as it may, my Lady, it is the principle that concerns me, and the character of the girl rather than your son that is in question."

Major Pevensie raised his hand. "You know, from that bloody large sword you came with, to the way you talk, and the old-fashioned way in which you think, I'd say you're not from around here."

Ned smiled wanly. "You are correct. I am not of this realm. Sit, one and all, and I shall tell you my story."

By the time he had finished, the midday sun was sinking under the hills, and Peter had rejoined them. "And so I find myself here, helping John in his noble cause, wanting nothing more than that. I ache for my wife and children, but the lone wolf dies as the pack survives."

Lydia and her husband were pale, and holding hands, while Susan dabbed at her streaming eyes with a handkerchief.

Bond, sensing the emotional support that was to come, decided to excuse himself to Lakenheath, and let himself out with a word of thanks to the parents.

Peter was wan, but his blue eyes, like his sister's, were alight with anger. "My Lord, what happened to you is...someone needs to pay for this."

Ned smiled softly. The boy may have had the looks of a Lannister, but had none of their arrogance. "My House is no doubt seeing to that."

Susan reached forward, and took Ned's hand in hers. It was warm and callused, but he was shaking. "They would be so proud of you," she said softly, hugging him close.

Her embrace undid him, and he wept. "I miss them, but perhaps I am not alone." he said, after a short spell.

I shook my head, wiping at my own eyes. "No, you bloody well are not, Ned. You are not just part of the Pack, but the leader of it."

Ned turned to him, after using the sink to wash his face, before the others used the same. He read the double meaning behind the words, and his heart swelled. "It is a role I will to more than proud to accept, unless Lady Tanya has any objections."

Tanya shook her head gruffly. "Nope."

* * *

Ned was given Peter's room, the latter of whom was proud to offer it himself, refusing Ned's courteous objections.

Peter, when this was done, came to Lucy's room, and saw that Red was sitting up. "Where is Bond?"

Peter raised his hands. "Pax, my Lady. He's gone. And you are in no condition to hunt him. I'm Peter Pevensie, by the way. Is it true you are Red Riding Hood. You are quite the legend in this world."

She raised an eyebrow. He was comely, almost sinfully so. He was tall, with short fair hair, and eyes the color of the sea. Despite his baggy clothing, she could tell that he was well made. "It is so. I've never met a king before," she said, dismounting the bed to courtsey.

He raised her back up, smiling. "If there is any honor to be had, it is mine. Red Riding Hood herself in my house, and more beautiful than any words can describe."

She reddened, pleased but wary. This youth was a womanizer, and she despised his kind. But perhaps, in this one's case, she could make an exception!

* * *

John, as always, settled, as a wolf, at the foot of Susan's bed. "So, he seems nice."

Susan snorted. "Give over, will you? He's married, and has children."

I rose to place my head on her lap. "He did. Now, he's got nothing except us. He's quite taken with you as well, you know."

She shook her head. "He'll leave, just like Caspian-"

I cut her off. "There you go again, overthinking things! Can't you just let emotion dictate what you do once in a while? I love you, Mum, and I want you to be happy."

Susan, who was ready to snap at him, sighed at his last sentence. "I love you too, sweetheart. Maybe I'll have a go, just for you, since you're so intent on having him as a father."

His green eyes twinkled at her. "That's all I want," he said, before moving to sleep, but her hands stopped him.

"John, you know that wasn't your fault, right?"

John flinched. "I promised to keep her safe, Mum, and I watched her die. How is that not my fault?"

The pain in his voice tore into Susan's heart. "Because it was somebody else who killed her, and call me selfish, but I'm glad it was her. I can't live without you, John."

His wonderful emerald eyes were anguished. "How many more people do I have to watch catch it before I get to Lucifer?"

Susan's eyes filled with tears. "It won't happen. I believe in you, John, and I know you'll end this long before any one else gets killed," she said, holding him close.

Turning back into his human form, he climbed into her bed, and huddled against her. "It hurts, and I'm scared."

Susan stayed with him that night, protecting him as he slept before falling asleep herself, dreaming of a certain handsome older man with grey eyes.

* * *

Tanya was not in the mood for sleep. Waiting for the others to sleep was her first task, then making the call to her cousin at Lakenheath. Sitting in the dark of the living room near midnight, she waited to be patched through.

"I was expecting a call from you, but could you be at least more charitable about the timing?" Lissette groused from her quarters at HQ.

"Cry me a river. Did you know about Kelly?" Tanya asked harshly.

There was a sigh, and that was Tanya's answer. "Yeah, I knew."

"Goddammit, Lissette, why didn't you fucking tell me about this?" Tanya asked angrily.

"Because I knew you would tell the walking carpet, and he would try to do something stupid. Kelly's in bad shape, by the way. He's back at Langley, and on leave due to flipping out on his handler."

Tanya snorted. "I don't give a shit. He killed a girl, so he'd better feel something. If John ever sees him again, Kelly's roadkill. And, while we're on the subject of our furry friend, he better not find out about you knowing about Kelly either."

Lissette sighed again, this time in impatience. "Which is why he won't find out. And why do you care, other than the bitch is dead?"

Tanya's voice rose. "Because that could just have easily have been John. And if we win the war, what then?"

Lissette knew, and so did Tanya. "We'll cross that bridge-"

Tanya cut her off, her voice now a hiss. "If anybody, and I don't care who, comes after John, I'll kill them in the most painful ways possible, and send their asses to your doorstep in sardine cans. Do you hear me? I'll fucking slaughter them, and I'll do it for _fun_!" Leaving no time for reply, she slammed down the phone on the hook.

She knew it was going to happen, and was starting to wonder if Kane had an answer to her problems.

* * *

Ned found himself in the Godswood again, cleaning Ice. His children played around him, but instead of Catelyn, Susan was with him. He felt a shock, and a wave a guilt. Why was this so? Cat was his wife...but he had felt a connection with Susan that he had never felt with Catelyn, and that mystified and unnerved him.

John was there, playing with the children, giving the younger ones rides on his back while training Robb and Jon how to fight.

And then the Godswood was gone, replaced by an enormous lion, larger than any he had seen or heard of. He felt no fear, for even as he stepped back, the pure love and majesty from the creature banished any fear from his heart.

"Eddard Stark, you have done well. I am known by many names, but you have probably heard one."

Ned nodded, and bowed. "Aslan."

The great lion inclined his head. "I am most proud of you. Being as good a man as you are now is very difficult, especially in your world."

Ned shook his head sadly. "It did not give me mercy. What of my children, or the North?"

Aslan shook his head. "Child, I tell you your story, and no one else's. After your death, I brought you here because I needed to test your strength of character before your soul made its final journey."

Ned frowned. "Are you one of the Seven?"

Aslan laughed gently, but his voice was firm. "There is no god but I. All that seek to do good and love others are my people, and those who do the opposite are of the enemy. All that has happened to your kin is not of my doing, but the Evil One. I am the Godswood, all that you believed in and prayed to, and it was I who made you. I am One, and I am Love."

Ned didn't know what to say at first. "What do you want of me, God of All?" He asked at last, one of the many questions running through his mind.

The Lion of Judea sat next to him, and Ned found himself stroking the golden mane, and found strength and courage flowing into him from it. "John is weakening, his spirit failing. He needs you, and you need him more than either of you can ever hope to comprehend. Would that I could do the same, but I brought you here once you had died because I knew you would do better than I."

Ned frowned. "I do not understand. He thinks the world of you, or so he told me."

Aslan's golden eyes met his. "And I him, but his heart is imbittered against me as of late, and I ask you to bring him back to me."

Ned looked back into his eyes. "My brother is his father, isn't he?"

Aslan nodded. "Your insights serve you well. Before he was Brandon Stark, your brother was Martin Elder. When a youth is chosen to be Hand, their sires are removed to prepare the children for the hardships ahead. That was not my ruling, but Michael's," Aslan said, as Ned's face darkened.

"Michael. I hope he and I never meet, for I will split him in two if that should come to pass!" Ned fumed. "Why didn't Brandon say anything when I knew him?"

Aslan sighed again. "His recklessness spoke for him, for John's and his mother's memory haunted him. In fact, it was he who begged me to send you to him. He sends you his undying love. You shall see him again, as you will see all those you have loved," Yahweh promised.

Ned's heart lifted. "I thought you could not speak of any story but mine own," he japed.

Aslan laughed, a joyous sound that filled Ned with light and hope. "Ah, you have fooled me, oh Quiet Wolf!"

After a good chuckle, Ned nodded. "I will be more than happy to be the father that Brandon should have been allowed to be to John. Aslan, there is one more question I would like to ask: why am I having these feelings for Lady Susan?"

Aslan smiled. "Because she is your soul-mate. You married your former wife through duty, and grew to love her, but you never connected with her in the way you have with Susan Pevensie."

Ned was flustered. "But I am not even her age-"

The last thing he remembered before waking up was Aslan giving him a lion's kiss, and breathing in his ear: "Seek and ye shall find. This is my gift to you."

* * *

"Where's Ned?" Susan asked the next morning, noticing that all were downstairs, including Red, who was sharpening her sword in the shadows as they waited for the bacon and sausages to be ready.

"Oh, so it's 'Ned' is it?" Peter teased, hands reaching for a breakfast bun.

"Very funny, Peter," Susan said, batting his hand away with a spatula. "I'm surprised you haven't chased him away yet."

Grimacing at the stinging pain, Peter turned serious. "He's a decent bloke, and I think he's just about the only man who'd treat you like you deserve."

Susan whacked the errant muzzle of John, which was inching towards the sausages, before pointing the utensil warningly at Peter. "While we're on the subject, If you don't treat Red as she deserves, I'll let her do what she wants with you... _oh_!"

Her breath, along with her speech, was driven from her lungs at the sight of Ned descending from the stairs into the living room. The stairs were spiral, situated at the center of the living room, the kitchen in the left corner, so there was nowhere he could hide.

Ned Stark was himself, but he was now unmistakeably younger. There was no longer any hint of grey in his hair or beard, or wrinkles on his face. He stood taller, and was ten times more handsome than he was when Susan had met him. _By the Lion!_

"Good morning. Ah, breakfast smells wonderful. Is something amiss?" He asked, frowning at the looks on everybody's faces, curious at the silence that had descended in the room. Susan looked stunning, dressed in a blue dress that complemented both eyes and figure with an apron over it.

As shocked as anyone else, I turned back into my human form, and tossed him Michael's sword. "Take a look at yourself, Mate."

Dubiously, Ned did, and his eyes widened. "Seven hells!" He cried, touching his face.

Major Pevensie nodded. "I'll say. What's your secret, Lord Stark? Did you take a swim in the Fountain of Enternal Youth?"

Ned shook his head, as he handed the sword back to his nephew. "Nay. I had a dream the night before that seemed to lead to this momentous change. I was visited by Aslan who bestowed upon me many things, including, so it would seem, the gift of youth."

Susan had to wipe the drool from her lips to start serving breakfast. "Well, we'll talk about it while we eat."

As angry and betrayed as she felt towards Aslan, hearing Lord Stark speak of him felt good, as if he was still there to help her.

At the end of the meal, Ned kissed Susan's hands. "Thank you for the meal, my Lady. It was quite sumptuous."

Her face went red, and a giggle exploded from her as her knees went weak. "You are too kind, Lord Stark," she said, not seeing the approving smile pass between her parents, or Peter's smirk. "I would be careful, though, for you are still married."

He shook his head seriously. "No longer have I ties to my past. I have a new life, and I intend to follow my heart this time around, sweet lady."

Susan nearly swooned at these words, her keen mind turning into mush. "Oh, you are such a tease," she said playfully.

"If I was jesting, Lady Susan, you would know." He turned to John, who had turned back into a wolf to lick the plates clean with relish, as an amused Lydia began to wash them in the sink. "I would like to have a word with you, John."

John licked his muzzle, and returned to human shape as the group dispersed, even as a blushing Susan shooed him away from the sink. "Righto, lead the way."

As they moved to the living room, Ned looked at Tanya, who was cleaning her teeth with her combat knife. "Lady Tanya, I may need your presense in this matter."

Tanya nodded, and Ned sat in the overly-cozy throne called a 'love-seat' usually occupied by Lord and Lady Pevensie, while John and Tanya sat on the couch.

Ned took a long breath. "John, from the first moment I saw you, I knew who your father was, and in my dream, Aslan confirmed it. There is no simple or gentle way to tell you this, so I will tell you bluntly: Your father was my brother, Brandon."

John stiffened, his eyes narrowing, the Wolf Blood rising. "That's not bloody possible. I've never seen you before, and he didn't have any brothers."

Ned raised his hand. "I am not lying to you, and never will. Before he was Brandon Stark, he was Martin Lewis."

I wanted to laugh in his face, to tell him to fuck off. But I looked into his eyes, and found nothing but truth and pain there, and I wanted to scream in anguish and rage. "He left me. He and Mum left me!" I spat.

Ned rose, knelt in front of him, and gripped his shoulders. "What was he like before I knew him?"

Tanya, seeing from John's flinch that speaking about his father would cause him pain, gripped his hand, and leaned her head against his.

She caught Ned's smile, and knew that he accepted her at last, and her heart eased from that realization.

"Calm, centered, but very loving. Every night, he'd come home with a grin on his face, and wrap me in a bear hug," John's voice came out choked with emotion, and Tanya bit back her own emotion.

Ned chuckled wetly. "He was the exact opposite when I knew him, but he was loving. Now I know why he was so reckless: he wanted to get back to you."

John shook his head, tears rolling down his face. "He never made it. I just wanted to say goodbye to him and Mum, and I never got the chance. That's all I wanted from them."

Ned wiped away his tears. "Neither did I."

John's next words came small, as if from a child. "I need you. I need Tanya, Susan, the Pevensies, the Pack, all of you."

It was all Ned could take, taking the young man into his arms, pulling Tanya in with them. "And you have me, and all of us."

* * *

The next day, Tanya announced firmly that the Pack would be taking a break, due to the strain on the members, and on the fact that there was a lull at the Front. The fact that John didn't make this announcement himself was more than enough proof that she was right.

Lydia and Peter, ever the neighborly hosts, set up a make-shift target range in the woods about half a mile west of the house, which was situated at the zenith of a hill, with the road sloping downwards to the left and right of the house. Except for the road, the rest was forest, with only a small clearing as a front and side yards for the two-story house.

Everyone marveled at Tanya's and Red's accuracy with their preferred weapons. Then the two Pevensie parents took their turn, and they weren't too shabby either.

Peter turned to Red. "May I have use of your sword?" She arched her eyebrow, but unsheathed it, and tossed it to him.

Ned, watching, saw that it resembled the blade Northerners in Westeros used: one-handed, double-edged with a leaf-shaped pommel. "Where did you come by that sword, my Lady?"

Red turned to him. "Not from where you are from, my Lord," she said, as Peter bowed to her, and then challenged John to a bout, who accepted with a grin.

Ned, seeing that she was telling the truth, turned to watch the two fighters, breathing in the winter air of the cloudy day.

 _THWOK!_

Ned turned, and his jaw dropped. Susan was wielding Red's bow to expert accuracy, her hypnotic blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Another arrow flew, and another hit the center. Ned vaugely remembered something about John telling him Susan was an archer, but this was perfection.

This gentle, demure girl was a natural at the bow, and that made him want her all the more.

* * *

Putting down the bow, Susan went red when she saw the look of awe on Ned's face. She had taken archery in college, so it wasn't that special, but to Ned, it clearly was.

And while she watched Ned replace Peter in sparring with John, marveling at his strength and skill, she knew that she was going to need to a very cold bath later!

* * *

Days became weeks, and the Pack settled into the comfort of the home, and in inaction.

Red and Peter, much to Ned and Susan's relief, settled on friendship rather than seduction. There was attraction, but more respect than attraction, so they agreed to stick with the latter.

Susan and Ned grew to be inseparable, with such power that they seemed to be in physical discomfort when they couldn't be around each other. John was so stunned by their feelings for each other, and so pleased, that threats were not forthcoming from him. All that was left was for the two of them to admit it.

* * *

One day, after lunch, Peter found Ned cleaning Ice with an old dish rag, and he realized that it was something of a soothing action for the older...formerly older man. "How do you manage to wield that thing?" Peter asked.

Ned smiled, knowing the conversation that was to come. "Years of practice, Magnificent King."

Peter sat next to him, suddenly nervous, and not on account of the absurdly-large weapon Ned had. He liked Eddard Stark, far more than any suitor than Susan had ever had, even more than Caspian. He was, from what Peter had seen so far, a decent and honorable bloke. "I love my sister, Lord Stark."

Eddard put down his sword, and turned his understanding eyes towards Peter's. "I would sooner throw myself on Ice then let any harm come to her. You have my word. I was in the same position you find yourself in, your Grace, and I will do anything to make her happy."

Peter's eyes widened. "I've never seen that look in any of the eyes of my sister's suitors. You're in love with her."

Ned found it hard to speak. "Tis hard to explain, but I believe it to be. I thought I would love Catelyn the rest of my days, but the sight of your sister made me realize that I was wrong, and your lion proved this by telling me so and making me young again."

Peter smiled, and patted his arm. "Then hold on to what you feel, Chum. I'm not about to stand in His way."

Ned rose, and bowed to him. "You have my thanks, your Grace."

Peter bowed in return. "And you have mine. I suppose you should get used to calling me Peter-"

Just then, Susan's angry voice echoed throughout the house. "Father, what did you do to John?"

As if on cue, John's voice boomed: "Whiskey! Fuc'ing right, ladsh!"

Peter and Ned exchanged a look, and hurried downstairs. There was John, in wolf form, staggering about with a glazed look in his eyes.

Susan was at the table, arms akimbo, staring at her father with a furious look on her face.

He was looking at an empty bottle of whiskey, looking both guilty and about to burst out laughing. "Must have left the larder open. my pet. It's not my fault he's the size of a horse."

Red was bent double, heehawing with laughter, pounding a cackling Tanya on the back.

Lydia was sitting in her designated chair, giggling, but trying to look sternly at her husband.

"Of all the irresponsibile-" Susan began, but John interrupted her, giving her face a lick. She almost gagged from his stinking whiskey breath.

"Now, Mum, all'sh fair in love and war. Now, shince we're all Pack now, I want to teach my matesh an old Scottish ditty I learned in a London pub."

"John Elder Stark, don't you dare-" Susan began, but before she could stop him, he began to sing in a surprisingly clear tenor:

" _Four-and-twenty virgins came down from Inverness,_  
 _And when the Ball was over, there were four-and-twenty less,_

 _Swingin' a balls to your partner, your ass against the wall,_  
 _If ya never been fucking in Inverness, ya never fucked at all._

 _There was doin' in the parlor, there was doin' on the stones,_  
 _But ya couldn't hear the music for the wheezin' and the groans,_

 _Swingin' a balls to your partner, your ass against the wall,_  
 _If ya never fucked in Inverness, ya never been fucked at all._

 _The undertaker, he was there, all wrapped up in a shroud,_  
 _Swingin' from the chandelier, and pissin' on the crowd,_

 _Swingin' a balls to your partner, your ass against the wall,_  
 _If ya never been fucked in Inverness, ya never been fucked at all._

 _The village cripple, he was there, ah he could not do much,_  
 _So he lined the ladies against the wall, and he did 'em with his crutch,_

 _Swingin' a balls to your partner, your ass against the wall,_  
 _If ya never been fucked in Inverness, ya never fucked at all._

 _Miss Mary McPherson was standin' way up front,_  
 _Some posies in her hand, and a carrot in her_ -"

 _CLANG!_

Whatever the utterly wasted John was about to say was stopped by a mortified Susan, who brought a frying pan crashing down on her son's head. "That's enough of that, thank you very much!"

Tanya, was now supine on the floor, making the sounds of a dying animal. Tears of mirth were streaming down her face, and then Red was down as well.

The Major was roaring with laughter, while Lydia was giggling wildly.

Ned was doing his best to hold the howling Peter on his feet, biting his lip to keep his laughter inward. That song, however disgusting it may have been, was highly humorous. "I shall take my son to his chambers to sleep this off."

Susan sighed, seeming to rub at a growing headache. "Yes, please do!"

* * *

That evening, Susan was out on the balcony, looking out over the woody terrain. They were the only house in about five miles, surrounded by hills, trees, and the nearby base of Lakenheath within a mile north of there.

"You have a lovely home. It reminds me of Winterfell."

Susan started, shaking her head as the rumble of Eddard Stark's voice, and his tall shadow, emerged from the light of the second floor to join her. "We've only had it for a few years. We used to live in London before the Soviets bombed...attacked it."

Ned nodded, the cool window making his dark shoulder-length hair flutter against his jacket. He was the only man Susan ever met that made seriousness look desirable. "It was a wise move that your sires made. What little I've seen of those denizens you call cities sickens me. What sickens me even more is that men of war can strike at targets that have no means of defending themselves."

Susan touched his arm, trying not to feel the impressive muscle underneath the American cowhide that she had seen while he and John sparred. "I want to thank you for what you are doing for John. I can't express enough how much he needs someone like you. Especially after that horrible song in the kitchen. See if I ever let him near a pub again!"

He smiled, and lifted the arm she was holding, and patting her hand. "He is my brother's son, and is a good man to boot. I have always cleaned up after my brother, but this is one chore I shall not regret tending to."

She sighed. "If only I could speak to this brother of yours. I've a few words for him."

He chuckled, and her heart skittered in her chest. _Even his laugh was sexy._ "I am completely incapable of disagreeing with you there, your Grace. In fact, I wish to have much the same words with him."

Susan sighed. "John's spent most of his life carousing and killing, but I want him to settle down, and give me some grandchildren."

Ned nodded. "But that might take some time. What of you, Queen Susan?"

She blinked, and went red. "I don't know what you mean."

He smiled, his grey eyes gentle, as he leaned closer, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. _Catelyn was gone, and all he could see in his mind was Susan_. "Oh, but you do. When will you do the same?"

For her entire life, Susan had fought to be an example to her siblings. The rational, reasonable adult: the foil of Peter's recklessness (which admittedly, had disappeared after Narnia).

But now, looking into the eyes of Eddard Stark, she felt something fit into place, and bloom until all she could see was Eddard Stark.

She didn't care that he had been married, or had children.

She didn't care how old they had been, what the other had been through, or what would happen.

People went through their entire lives looking for this understanding, this feeling, and Susan Pevensie had found it in a matter of months: she had fallen in love, hopelessly and completely. Eddard Stark had done what none of those boorish, selfish and arrogant suitors in Narnia ever could: won her heart.

There was nothing logical or reasonable about it. It simply was, and she was not going to let it go this time.

She had made that mistake with Caspian, even though that was nothing compared to what she felt now, and she wasn't going to do it again.

"I already have," she breathed, not backing away.

* * *

Eddard Stark saw the look in her eyes, and realized that what had taken years for Catelyn and he to reach only took months for him and Susan to accomplish.

It was then he knew, and his reluctance vanished. He was in love with Susan Pevensie, and the irony that she called herself John's mother did not escape him, but only made things easier to bear.

 _Goodbye, Cat. I did love you, but my heart belongs to another now. You were always meant for my brother, along with everything else. But she is mine._

"My Lady, tell me you do not want me, and I shall not proceed. We need never-" He started, more to protect her freedom of choice and honor than anything else, but she held her hand up.

"Call me Susan," she said, before her lips came to his.

To Ned, she tasted of spring and honey, and of coming home.

He pulled her gently closer, one hand in her silky dark mane, the other around her narrow waist.

And then his Wolf Blood was on him, and he pressed her hard against the wall next to the patio door, his lips attacking hers and all parts of her skin that he could reach.

 _And, by the Godswood, it was not just him, for she was just as eager._

Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her mouth opened for his tongue...

* * *

"Call me Susan," she said, before shyly kissing him.

Instantly, it was Guy Fawkes Day in her head, and her toes curled as his lips melded against hers, and suddenly she found her back against the wall near the patio door, her body arching against his as his greedy lips took in every part of her he could reach.

 _Oh, Ned, you animal!_ She thought, as their tongues met in a dance of sweet-

" _Cor_ , Susan, what do you think you're doing?"

The two broke apart, flushed and panting to see Edmund, suitcase in hand, fresh from Cambridge, staring up at them.

"Edmund!" Susan had forgotten that her younger brother was going to be returning from his third year at university, and was mortified that she had been caught snogging Ned in front of Ed, who was now grinning with a look of upmost mischief on his face.

"I think you have some explaining to do!"

* * *

 **Oh, boy, I know I'm going to catch a lot of flak for putting Ned and Susan together!**

 **But the more I thought about the two of them, the more they made sense.**

 **Susan would love him because he is both strong and honorable, while he would love her for her beauty and her spirit. True, Catelyn and Ned were in love, but there was that tension between them (Jon, Brandon) that doesn't exist between Ned and Susan.**

 **Susan never really wanted suitors, I believed, because they wanted her for her power, while Ned wants her for everything else. She also likes him because he is kind, sensitive, serious, and stoic, attributes that her previous suitors never had.**

 **In short, I found them to be perfect for each other. Feel free to disagree.**

 **Now, as for Kane: I'm presenting the idea that Nod is the Assassin Brotherhood, and Kane is the Mentor to bring Assassins Creed back into the picture. Boy, do I have a storyline planned for you all in that regard!**

 **Next chapter: Takara undergoes a change, Hellboy finally enters the picture, and the Supreme Allied Commander crashes the party.**


End file.
